FORCED LOVE
by Naikaiyuki
Summary: Naruto is a new student at tanichi high and a sasuke just had to hate him.This is my FIRST EVER fanfic so please be nice ok?
1. WTF is wrong with everyone part 1

**LET ME GET THIS OUT OF THE WAY(I DO NOT OWN) NARUTO, DURARARA, BLEACH, FAIRY TAIL, INUYASHA, OHSHC, OR BLACK BUTLER so leave me alone with that copyright stuff.**

**:3**

_CHAPTER 1: NEW_

Naruto was standing in front of class 2-B shaking nervously because this was his first day at his new high school called Tanichi High.

"I can do this" Naruto said to himself then slowly he reached for the door to open it then suddenly a brown headed boy with two upside down red triangles on his face slid the door open as hard as he can which made a loud slamming noise and ran out saying "Damn it! I have to pee!"

As the boy ran past Naruto almost knocking him over. Naruto had a shocked look on his face.

"Sorry!" he said but in his mind he thought "_who the hell is that hot blonde?"_

Naruto watched in shock as Kiba ran down the white hall.

No one really noticed Naruto at the door but a tall dark and handsome demon man with black hair and red eyes did.

"Hello Naruto" a smooth and sexy voice said.

"Oh um hi." Naruto said softly in a confused voice. _"__How does he know my name?"_ Naruto thought, but that wasn't all Naruto thought _"__Wow this man is HOT and his voice could make any girl or boy drop their underwear for him.__"_

"Why don't you introduce yourself to the class." he dark haired man said.

That got everyone's attention. They waited for the person their Sensei was talking to come in. Once Naruto came in everyone eyes was hooked on him and on his beauty which made Naruto even more nervous.

"H-Hi my name is N-Naruto it's nice to meet you all. heh heh." he was so scared he almost forgot his name.

"It's nice to meet you too, Naruto. I'm your Sensei Sebastian.

Naruto just replied with a smile.

"You can have a seat in the back next to Sasuke. Sasuke raise your hand."

The boy raised his and as if he didn't want to. Naruto walked to his seat and sat down "Hey I'm Naruto."

"Well don't you think I know that Dobe you just said it to everyone."

"Uh yeah heh heh." _"Jerk."_ Naruto thought to himself.

"Or Naruto if you don't want to sit in the back you can come up front and sit next to Izaya." Sebastian Sensei pointed to a brown haired man also with red eyes he had a smirk on that would draw you in and destroy you. This man was also very good looking.

"He's fine!" Sasuke yelled in annoyance. This made Naruto stay in the seat next to Sasuke for some reason.

Most of Naruto's day went smoothly. Now it was time for lunch, Naruto always brought his own lunches to school. Naruto sat at a table by himself and began taking his tuna sandwich out of his bag and start eating; _"man I wish I had ramen."_

"You're sitting at my table dobe." a dark but soft voice said.

He looked up and saw that teme Sasuke. "What I can't sit here?" he said nervously.

"No. Now leave."

"Stupid teme." Naruto said under his breath.

"What was that?" uh oh. Sasuke was way to close which made Naruto blush. Sasuke's breath brushed into his face. Lost in thought Naruto didn't know Sasuke was going to punch him.

"Leave him alone" Naruto looked over to see who the person was. this was the guy was the same guy who burst out the classroom to pee scaring the shit out of him. He looked wild and animal like not to forget handsome .

(Oh did I mention Naruto was gay?) "Sorry for scaring you earlier today. I really had to pee, I'm Kiba."

"It's ok," Naruto said with a smile "Nice to meet you."

"This doesn't change the fact that you're not sitting here. So go!" snarled Sasuke.

Naruto left calmly and went to a table by himself. He then began to go into his lunch bag and pulled out a banana. Sasuke had his eyes locked on him. Naruto began pealing the banana and slowly took a bite while doing so he looked around the cafeteria and….

O_O! Sasuke was staring at Naruto like he wanted to hit him with his car. Now this really made Naruto confused what the hell did he do to make Sasuke mad? This made him eat the banana by breaking little pieces off and not just take the whole banana into his mouth.

*RING* lunch was over while going to class Naruto decided to stop by the bathroom.

"Well this is just great my first day here and I already have someone to hate me." he said to himself.

A minute later a pink haired dragon boy with a muscular body and a friendly looking face came in "Huh you must be new. It's nice to see a new face. Hehehehe. Natsu Dragneel, nice ta meet ya."

"Nice to meet you too, I'm Naruto Uzumaki."

Suddenly a dark haired man poked his head in the restroom "Come on Natsu were gonna be late to Kakashi sensei's class."

"Shut up Gray and put some clothes on!"

Naruto watched in confusion as he watched the two boys arguing. "Eh see you later Natsu." Naruto said while leaving the bathroom. He was pretty sure Natsu didn't hear him.

**WELL THAT'S THE FIRST CHAPTER HOW DID I DO I CANT WAIT FOR THE YAOI PARTS AND BY THE WAY DONT YOU HATE WHEN YA READING A GOOD FANFIC AND THE PERSON STOPS UPDATING THE NERVE OF THAT WHIPER SNAPER REVIEW!**


	2. WTF is wrong with everyone part 2

**LET ME GET THIS BULLSHIT OUT OF THE WAY(I DO NOT OWN) NARUTO, DURARARA, BLEACH, FAIRY TAIL, INUYASHA, OHSHC, OR BLACK BUTLER so leave me alone with that copyright stuff.**

**My name is Naikaiyuki this is my first story so try not to be mean ok.**

_CHAPTER 2: WTF IS WRONG WITH EVERYONE! PART 2_

Naruto got to class early so people didn't really notice him.

"IZAYAAAAAAAAA!"

"Huh, what was that?" Naruto watched the hallway from the chair he was sitting in. Seconds later he saw that guy Izaya from earlier run down the hallway. 2 SECONDS LATER AN OBJECT CAME FLYING BEHIND IZAYA. O_O!

"I-is that a table?" Naruto said in shock.

"Yeah that's Izaya and Shizou they do this a lot" Naruto looked over to the person talking to him. "You're new so you don't know much about this school."

"So this happens normally?"

"Yeah pretty much."

Now these two guys must be robots because they said everything at the same time OH I see their twins. Both of them had orange hair and pale yellow eyes and for some reason they seemed very close. "Hi we're Hikauru and Kaoru."

"H-hey I'm Naruto". The three of them continued to watch the Shizu-chan and Izaya fight.

"IZAYA IF YOU DONT GET BACK HERE I'LL MAKE SURE YOU CAN'T WALK TOMORROW"! Shizou took another desk from a random class then proceeded to throw it at Izaya.

"OHH SHIZU-CHAN BEING A PERV AT SCHOOL ARE WE!"

"SHUT UP YOU FLEA!" Shizou growled. Then he got close enough to grab Izaya so he put him over his shoulder and ran off.

"Such a cute couple." said Kaoru."

"Wait! Their a couple!"

"Yeah, Naruto they've been together ever since 8th grade."

Naruto thought to himself "_wtf kind of relationship is that!_"

"Hey where the hell is Sesshomaru sensei?"

There it was again that dark but soft voice (Sasuke). Sasuke looked over to where he saw Hikauru, Kaoru, and Naruto.

"What the hell are you doing siting in my seat Dobe!"

"Jeez does everything belong to you?" Naruto mumbled.

"What the fuck did you say?" Sasuke came speed walking up to Naruto and grabbed him by the shirt shoving him into the white class room wall.

"Oww you're hurting me!" Naruto didn't know wtf this dude's problem was.

Sasuke pulled Naruto's face up to his. "You sit on or touch anything of mine again and you're going to regret it do you understand me?" Like Naruto, Sasuke didn't want any problems.

"Yes." whispered Naruto.

"Yes what?" Sasuke said pulling him closer.

"Yes I understand." Naruto said softly but scared as hell.

"Good." Sasuke said while punching Naruto in the face to the ground.

Hikauru and Kaoru watched in confusion. They would have stepped in and helped but they were lost in wonder and surprise.

Naruto got up and left the class he wasn't going to be in there another second he was too embarrassed Yep, he skipped on his first day he didn't really care. He'd make up for it.

He sat on the school roof and start crying thinking to himself that this is not going to be a good school year with Sasuke there. Naruto not knowing this was of Sasuke's spots fell asleep.

Ten minutes later

Sasuke came up to the roof to sleep only to see Naruto asleep on _his_ spot. This made him really mad. Like he wanted to kick the shit out of the blonde untill he noticed the little blonde was truly sleeping with damp tears rolling down his face.

_"Did I make him cry?"_ Sasuke thought to himself.

Making his way over to the blonde Sasuke took some time to examine Naruto. He had never noticed how handsome Naruto was, how beautiful Naruto's hair was, how lean and fit Naruto's body was and how peaceful Naruto looked sleeping. "Hey get up...I SAID GET UP DOBE!"

Naruto jumped up to see Sasuke standing over him. "I-is this one of y-your spots too Sasuke, I'm sorry I'll leave."

Naruto grabbed his book bag and started to leave. Sasuke grabbed Naruto's wrist trying to stop him which made Naruto panic. He was trying his best to escape Sasuke's grip.

"I said I'm sorry Sasuke!" Tears started rolling down Naruto's face. "What the hell did I do to you stupid teme?"

Sasuke felt how bad Naruto was shaking_. "Was he that scared of me?"_ he thought

"P-please let me go Sasuke, I just want to go home." Sasuke let Naruto go and watched in shock as Naruto ran away.

Yep Naruto skipped school and ran home luckily nobody saw him leave Naruto just said to himself that he'd make it up.

When Naruto got home he made some ramen went into his living room sat on the sofa and turned on his TV to channel 28 (cartoonetwork) yeah so what Naruto was 16 years old and liked to watch cartoons.

Naruto parents were dead so he lived by himself so there wasn't anybody to yell at him for skipping school. While eating he thought about Sasuke and why did he hate him so much. Minutes later Naruto fell asleep.

Next morning Naruto woke up took a shower, brushed his teeth and ate a little ramen for breakfast. He went to school hoping that it wouldn't go as bad as yesterday. Naruto was the first to make it to Sebastian Sensei's class. "Good morning Naruto. Early are we?" the Demon man said.

"Good morning Sebastian Sensei!" Naruto said with a beaming smile.

"You can just call me Sebastian" he said with what looked like the most sexiest smile in the world.

"Ok" ^_^ Naruto said while going to his seat. His teacher made Naruto happy and kind of not worry about what happened yesterday between him and Sasuke.

Izaya came to class second walking with a limp. "H-hello Naruto, how do ya like Tanichi High so far?" he said with a smirk.

"H-hi Izaya its ok I guess. May I ask why you're limping?"

"Oh ya wanna know hmm, Naruto?" izaya said with a evil smirk.

"Uh, um sure I-Izaya."

Izaya came closer to Naruto's face, "Well I have a boyfriend named Shizou Heiwajima and he's not really into gentle sex if ya know what I mean. So basically he pounded me into the floor and oh did it feel good!"

Naruto eyes burst wide open and he was blushing deeply. Naruto was speechless. Izaya walked away to his desk laughing his ass off with an evil grin. Sebastian really didn't know what Naruto and Izaya were talking about so he continued writing the assignments on the board. Moments later the rest of the class walked in and Naruto thanked god that there was no Sasuke.

Naruto first 30 minutes class was going smoothly and was actually kind of fun with Izaya being there. That was until the class door opened.

"Sorry I'm late" Naruto's heart dropped to the floor it was Sasuke why did he have to come today!

"Hurry up and sit down Sasuke and take these notes off the board." Sebastian said waving his hands. Sasuke headed to his desk which was right next to Naruto's

Naruto and Sasuke quick shared glances at each other

(Naruto's POV)

"HELL is walking towards me, I was having a good day till you showed up stupid teme! Why didn't you just stay home, I hope on your way here you got chased by a dog!" Well at least Naruto wanted to say that. He looked away in fear.

(Sasuke POV)

"_Why is he always looking at me like I'm a freaking dinosaur? Like he just wants to dive out the window and haul ass.__"_ thought Sasuke not knowing that's exactly what Naruto wanted to do.

When the bell rang Naruto did exactly that. He told Izaya bye and hauled ass. Sasuke looked confused by the blonde. Why was he acting strange? Who am I kidding I know exactly why he's acting like he's scared to death of me.


	3. Not hell again

**LET ME GET THIS BULLSHIT OUT OF THE WAY(I DO NOT OWN) NARUTO, DURARARA, BLEACH, FAIRY TAIL, INUYASHA, OHSHC, OR BLACK BUTLER so leave me alone with that copyright stuff.**

**My name is Naikaiyuki this is my first story so try not to be mean ok.**

_CHAPTER 3: not hell again!_

After two classes it was time for lunch. Making his way down the hallway Naruto was stopped by Kiba Inuzuka.

"Hey Naruto, yesterday you weren't in 5th block. What happened?"

Uh I-I uh got an early dismissal."

"Oh ok. Wanna eat lunch together?"

"No thanks, thanks anyway Kiba."

"I understand. See ya later Naruto." Kiba said this while running off like a wild animal into the cafeteria.

Naruto wanted to sit with Kiba so badly. It was a good chance for him to make a new friend and maybe this school would be different from the other one. Better than his old school the one that was like hell, but he knew that Sasuke would be there so he didn't want to risk siting with Kiba and getting Sasuke mad.

Naruto found a table by himself and pulled out his lunchbox. Today's lunch was ramen, grapes, apple juice and bag of chips. Naruto was kind of enjoying his lunch. It would have been much better if he had friends around him talking and laughing. This was just like his old school where Naruto had no friends.

While eating Naruto glanced up at Sasuke's table only to see Sasuke getting up and throwing away his tray but, Sasuke didn't go back to his table as a matter of fact he seemed to be headed towards Naruto's table and boy, did he looked pissed. Naruto quickly grabbed his left overs stuffed them into his lunch box and power walked towards the door. He ran to the bathroom and hid in a stall.

_"Why am I being such a girl? Why won't you just stand up for yourself? If I keep acting like this people will run all over me like last time." _Naruto thought to himself.

Naruto braved up and came out the bathroom and BAM! He ran right into Sasuke.

"What the hell?" Sasuke yelled.

Shit, this was bad, "I'm s-sorry S-Sasuke."

Sasuke put his hand on his forehead, his head was pounding.

"I'll kill you." Sasuke grabbed Naruto by his shirt and punched him in his stomach as hard as he possibly could. Naruto fell to the ground in pain trying to hold back his tears.

Naruto really wasn't the fighting type.

"I freaking said I was sorry Sasuke why the heck do you have to hit me every time I do something you don't like! I wish people like you would just fucking die! Every school I go to it's the same thing. Why can't I just go to a school where people get along? I think it's best for me not to come back here or any other school." Naruto got off the ground with his hand holding his stomach few tears rolling down his face. "It was nice to meet you Sasuke."

Sasuke was standing there shocked.

Naruto did it again he skipped school walked off campus and went straight home.

Naruto laid in his bed thinking about his horrible past.

**A/N: If I made any errors you can let me know idc anymore please don't be mean heh heh. :3 I'm new to this.**


	4. past

**LET ME GET THIS BULLSHIT OUT OF THE WAY(I DO NOT OWN) NARUTO, DURARARA, BLEACH, FAIRY TAIL, INUYASHA, OHSHC, OR BLACK BUTLER so leave me alone with that copyright stuff.**

**My name is Naikaiyuki this is my first story so try not to be mean ok.**

_CHAPTER 4: past_

_Naruto laid in is bed thinking about his old school_

The kids at his old school were cruel. They always picked on Naruto, just like now. Naruto didn't stand up for himself, well he really didn't need to Deidara was always there to protect him.

People really didn't mess with Naruto when Deidara was there. This was because Deidara was a hell of a good fighter. The reason for them picking on Naruto the most popular dude at the school (Hidan) didn't like him because he was gay.

So of course the rest of the students were going to follow him and not like Naruto either. They didn't want Hidan coming at them for being Naruto's friend so they followed Hidan lead to make Naruto leave school. First it started with little things like bullying and trying to beat him up. Then big things like spray painted graffiti on his house, busting out his bedroom windows and emailed him hurtful things.

Naruto didn't know why Hidan didn't like him. But one day they took things too far. Hidan and a couple of his followers came to Naruto's house while he was gone off to his grandparent's house on night. They broke in and broke everything that was breakable, furniture, walls, plates, windows and doors. They hoped this would scare actually Naruto off. But that wasn't enough for Hidan, he needed to do more.

"Hidan what are you doing?" asked one of his followers, panicking.

"Shut up!" Hidan said pulling out some rags, gasoline and matches from his bag.

"We're not going to be a part of this Hidan!" a few more of his followers were backing off now.

"Fine you, little shits! I don't care get the fuck out of here!"

Hidan's followers ran off as he set Naruto's house on fire. Soon Naruto's house was aflame when Hidan heard the gas bottles explode, releasing a giant flame ball into the cool night sky, he ran off laughing through the night.

Everything in Naruto's house was destroyed even the most important thing of them all, his mom and dad's pictures. Naruto got a call from his neighbour telling him everything that happened.

That was the last straw, Naruto wasn't going to take Hidan's BS* anymore the next day at school Naruto was _pissed__._ You could practically see heat coming from his body. The school knew what happened to Naruto's house and seeing how mad he was they stayed clear of him.

There his was Hidan himself leaning against a locker.

Naruto was furious, he saw how Hidan smirked and laughed at him from a distance. Naruto powered up a revenging running and not having time to react, Hidan was hit dead on in the stomach tearing flesh and ripping organs. Hidan was rushed off to the hospital. The whole school was shocked and terrified of Naruto.

The thing is in the Kakuzoi village people didn't get in trouble for standing up for themselves and fighting for their own protection. They understood Naruto's story and they let him get away with what he did to Hidan. Naruto felt horrible for what he did to Hidan, he almost committed murder. He said goodbye to his best friend Deidara and moved to the leaf village to start over.

**A/N: (If you didn't like his past I couldn't really think of nothing to be Naruto's past****,**** so sorry)**

**If I made any errors you can let me know idc anymore please don't be mean heh heh. :3 I'm new** **to this.**

**B/N: If anyone doesn't know the meaning of BS it's Bull Shit. R&R people! ****Naikaiyuki has been working hard. **


	5. Finally a friend

**LET ME GET THIS OUT OF THE WAY(I DO NOT OWN) NARUTO, DURARARA, BLEACH, FAIRY TAIL, INUYASHA, OHSHC, OR BLACK BUTLER so leave me alone with that copyright stuff.**

**HI MY NAME IS NAIKAIYUKI AND THIS IS MY FIRST FANFIC SO I might not do so good.**

_CHAPTER 5: FINALLY A FRIEND._

Sasuke felt wrong for what he did to Naruto but he didn't believe what Naruto said about not coming back to school.

Fifth block had started and Kiba didn't see Naruto again. Their last block teacher was Kakashi Hatake. He had already called the roll wondering why that one student, Naruto, hadn't been showing up to class.

After class was over Kiba went to ask Kakashi for Naruto's address.

"Hey Kakashi Sensei, can I ask you a favour?"

"Hn, what is it Kiba?"

"It's about one of your students Naruto Uzumaki. I want to go check up on him at his house to see if he's ok. But I need his address, heh heh."

"Are you friends with this Naruto, Kiba?"

"Heh heh, kinda."

Kakashi raised an eyebrow but told Naruto's address to Kiba anyway. Sasuke just happened to be passing there to hear the exchange.

"You're going to Naruto's house?" asked Sasuke.

"Yeah, why ya wanna come?" Kiba replied, grinning.

"No way, I'll pass." Sasuke said, shaking his head although his mind urged him to go.

"Yeah, I think you probably shouldn't go. I don't think Naruto really likes that you much."

"I don't care!" Sasuke said arrogantly, walking away.

Kiba ran all the way over to the place that seemed to be Naruto's house.

_"So I guess this is the place"_ Kiba thought reaching up to knock on the door.

*knock knock knock*

Naruto got up from his bed to see who was at the door. To his surprise it was Kiba. Half of Naruto was happy but the other half was confused. Naruto opened the door slowly.

"H-hey, Naruto." Kiba said, kind of nervous of how Naruto would act about him knowing where he lived.

"Hey, Kiba. H-how'd ya know where I lived?"

"I asked a teacher, I was worried about ya cause you never came to 5th block. So I came to check up on ya. heh heh heh." Kiba said, scratching the back of his head.

Naruto was blown away, yeah he knew Kiba was different from Sasuke. But he didn't know he would go through so much trouble to walk all the way to his house just to check up on him.

"You wanna come in?" asked Naruto, holding the open wider.

"S-sure." Kiba walked into the house "So um… are ya doing ok, Naruto?"

"Yeah I'm alright." Naruto never had anyone from school to come over his house with good intentions before.

*vibrating* Kiba's phone was ringing

"Hello, oh hey Hinata! Sure, can I bring a friend?"

"Cool I'm on my way." *hangs up phone* "Naruto wanna come with me and my girlfriend to see a movie?"

Naruto was so happy! Kiba considered Naruto as an actual friend.

"Y-yeah!" Naruto said with what looked like one of the biggest smiles in the universe, it seemed the smile would tear the sides of his mouth it was that big.

"I'll go put something suitable on!" Naruto ran to the back to change clothes.

Kiba chuckled at how happy Naruto was. _"How could Sasuke be mean to such__ a happy boy.__"_ thought Kiba. "Ready to go, Naruto?" Kiba called down the hall.

"Yeah." Naruto had put on a regular black t-shirt and light blue jeans. This was the best day of his life.

(AT THE MOVIES)

"H-hey Kiba, over here!"

Both Kiba and Naruto looked over to see a girl with dark blue hair, pale white greyish eyes and a body other girls would die to have. Naruto watched as Kiba greeted his girlfriend with a long kiss, to Naruto it looked like Kiba couldn't stop kissing her. He lightly blushed at the sweet sight. The girl made her way to Naruto

"H-hi m-my name is Hinata. What's yours?"

"My name is Naruto nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too, Naruto".

"So what movie are we seeing Hinata?" Kiba asked.

"We're seeing a movie called I am Ledged."

"That movie with the American, Will Smith? Cool!" Kiba barked.

"And after that we can go grab a bite to eat." Hinata said with a giggle.

After the day was over Kiba and Naruto exchanged numbers and went home. Naruto arrived back at home around 8:00 to see a note attached to his door.

_Hey Naruto I want to talk to you about something tomorrow so do me a favour and come to school. Meet me on the roof first thing in the morning._

The note didn't say who it was from, but wasn't the roof one of Sasuke's spots?

Naruto wasn't going to go back to school but being friends with Kiba had motivated him to go back.

**(WELL THAT'S IT FOR THAT CHAPTER)**


	6. I can't love anybody like you can i ?

DISCLAIMER: I own no characters in this story.

CHAPTER 6: I can't love anyone like you! Can I?

**Naruto woke up in the morning with a text from kiba *good morning naruto see ya at school* naruto quickly got up and did all the thing people do in the morning and headed out the door for school. This was first time naruto ever felt happy going to school. But he remembered the note he gotten. He was nervous but he still went to see who the person was. Naruto made his way up the stairs to the roof to see sasuke standing there. He started to turn around but sasuke stopped him. **

**"Naruto wait!" sasuke said while walking towards naruto.**

**"Please don't be scared I was the one who wrote the note."**

**GREAT SASUKE KNOWS WHERE I LIVE!**

**"W-what do you want sasuke?"**

**sasuke came closer to naruto grabbing him by the wrist pulling him into his arms. "I'm sorry naruto I'm so freaking sorry" sasuke said while hugging him tighter.**

**Naruto didn't know what the hell got into sasuke why is he hugging me. "Sasuke I don't understand"! naruto said trying his best to get out of his arms. Sasuke let him go but still had his hands on naruto's waist. **

**"what the heck is your problem sasu-!. Naruto was cut off by sasuke lips. Now naruto was really confused why did he go from hitting me to kissing me he couldn't help but blush. Sasuke didn't want to stop kissing naruto but he had to get air so he did but he still had a tight grip on naruto.**

**"sasuke what the hell is wrong with you"!. .**

**"Naruto please forgive me I won't ever hit you again" sasuke said starting to kiss naruto's neck making naruto shiver.**

**"Wa-wait h-hey sasuke s-stop!" you'll leave marks"!**

**"STOP!" Naruto finally got out of sasuke's grip.**

**"I don't understand, why are you acting like this, you can just hit me and then just freakin kiss me what's next your going to push me off this roof then have sex with me!" naruto didn't try to add that last part it just came out."What made you think I even like boys!" naruto said fast as he could trying to cover up what he just said.**

**"I saw how you looked at Sebastian naruto". Sasuke said while raising an eyebrow.**

**"It's because Sebastian is a good teacher and he inspires me." "And you stole my first kiss you jerk!"**

**"I did huh? lucky me?" sasuke put a seductive smirk on his face.**

**"sasuke just please leave me alone I just want to have a normal life like any other human."**

**Naruto began to walk away. Sasuke ran and hugged him from behind "naruto I'm telling the truth I'm really sorry naruto"**

**Naruto almost melted from how sasuke rolled his name off his tongue in to his ear . "how about we start over as friends naruto"**

**Naruto thought to himself this was a good idea if it would lead to him having a happy school life. "yes sasuke we can" he said with a sigh.**

**"good". "Since were friends you won't mind me doing this" Sasuke spun naruto around to face him grabbed his waist and pulled him in to an ocean kiss. Naruto never noticed that sasuke was actually quite handsome and it actually felt kind of good to be held by him. Sasuke forced naruto mouth open with his tongue entering him and tasting every part of him making naruto blush and sasuke smile into the kiss. Sasuke really didn't care if naruto didn't kiss him back. *PUSH* "sasuke friends don't do thing like that!"**

***RING* without a second thought naruto ran to class. "Good morning Sebastian" naruto cheered going to his seat with sasuke following behind him also going to his seat.**

**(PRETTY SHORT HUH IK )**


	7. Naruto your mine

**HI MY NAME IS NAIKAIYUKI AND THIS IS MY FIRST FANFIC SO I might not do so good.**

**CHAPTER 7: Your mine naruto**

**It was 20 minutes before class started. **

**Izaya skipped into the classroom. "Good morning Sebastian sensei, naru- oh is this sasuke and naruto talking to each other!" "naruto I thought you hated sasuke." Naruto looked down at his desk.**

"**Hey Izaya come here" a dark, strong voice came in through the entrance of the classroom. It was Izaya's boyfriend Shizuo Heiwajima. **

**"Well master calls". Izaya got up from his desk at left out the door. *LOUD SPEAKER* Mr. Michaelis we need you in the front office. Without saying a word Sebastian left without saying a word leaving naruto and sasuke alone. **

**Naruto blushing still looking down at his desk. **

"**What are you thinking about Dobe."**

"**Huh o-oh it's nothing." **

"**about me kissing you ." sasuke raised an eyebrow.**

"**NO"!**

"**If that's not the problem can I kiss you again Naruto"**

**There it goes again the way sasuke says my name the sensation he gives me when he does that.**

"**sasuke stop this foolishness tell me why you kissed me, I mean didn't you hate me". "If tell you why can I kiss you again naruto". "I don't know." naruto said while looking away from sasuke. Sasuke got up from his desk making him way to naruto's placed his hands on his desk and leaned in closer to him. "It's because I like you naruto". "W-what". "can I kiss you now"? naruto blushed darkly waiting for sasuke's lips. Do I want him to kiss me he thought to himself .THIS IS THE GUY WHO HURT ME AND MADE ME CRY. "I want your permission naruto, tell me that I can kiss you". **

**Naruto paused. "y-you can"**

"**I can what naruto"**

"**you can kiss me"…"sasuke". without second thought sasuke forced his mouth into naruto's. Not caring that they was in school he begain to feel all over naruto making naruto shake and wince. Sasuke then started to un tuck naruto's shirt and his hands made their way up his chest and pinching one of his nipples. "I want you so bad Naruto". **

"**Sasuke"! "What are you doing we are at school"! Naruto said while pushing him away.**

"**I'm sorry". "w-wait are you saying it's ok if we weren't at school…naruto"?**

"**No, I need to go to the bathroom". Naruto got up and ran out the door down to hall. One his way there he saw Natsu he was with a tall orange head boy with dark brown eyes. "Hey what's up Naruto". "h-hey Natsu".**

"**where you going in such a hurry"**

"**to the bathroom heh heh".**

"**Oh Naruto this is my friend Ichigo kurosaki, Ichigo this is naruto".**

"**hey naruto ya like it here".**

"**yeah so far I kinda do".**

"**Good to hear naruto, knowing this school isn't actually normal, "especially with Izaya and Shizuo here". "HEY GUYS COME ON" gray yelled for down the hall.**

**"GRAY why the hell are you running around school in your underwear put on some clothes!"**

**"SHUT UP DRAGON BREATH!" gray yelled**

**Natsu ran down the hallway after gray. "Well see ya later naruto"**

**Ichigo than ran off after them.(14 min till class)**

**Naruto sat in the bathroom thinking about why he's giving in to sasuke. He's mad at himself for actually liking the kisses sasuke gave him and wanting more of them. Maybe this is a good thing that sasuke liked him he didn't want sasuke to keep picking on him and naruto get tired of him and end up doing what he did to Hidan. **

**"Naruto can I talk to you". Sasuke entered the bathroom.**

**"I'll tell you why I hated you so much when you came here but I don't want to discuss it here, since were friends or whatever we can discuss this at my house."**

**"is it really that important sasuke?"**

**"Yes naruto".**

**"Well ok then"**

**"This can be something for us to get to know each other better so let's get back to class dobe."**

**First block was great he got all his work done without having to worry about anything. Bell had ring and naruto and sasuke had went to their second class and there teacher was a browned skinned man with white braids in his hair and he raps when he talks a lot his name was killer bee. "yo yo yo what's up naruto"! he said as naruto entered the class. **

**"What's up teach ready to preach!"**

**sasuke rolled his eyes at the conversation him and killer bee was having while the class laughed at them, naruto liked his teacher very much he was like a uncle to him. **

**"rapping idiots" he said while going to his desk next to a red head girl with red eyes and glasses. **

**"Hey sasuke-kun you look very handsome today", **

"**Shut up Karin"!**

"**still playing hard to get still sasuke-kun" she said while taking her glasses off and exposing part of her breast.**

"**UGH" stupid hag". "Hey bee sensei I'm switching seats next to naruto's"**

"**Sure go ahead".**

**During class naruto was getting annoyed of Karin flirting with sasuke across the room. Was he jealous?*door opening* it was kiba. "hey bee ,Sebastian wanted be to bring you these papers" killer bee took the papers sitting them on his desk. "tell ya sensei I said thank you kiba" kiba looked around the class to see naruto waving at him. He's happy with sasuke next to him? "hey naruto see ya 5th block". Kiba said while leaving the class room.**

"**so you and kiba are friends naruto" said while raising an eyebrow.**

"**Y-Yeah kiba is a good friend to me I even went out with him and his girlfriend" he said with a smile even came to my house to check up on me when you- uh never mind."**

**This made sasuke feel even bad for what he did to naruto which gave him an idea. "say naruto this weekend do you wanna go out with me I want me and you to have a good relationship like you and kiba's, maybe even better". **

**"i-I don't know sasuke" **

"**Please naruto it'd be worth it".**

"**Ok sasuke I'll go". Sasuke smiled at naruto's answer.**

**Naruto never actually seen sasuke smile it kind of made him happy. *at 3rd block* third block* naruto and sasuke wasn't in the same class third block. His teacher had brown skin, purple hair and yellow eyes almost like a cats her name was Ms.** **Shihouin (yoruichi) naruto always admired her beauty he'd go straight for her. Naruto took this class with kiba, hikauru, kaoru, and Natsu.**

**"ok guys I want you all to take out your note books and write down these notes were having a quiz on this later"**

**Naruto sat next to kiba and Natsu. "I'd do her doggy style" kiba said digging his claws into his desk.**

**Naruto blushed at kiba's comment. **

**"kiba you have a girlfriend!" **

**"I know, I know I'm just kidding heh heh"**

**Naruto pulled out his note book and started taking the note off the board. He looked over at Natsu to see him staring at yoruichi drooling. **

**"She's like a chocolate bar I just want to lick and eat her up" Natsu said wiping the drool off his face.**

**Jeez is all the guys perverts in this school? Naruto looked over at the twins who had fallen asleep.*ring*everyone got up and headed out the door to lunch naruto was the last one to leave getting stopped by yoruichi. **

**"Naruto you are a great student I'm glad to see you smile again" she said while patting naruto on the head naruto was so happy it was like he had dogs ears and a tail and boy was his tail wagging.**

**When naruto got to lunch he noticed kiba, sasuke and Natsu were sitting at the table already eating. Naruto began walking towards them.**

**Kiba's POV**

**Is naruto coming over to sit here? He never likes to even look over here ever since sasuke told him not to sit here. This might not be good if sasuke gets mad.**

**"hey guys" naruto took at seat between sasuke and Natsu.**

**"Hey naruto" kiba and Natsu said. Sasuke just smiled at naruto. O_O **_**what sasuke didn't get mad he smiled**_**! **_**Good I don't feel like breaking up any fights**_** kiba thought to himself. Kiba was very happy about naruto and sasuke actually talking to each other. But he still wonders what happen between them to make them become friends. **

**Later on in the day naruto was sitting in 5th block right next Shizuo he seemed pretty mad about something he kept mumbling under his breath which freaked naruto out. "oh hi naruto you made it to class today"**

**Hey Izaya's in my last block too. Shizuo looked at naruto with a frown which made naruto look away in fear. **

**"Shizou this is naruto" Izaya made his way to naruto putting his arms around him. **

**"Really nice to meet you naruto, Izaya talks about you a lot" now that shizuo spoke to him he seemed less scary. **

**"Make sure you don't get involved with him" shizuo warned.**

**Naruto didn't know whether to laugh are to take what he said seriously. "Aww shizu-chan you're making me seem like a bad guy" Izaya whined.**

**"Ugh I love coming into this class" a voice said**

**Naruto looked at the person entering the classroom he had blonde hair that looked like it'd been cut and dark honey colored eyes and a long smile that looked kind of creepy but friendly.**

**"Hey who are you, I've never seen you before" the blonde hair man ask.**

**"I'm Naruto Uzumaki".**

**"Hey naruto I'm Shinji Hiruko" he said while reaching his hand out to shake Naruto's.**

**Naruto's last block teacher was Kakashi Hatake he was calm and nice and he could keep control of his class. **

**School was out and naruto said good bye to his friends. He later meets up with sasuke.**

"**Hey naruto you ready to go Dobe".**

"**don't call me Dobe, Teme!" naruto growled. The walk to sasuke house was awkward and quiet.**

**Once they made it into sasuke's house naruto was nervous because it looked like no one was there but them.**

"**You can sit down naruto" sasuke pointed at the sofa. Once naruto sat down sasuke came and sat next to him and he was a little too close.**

"**h-hey sasuke where is your family"**

"**They're dead"sasuke said with no emotion. Naruto's heart skipped a beat."I'm sorry to hear that".**

"**That's what I wanted to talk to you about naruto"**

**"the reason why I hated you so much is because you look just like the person who killed my parents 2 years ago, almost like his freaking son I didn't really want you coming to school I tried to scare you off but than I realized I'm not no better than that man if I keep hitting you like that".**

"**do my face make you angry….sasuke".**

"**Not anymore"**

"**Hey…my parents were killed 2 years ago too, but I don't know who the man really is."**

"**Really well I see you're not the only one hurting here"**

"**naruto please forgive me for forcing my feelings on you. "but I really love you"**

**"wait what?"**

**naruto didn't have time to talk when sasuke grabbed naruto's waist and smashed his mouth into his. Sasuke pushed naruto onto his back and forced himself between his legs he then started to force his tongue into naruto's mouth making him moan. He tasted so sweet we wanted more of naruto, he wanted to claim him and make him his. Naruto broke free from the kiss.**

"**s-sasuke w-wait"! Sasuke began to suck and kiss naruto's neck. Naruto tried his best to keep his moans in and sasuke tried his best to get moans out.**

**Sasuke unbuttoned naruto's shirt snatching it of his delicate body and then began to kiss down his neck to his chest making his way to one of his nipples and started sucking on one and pinching and twisting the other one.**

"**Aaaah" "sasuke please stop this".**

"**can I ask you something naruto" "are you a virgin"?**

"**y-yes".**

"**good that means I'll be the first to make love to you too." Sasuke began to unbutton naruto's pants. Naruto brought his hands down to stops sasuke's.**

"**wait sasuke"! Completely ignoring naruto ,sasuke grabbed naruto's hands and pined them above his head, while sasuke other hands began to rub roughly between naruto legs. "I'll make you feel good"…Naruto"…... Sasuke whispered naruto's into his ear that made that sensation come back ten times stronger the way he rolled naruto's name off his tongue almost made naruto give completely into sasuke.**

"**Naruto I glad it's getting hard like it's supposed to" sasuke pulled off naruto's pants and boxers making naruto completely naked. He brought his hand back to naruto's now harden member and begun to pump it slowly. Naruto closed his eyes do to the contact.**

**Naruto gave up holding his voice back and moaned to every stroke sasuke gave him. With no hesitation sasuke took naruto into his mouth making naruto moan even lauder he never felt anything like this before it was so good he didn't want to tell sasuke to stop anymore. Moments later Sasuke removed his shirt and unbuttoned his pants pulling out his own member and coating it with his saliva and positioning himself at naruto's entrance.**

"**I can't take it anymore forgive me naruto"**

**He gave naruto no mercy as he slammed into naruto making him throw his head back and yell sasuke's name. This time naruto didn't moan in pleaser he screamed in pain.**

"**S-sasuke it hurts!"**

"**bear w-with me naruto, it'll feel good soon" for a while the fucked in silence only with the sounds of skin slapping together ,sasuke's grunts and naruto screams. **

"**SASUKE!" there it was he hit naruto's prostate the pleaser overpowered the pain making naruto start back moaning. Sasuke starting thrusting into hard and fast. Naruto arms wrapped around sasuke's neck.**

"**naruto you feel so good"**

"**Don't say things like that s-sasuke."**

"**naruto….don't ever let anyone enter you but me understand!"**

"**I'm the only one who can do this to you", the only one who can make you feel like this!**

"**sasuke your being mean". Naruto managed to get out through his moans,**

"**Naruto your mine your body belongs to me"**

"**now tell me naruto who do you belong to" sasuke thrust increased dramatically.**

"**tell me"**

"**Y-you"**

"**what's his name"**

"**sasuke!" **

**after a few rough thrust naruto and sasuke and naruto came together collapsing and falling asleep . Was it me or did sasuke became dominate naruto thought to himself.**

**(WELL THAT'S IT FOR THAT CHAPTER) I'm not really not good with sex scenes lol hope I did good.**


	8. nothing much

**Watashi wa naikaiyuki desu, hajimemashite(my name is naikaiyuki nice to meet you) **

**Anime's that will be in this Sasunaru****.**

**BLEACH**

**BLACK BUTLER**

**FAIRY TAIL**

**CODE GEASE**

**MY BRIDE IS A MERMAID**

**DEATH NOTE**

**INUYASHA**

**WOLF'S RAIN**

**HELL GIRL**

**OURAN HIGH SCHOOL HOST CLUB**

**HIGH SCHOOL OF THE DEAD**

**AIRGEAR**

**DURARARA!**

**it might just be more than that i have to fit these into the story before i add more see ya! **


	9. PERVERT!

HI Naikaiyuki here, it's after Christmas and I got what I wanted from santa this time. Because if he didn't give me what I wanted this year I'd kick in the NUTS!

CHAPTER 9: PERVERT!

Naruto woke up to feel a heavy warm object over his body looking up to see sasuke sleeping peacefully on top of him. "Sasuke"! Naruto panicked pushing sasuke off him on to the floor. Sasuke woke up in confusion.

"WTF NARUTO"! "What the hell is your problem"!

"Sasuke I can't believe you did that to me!"

"Hey you wanted it just as bad as I did and boy didn't you take a pounding" sasuke said making his way back to the sofa. "Naruto entire face had turn red, he tried to get up but felt a sharp pain shoot up him back" sasuke smirked and made his way back to naruto picking him up in his arms. "Sasuke what are you doing". "I'm carrying you to my room because I know you can't walk right now Dobe. "

Making to his room sasuke threw naruto on to his bed and quickly throwing himself as well grabbing naruto and trying to cuddle with him, making naruto start to struggle. "Naruto lets cuddle" sasuke said in a playful tone. "Hey let go of me"! "No I like holding you like this." "Come on sasuke I have to go home".

"Can you just lay with me like this for a little while, if you do so I'll let you go home". Naruto just sighed and gave into to sasuke's plea. I just lost my virginity to the man that hated me but why am I not that mad? Did I want him to do those thing with me? Did I want him to have it? "What are you thinking about naruto"? "Is it about what we just did"? "You have a voice box of an angel, the way you call out my name just sends me to heaven. "S-shut up". Sasuke just laughed and hugged naruto tighter. "Naruto I don't want you to go home, spend the night with me". "I-I can't" "pleeeease naruto, I promise I want try anything".

"I don't have any clothes to be spending the night here, and I have school tomorrow.

"Why are you worrying about clothes we don't really have to wear any naruto, look at us now." Naruto had forgotten that they were both completely naked. "Naruto if you don't stay here with me I'm going to take you again." Sasuke threw himself back between Naruto's legs raised an eyebrow and rested between Naruto's legs waiting for his reply. "Or do you want me to". Naruto was lost in thought thinking on should he stay or not, he was weak completely helpless so if he'd try to leave sasuke would overpower him and do what they just did hours ago. "Ok i-I'll stay but just for today". Naruto felt something poke him between his legs, which made him panic once more.

"Get off me!" naruto tried to push sasuke up but he was too weak. O/O

"Sorry naruto I can't help myself when I'm around you, see even that face your making is making me want to do it again." Pre cum was leaking from sasuke member. Good I can use this as lube" he thought to himself. Naruto was scared of the look sasuke was giving him."W-wait s-sasuke please don't." "I'm sorry….Naruto…." With saying that sasuke thrusted into naruto making him scream. "Sasuke t-this i-isn't fair you said y-you wouldn't try anything!"

"Just shut up and take it dobe"! Time had passed and sasuke started to hit naruto's spot making him moan in pleaser. Once sasuke saw that he stopped. "w-what are you d-doing sasuke" naruto said as he panted. "What you want me to continue, if so ask me to." Naruto thought to himself about why sasuke gets so dominate and mean during sex. "You're horrible" naruto moaned. Naruto wrapped his arms around sasuke's neck pulling him down and kissing him deeply "please sasuke. Make me feel good. Sasuke was quite surprised, he didn't aspect naruto do all of that but he was happy that naruto was now enjoying himself now this made sasuke want to do it all night. It was 7:00 when they started and they finished at 9:35. They were completely exhausted and they both fell asleep.

*NEXT DAY*

Naruto, sasuke, Kiba, and Natsu were at lunch. Natsu and kiba was not really focused on their surroundings because they were too into their lunch. Naruto sat next to sasuke with made him nervous and blush when he kept thinking about what they did last night. "Naruto what are ya thinking about now" sasuke asked. "Damn it sasuke would you please stop asking me that"! naruto said while throwing sasuke a mean look. "Hey naruto you wanna come over today"

"NO WHY"!

Sasuke not caring about his surrounding he slid over closer to naruto to get to his ear. "Naruto cause I want to fuck you" sasuke said while licking his ear and rubbing his hands up between naruto's legs under the table. Naruto jumped out of his seat making sasuke laugh and kiba take focus off his food. "Pervert"! Naruto said while leaving his table out the cafeteria. Pervert? Kiba said to himself. He looked over to see sasuke taking out his phone and smiling to himself. What the hell it going on between them?

Naruto went down the hall, not watching where he was going he bumped into someone and the someone was tall with brown hair pushed back with a long string of hair come over his face his eyes were brown and seemed to draw naruto in. "be careful boy" the man said his voice was almost amazing as Sebastian . "Say I never seen you around here before I'm guessing your knew"

"Y-yes"

"Well nice to meet you I'm your school nurse Sosuke Aizen"

"I-I'm Naruto Uzumaki"

"I hope I get to see you again…Naruto.. Aizen said while walking away. Wait only way I could see the nurse is only if I get hurt right? So does he count on me getting hurt or something naruto thought to his self. Naruto phone had vibrated; he took it out and noticed he had got a message from sasuke.

*MESSAGE*

(Naruto if you don't come over today I'll fuck you at school)

*END OF MESSAGE*

Naruto almost dropped his phone. What the hell is up with sasuke why is he being so perverted, what he think I'm just some toy for his pleaser! Naruto texted sasuke back in anger telling him to shut up, he is not about to let sasuke take over him. What am I to sasuke?

Sasuke texted naruto sexual things all day long at school making Naruto cautions when he went to the bathroom or out alone, he didn't know if sasuke was going to jump from out of nowhere and rape him or something . It was 5th block and kakashi sensei asked naruto to run something up to the office for him. On his way down the empty noisy white hallway. He noticed sasuke coming around the coner behind him. Sasuke also noticed naruto in front of him and began smirking walking a little faster towards naruto. "Damn"! Naruto said to himself he pretended not to see sasuke . Once naruto heard sasuke footsteps getting faster behind him naruto took off running down the hall with a stack of papers in his hands making sure not to drop any which would make him have to stop, turn around and pick them up and sasuke catch him and do you know what.

Naruto ran all the way to the office once he got there he handed the lady with the big boobs and shiny orange hair and beauty mole under her lip and gray eyes(Rangiku matsumoto) the stack of papers that he ran for his life with.

Naruto's phone vibrated again he was nervous to see what the text said this time.

*MESSAGE*

(You dropped one of your papers my little fox I think you should come to the restroom and get it)

*END OF MESSAGE*

Naruto didn't believe what sasuke said till Rangiku told him he forgot a paper. "FUCK"! He shouted in his head. "I must had dropped it I'll go check the halls to see can I find it" naruto said

"Ok take your time".

Naruto made it to the bathroom to see sasuke standing there waving the paper at him. "can I have the paper s-sasuke" naruto begged.

"Can I fuck you naruto"?

"Could you please stop saying stuff like that to me sasuke and stop texting gross stuff to my phone, and I really need to turn that paper in to the office".

"Here you can have it come over here and get it". Naruto sighed and walked over to sasuke trying to stay out of his reaching distance." Naruto got too close letting sasuke snatch he closer to him and pushed him against the wall putting his leg between naruto's so that he couldn't get away. "He then begins to kissing naruto putting his tongue in every part of his mouth, "how do you want it naruto" sasuke said while trying to unbutton naruto's pants. " NO, Sasuke I don't want to do it h-here." "I'll come over to your house…after school…..ok". Sasuke stared at naruto for a moment.

"Ok love, but if you're lying to me you'll regret it" sasuke said while handing naruto the paper. Without a second to spare naruto grabbed the paper and ran out the bathroom. Sasuke just simply smiled.

Was he really going to take me freakin at school?" naruto thought about the threat sasuke gave him if he didn't come over, he didn't tell him what the threat was but naruto had plenty of ideas in his head and he didn't want to find out. "Stupid teme"!

(Well I'm really sleepy I guess I'll write the rest tomorrow.)


	10. LOVE?

Well I don't go to sleep on time any more *phew* I'm tired but I SHALL WRITE!

Chapter 10: LOVE?

Naruto made it back to kakashi sensei's class sneaking out his phone and deleted all the perverted messages out. "Something wrong naruto" Izaya asked putting an evil -like smile on his face.

"Oh it's nothing I-I'm fine heh heh,"

"We have 15 minutes before class is over guys so let's get our things together and ready to go kakashi sensei said putting a smile on his face you really couldn't see it but you knew it was there. "Only 15 minutes left, I-I have to go over to sasuke house but I'll make sure he won't take advantage of me". "I want to know "naruto mumbled to himself for a while, not noticing Izaya listening to him.

"say naruto you and sasuke seemed to have gotten close, you guys are so cute together".

"what d-do ya mean"

"oh nothing I'm just talking". Izaya thought it would be fun to get between naruto and sasuke's little relationship, but he was going to hold back for now.

"Hey naruto I want to ask you something" kiba said making his way over to the seat next to naruto's. "Ask me what""? Naruto just smiled.

"How did you and sasuke become friends"? Naruto paused at Kiba's question .

"w-well we seemed to talk more in 1st block, these couple of days and I guess he started to like me hehehee" "heh heh ok I see I thought he forced you to be his friend or something"

"Huh forced"!

"Hey I'm just kidding naruto"

*RING* "have a great weekend guys make sure to get good rest" kakashi said waving his hands goodbye. Naruto heart skipped a beat knowing of what he had to do after school with sasuke. He didn't want to have sex with sasuke. But he wouldn't mind coming over if sasuke just wanted to hang out and talk like real friends. That's all he wanted to do because he actually like sasuke a little even if he took his virginity. "Hey naruto me and a friend are going out this weekend ya wanna come" kiba asked with a smile. Naruto forgetting that he had a date with sasuke this weekend willingly said yes.

"Great I'll be there at 3:00 on the dot, see ya later naruto".

Naruto made his way down the school halls there to see sasuke waiting at the end with one of his hands on his hip. "Hey naruto, ya ready to go" sasuke was really enjoying all the faces naruto was throwing him. "Naruto, are you scared, it's not like we never did this before."

"Sasuke I really want to talk to you".

"About what"?

"About the things that's going on between us".

"Ok, sure the sooner we get to my house the sooner we can talk".

"Can that be the only thing we do….sasuke". Sasuke just smirked and walked way knowing naruto would follow. On the way to sasuke's house they stopped by Mc Donalds. "You hungry" sasuke asked. Naruto didn't have his wallet on him to pay for his own food and was not about to accept anything from sasuke, sasuke would probably tell naruto that he would have to pay him back with his body.

"No I'm fine" seconds after saying that naruto's stomach growled making sasuke laugh and rub naruto on the top of the head. "I'll get you a burger than". "I didn't ask for anything sasuke."

"Naruto I just want to feed and take care of what's mine"

"You don't own me!"

"Oh really, we'll see". Sasuke said raising an eyebrow. Naruto thought to himself about what sasuke said what the hell that supposes he mean! After getting their food they made their way to sasuke's house. Once getting there sasuke and naruto went into the kitchen and sat at the table naruto was nervous he should say something so sasuke would try anything. Naruto watched as sasuke pulled out his burger and began to eat it. Sasuke glanced over at naruto to catch him watching him eat. Sasuke winked at naruto making him turn away with a deep blush spreaded across his face. "So naruto what is it that you wanted to talk about"?

"Well about that, I- I wanted to ask you w-what am I to you?

"Isn't it obvious you're my lover or to simply put it my boy friend.

"W-WHAT"! "You, you can't just say that it's not like you asked me to be your boyfriend"!

"Naruto since I was your first in everything I thought we were one, first to kiss you and the first to make love to you, I'm not trying to use you for pleaser I want your heart too, I want all of you, I thought I didn't need to ask, but if you need me to ask for your permission for you to become mine than fine". " so Naruto do you want to be my boyfriend"? Naruto heart skipped a beat so sasuke really likes me? What if he's lying just to get in my pants again! I can't go through that once more. "I-I have to think about this, so it's no at the moment". Naruto said looking down at his food. "Sorry to tell you naruto but you have no choice but to say yes, you belong to me so you do as I say". "I told you I don't belong to anyone stupid Teme"!

Sasuke got and grabbed naruto's wrist "I guess I'll have to make you understand again" sasuke said while pulling naruto to his bedroom and throwing him on his bed. Sasuke had been waiting to claim naruto again, he thought about naruto all through school. "W-Wait sasuke"!

"No, it seems you have I problem not remembering who you belong to so I'll teach you over again" sasuke was skipped through the 4play ripping off naruto clothes and throwing them to the side already hard he position himself at naruto's entrance. "NO SASUKE, you can't go in dry"!

"Huh, well do you want to make me wet naruto"?

"w-what do you mean".

Sasuke pointed down to his member "suck on it"

"NO WAY IM NOT DOING THAT"!

"Ok than" naruto sasuke put naruto's legs over his shoulders; naruto knew it would be painful and that he wouldn't be able to take it".

"No wait….I'll do it". Sasuke waited for naruto's lips to come down to him. Naruto took his precious time making his way down sasuke knew he was scared but he had to look passed that so he grabbed the back of naruto's head and forced it into his mouth making naruto almost choke. Hmmmmm" sasuke tried to help naruto by pushing up head up and down on his member. Once naruto got the hang of it sasuke let go of naruto's head so he could continue on his own. So goood naruto, ahhhhh". Naruto blushed darkly at the moans, words and faces sasuke was making, sasuke did not once take his dark eyes off naruto he wanted to buck himself into naruto's mouth but he didn't want to choke him again. Sasuke grabbed naruto's head off of him and kissed him deeply.

He pulled naruto to the edge of the bed bending him over and suddenly slamming into him hard and fast repeatedly. "s-s-s-s-sasuke"! Naruto couldn't get not one word out. Sasuke grabbed naruto's hands and pulled them behind his back. He held onto them pulling naruto onto his rough thrust he gave him. Naruto couldn't grip onto anything all he could do is moan sasuke's name. "Naruto your all mine, you belong to me so don't ever forget that again"! "I'll make sure you don't forget, I'll make you scream". Sasuke thrust dramatically increased. "mine,mine,mine,mine!" He hit naruto's prostate over and over again. Naruto couldn't believe at how good sasuke felt it was amazing now that the pain was gone.

"Naruto do you love me".

"Yes"!

"I don't believe you".

"S-sasuke I love you so much, I want all of y-you sasuke!" "Please "! Naruto was completely lost in lust. Once again sasuke got out more than he expected from naruto. Minutes later both naruto and sasuke came and collapsed onto the bed. "I love you".

"I-I love you too sasuke" naruto realized he really did love sasuke I mean oh couldn't fall inlove with a guy like him. Naruto and sasuke talked about a lot while lying together naruto told sasuke about his past about hidan and sasuke talked about the man who killed his parents naruto was getting scared because the man sasuke was talking about sounded very familiar to him. "Hey sasuke don't mind me asking but what was the name of the man who killed your parents"? "Uh it was Minato Namikaze".

Naruto jumped out the bed and bagged away from sasuke. "What was the name of your father"? "Fugaku Uchiha." naruto's heart dropped to the floor. "What's wrong Dobe?"

"Sasuke, Minato Namikaze is my father, and I think you got it all wrong your father killed my parents!

(well I have to finish this up later I bet I made plenty of mistakes because I really rushed this chapter, well that's all I have to say because I really don't talk much see ya)


	11. i give up

Something tell me that I'm gonna rush this chapter oh well.

Chapter 10: ?i give up

"Naruto this better be some kind of joke"

"Sasuke people told me that a man with the same name as your father killed my parents"

"and my father name is Minato namikaze "

"Naruto that man killed my fucking parents, and your telling me he your father"!

"Sasuke your father killed my parents; I'm the one who should be mad"!

Sasuke and naruto were pissed and confused at the same time. Sasuke got up from the bed and grabbed naruto by his shirt shoving him against the wall. "So you're saying I fell inlove with the son of my father's killer naruto"!

"I don't understand what going on anymore sasuke"

"Get the hell out of here naruto"!

"Sasuke we can talk about this can't we, just because we're the sons of our parents doesn't mean we're them, this doesn't change the fact that I love you".

"You're sick naruto I don't want to see you anymore were breaking up". Sasuke let go of naruto and pointed to the door".

"Sasuke we can't just stop here"

"We are naruto I told you I don't want to see you again, it's better for you to leave now before I commit murder". Naruto was shocked that sasuke would even threat to kill him, does this mean that things are going back to the way they were, back to hell, why did I even say anything naruto thought to himself.

"I love you sasuke ". Tears start rolling down naruto's face as he left out of sasuke's room. Sasuke sat on his bed and put his face in his hands. naruto got home and laid in his bed, he was really scared of what his life was going to be like if sasuke wanted to kill him, he really loved sasuke and part of him didn't care if sasuke's father or his father killed each other's parents, he know thinking that was cruel but he didn't care he wanted to be with sasuke. *ring ring ring* naruto got a phone call he was kind of happy because he thought it was sasuke, but it was from an unknown number. "Hello"

"Hey is this naruto". Hold on I remember this voice naruto thought to himself.

"Y-yes, who is this".

"Omg naruto I can't believe it's you, I found you, it's me Deidara"!

"You're freakin kidding me, Deidara this can't be you, how did you get this number"!

"I went and talked to your grandparents to see how you were doing and they told me where to contact you, why you never called me to let me know you were ok you freakin idiot"! And I called you and you never answered bastard"!

"Because someone stole my phone, and couldn't remember your number"!

"Naruto, you didn't remember my number you prick"!

"I'm sorry heh heh"

"IT's not funny" Deidara said in a playful baby voice.

"Anyway I'm glad you're ok naruto, hey tomorrow since it's the weekend and I live in the leaf village now you want to meet up."

"You live in the leaf village, when in the hell did you get here"!

"Relax I got here this morning I had to my apartment situated."

"I'm gonna start going to Tanichi high school with ya isn't that cool". Talking to Deidara made naruto incredible happy and when Deidara asked naruto to out hang out tomorrow again naruto said yes forgetting that kiba ask to hang out and maybe sasuke. After naruto and kiba got off the phone naruto remembered what happened between him and sasuke. Naruto pulled out his phone and called sasuke.

"Naruto I don't want to talk to you, please don't call back".

"Can we please can we just talk".

"We have nothing to talk about naruto".

"Well are we still going out this weekend?"

"Are you fucking stupid naruto" after saying that sasuke hung up the phone, naruto knew he was going to say something like that he just wanted to make sure. *ring* naruto got a call from kiba saying that he wasn't going out tomorrow because of family issues. Well it was kind of happy because he could have the whole day with Deidara.

(NEXT DAY)

Naruto got a call from Deidara telling him to meet him at Mc Donalds. Naruto quickly got ready he was so happy to see his old best friend he almost forgot to put on shoes.

Naruto made it to Mc Donalds.

"Hey naruto over here"!

"Wow Deidara" naruto ran over to see his friend the guy who he hadn't seen in a long time the one who always had his back wait there was someone with Deidara he was tall and dark his hair was black so was his eyes and he really looked like sasuke. Once Deidara got to naruto he punched he right on the top of his head.

"What hell was that for?"

"Why didn't you wait till I came to school to Blast Hidan like that!"

"W-WHAT, why wasn't you at school to see it happen, anyways I don't what to talk about that."

"I understand, anyway I want you to meet Itachi, Itachi this is naruto". This guy made naruto scared he had a nice face but it had sasuke written all over it.

"h-hey nice to meet you". Naruto reached out to shake his hand.

"Nice to meet you too Naruto" Itachi said reaching out and shaking naruto's hand. Naruto couldn't help but think about sasuke when he seen this man. Naruto, Deidara, and Itachi talked for a long time at Mc Donalds. Naruto really enjoyed himself but sasuke was still on his mind especially with his somewhat like clone sitting in front of him. "excuse you two I got to go handle some business Itachi said while getting up and leaving. "We'll see ya later "Deidara said waving his hands goodbye. Now that Itachi was gone sasuke finally left his head it's not like he wanted him to leave he was actually a nice guy. Deidara and naruto talked about thing that happened to them in their past and so on.

"Can I get two of your Mc doubles" naruto noticed a familiar voice cut through their conversation. Naruto looked around to see who it was till he spotted a figure standing in line ordering his food

"S-sasuke".

"What's wrong naruto" Deidara looked to see what naruto was looking at. Once sasuke ordered his food he went and sat down at a table till they called for him to get his food. Naruto was nervous about sasuke being there he really wanted to talk to him. Sasuke looked around the room to see naruto sitting with another blonde some tables down. "Naruto" sasuke said to himself. "Excuse me Deidara I have to go the bathroom!" "O-ok naruto." Naruto quickly got up and power walked to the bathroom. Once there he washed his face in the mirror, he wanted to be with sasuke so bad this was the day him and sasuke supposed to went on their date, he wanted to see his friend Deidara but he also wanted to be with the one he still loved. Naruto began crying to himself but quickly had to man up and wipe the tears away. Naruto came out the bathroom to see sasuke still waiting on his food. For some reason naruto felt sasuke eyes locked on him as he went back to his table, "hey Deidara can we go".

"Sure come on." With saying that Deidara put his arm around naruto's neck and went out the door. Sasuke watched as they left out the door. "Guess he has moved on". For some reason it bothered sasuke he forced his self to let go of naruto but seeing he with another man so fast pissed him off. "I'll kill em!"

Later on that evening naruto said goodbye to Deidara and went home. "I'm so tired." Naruto wanted to try to talk to sasuke again him didn't want to give up on trying to get him back, but sasuke was being too difficult so he just gave up for him and sasuke. Naruto pulled out his phone and took a deep breath. *riiiiiiiing* *riiiiiiing* *riiiiing*

"Naruto what do you want, why do you still have my fucking number".

"Sorry sasuke I just wanted to tell you that I'll give up on since that what you want."

"Naruto who was that guy you were with today."

"w-What, oh that was that was my old friend I told you about Deidara, he moved to the leaf village". Why the he care who I was with?

"Sasuke I can't bear to hear your voice anymore, I'll delete your number so this is goodbye".

"Yeah whatever." Sasuke hung up and continued watching TV like nothing had happened.

The week end was over at it was another school morning had started. Kiba came to naruto's house before he went to school "hey naruto you ready to go!"

"Almost I'm waiting for a friend to get here. "Who's your friend".

"Deidara he's one of my old best friends". *knock knock knock* "speak of the devil".

Naruto, kiba and Deidara got to school Deidara went to the office to get his class schedules. Naruto went to class early he was the first student to make it.

"Good morning naruto"

"Good morning Sebastian" god he loved his teacher he know thinking this is wrong but he wants his teacher bang him he doesn't care how old he is he wants him the way he smiles just drives naruto crazy.

Naruto was about to go to his usual seat which was next to sasuke but he knew he couldn't bear being next to him so he sat in the seat next to Izaya's.

"Naruto are you alright" Sebastian said putting that smile on his face.

"yes I'm fine it's really nothing to worry about."

"Oh alright if you need anything from me just ask naruto". So you'll give me ANYTHING if I ask naruto thought to himself god I'm suck a perv. Later on everyone came to class. Sasuke came late to class seeing naruto sitting in the front and not in his usual spot. Sasuke shot naruto a death glare going to his seat. Naruto didn't know what to think of this so he just brushed it off. *knock knock*

*DOOR OPENING* sasuke watched as a tall man with blonde hair and gray eyes walk into the room. It was the same guy naruto was with at Mc Donalds sasuke thought to himself. His eyes made his way to naruto to see him happy as hell which really pissed sasuke off.

"Hello Deidara, why don't you introduce yourself" Sebastian said.

"O-Ok hi my name is Deidara it's nice to meet you all". All the class members were very friendly to Deidara hell they were friendly to any new student. Deidara took a seat right next to naruto. "It's so cool that we're in the same class Deidara"

"Yep sure is idiot"! Sasuke watched naruto and Deidara talk and laugh his blood was boiling he wanted to end this but deep down inside sasuke wished that was him naruto was laughing and playing with No he didn't want to be with his parent's killers son he wanted to hate naruto. At lunch naruto didn't sit at the table with kiba, natsu nd sasuke he sat alone with Deidara.

Kiba wondered why naruto didn't sit with them today, does it have something to do with sasuke.

"Hey sasuke you meet naruto's friend, he seems really cool".

"I don't care".

"Why don't you go talk to naruto, sasuke you guys are friends now right?"

"Shut up kiba naruto is nothing to me."

"Hey don't get mad at me just because your jealous" kiba said with a smirk.

"What are you guys talking about?" Natsu asked.

"Nothing idiot"! Sasuke said in anger Natsu really didn't care about sasuke's attitude his lunch was too good. Naruto felt his phone vibrate in his pocket he pulled in out to see a text another unknown number the text said I'll kill you. Yep it was a text from sasuke but naruto didn't know because he deleted sasuke's number and he really couldn't remember people numbers by heart to know it was from sasuke.

( i'll update later)i have naruto to read ;/


	12. making things worse

Something tell me that I'm gonna rush this chapter oh well.

Chapter 12: making things worse

Naruto text the unknown person back asking who it was but the person never text back. Naruto is quite an idiot at times so he thought it was a stalker or something but he brushed it off.

him that" sasuke asked himself. "I don't care about him anymore he can die if I care."

Sasuke was shocked to see naruto walking towards his lunch table with Deidara. Naruto and Deidara sat at the table and naruto sat right across from sasuke so they were sitting face to face. Naruto could see sasuke was pissed but he tried not to care. "Wow another new guy" natsu said with a smile. "Hey I'm Natsu it nice to meet ya".

"Yeah nice to meet you too". Kiba already got to know Deidara so it was no use to introduce himself. Deidara looked over to see sasuke looking at him in a disturbing way.

"Hey your Itachi's brother sasuke." Sasuke just stared at Deidara with a grin and it really pissed naruto off. "How do you know my brother?"

"u-uh were friends."

"hey sasuke you never told me you have a brother" naruto said with a sad look.

"yeah you r father didn't kill him." Everyone was in shock what the hell is going on here.

"Sasuke why are you being like this "! "You don't even know the truth, so just shut the hell up, maybe your father was a freakin murderer"! Naruto angry was coming back that same anger that almost killed hidan. "you didn't even know my father, if my father were to kill someone that person had to be evil."

Sasuke was on fire he jumped across the table throwing a punch right into naruto's face knocking him onto the floor. Naruto got up and also threw a punch hitting sasuke dead on in the face. He never dreamed of hitting sasuke . They fault till Sebastian and killer bee ran into the cafeteria and broke them up and pulled them into the principal's office. Their principle was lady Tsunade.

"Well naruto, sasuke what is this about, why were you fighting". She said putting her hand on her waist.

"you know what I don't even care, I want you two to forgive each other than give each other a hug". Those were things two people angry at each other really didn't want to do.

"I'm sorry sasuke" naruto said looking away trying to hide his tears.

"I want you to look at him and mean it when you say it"! Tsunade slamming her hands on her desk. Naruto then turned up to look at sasuke. "I'm sorry". "Now sasuke it's your turn.

Sasuke looked at naruto to see tears forming on his face. "I'm sorry."

"Now hug". Neither naruto nor sasuke made a move. naruto wanted to hug sasuke he wanted to feel him even if naruto wasn't love in the hug.

"NOW!"

Naruto and sasuke got up out their seats and made their ways to each other. Slowly they tried to find their arms around each other. Being so close naruto remembered the few moments they had together it was short but he couldn't lie to his self and say that he didn't miss em. Finally they form a hug, it was warm and soft it made him lost in thought. He remembered this sweet feeling of them feeling each other's bodies. Sasuke could have swore felt Naruto's grip tighten around him. The hug was over and sasuke and naruto didn't take one look at each other. They both got suspended for 3 days it wasn't much so they really didn't care.

After school naruto went straight home without saying good bye to anyone. He went and sat on his sofa turned on the TV and just sighed. He tried his best not to think about sasuke situation. *bam bam bam* someone was beating the hell out his door. Naruto got up and ran to see who it was this person was going to get all of his anger.

Once naruto opened the door he was slammed hard onto the floor. "DEIDARA"

"Shut up!"

"What are you doing"!

"What went on between you and that sasuke guy" Deidara said pinning naruto down.

"Nothing went on." "You're lying to me". "Get up Deidara your heavy." They were struggling on the floor till the tired each other out. Now they just sat there. "Hey naruto are you hurting because of him." Deidara is my best friend I should be able to tell him anything right? Naruto thought to himself.

"If you get off me a can talk." Naruto told Deidara everything that happened Deidara was shocked what kind of relationship was he in!"

"How about I talk to Itachi about it and then tell him to talk to sasuke about you".

"You'd do that"

"Yeah stupid, it might fix something, I'll call him now." "Deidara pulled out his phone and dialed Itachi's number he put it on speaker phone so naruto could hear.

"Hello."

"Hey Itachi I need a favor."

"What is it?"

"I need to come talk to you about it."

"Oh I know what you want, what a perv you are."

"n-no that's what I want; I need you to help me out with a friend."

"Ok but what are you going to give me in return?"

"what idk!"

"I'll make love to you."

Deidara blushed and quickly took the phone off speaker. Naruto laughed at his friend's conversation.

"Stop talking like that Itachi!" Itachi just laughed through the phone

"Ok I'll help Deidara."

"Thanks, bye."

"Wait no I love you." Deidara was really embarrassed.

"I-I love you."

"I love you to Deidara hahahahahahaha."

"Stop laughing at me idiot!" Deidara hung up the phone he knew that naruto was laughing at him.

"So Deidara you and Itachi have something going on?" naruto said with a smirk.

"If you must know than yes, we're together." "I'm going to head over to his house I'll see you later."

"Yeah see you later."

Deidara explained the whole sasunaru situation to Itachi at first Itachi didn't know what to say but since he loved Deidara more than anything he agreed to talk to sasuke.


	13. 3 sexual days part 1

Something tell me that I'm gonna rush this chapter WAIT! I said that before didn't I well I can't rush this than people will think I'm a lazy writer.

Chapter 12: 3 SEXUAL DAYS

Itachi went to sasuke's house and sat down to talk to him.

"Now what is it you want to talk about?"

"It's about naruto."

"I'm not talking about him."

"Do you realize naruto is madly in love with you sasuke, he really doesn't care about the situation about you and his father all he want to do is be with you.

"Shut up how do you even know him"

"Isn't it obvious I meet him through Deidara."

"I don't care I don't want to see him anymore." Itachi was keeping something very important from sasuke but since he loved Deidara too much he had to tell him about his father if it would make Deidara happy about his friend.

"Sasuke I need to tell you something important so listen"

"Naruto's dad did kill our father bu-

"Ha I knew it"! Sasuke said cutting Itachi off.

"But our father killed naruto's dad also.

"What!"

"Sasuke our father was planning to take over the leaf village and Minato had to stop him before he started some pointless fight, so our dad is the bad guy is the situation not naruto's. "minato asked to watch over our father actions so that's what I did and one day I overheard our dad talking to someone about trying to take over ." "and you know what, he didn't even care about mom."

"And how the fuck do you know that!" sasuke growled and made a fist

"When you and most of the other villagers went off to the mountains to train, that's when father took action he saw his chance." During the fight I know it's pretty hard to believe but he used mom as a shield to escape one of the villagers attacks she pleaded for he to let her go but he just held on to her." "I couldn't believe my clan actually turned on the leaf village, after all they did for us." So I didn't help our clan nor the leaf village fight I just left. "and still after that they still accept us living here." "but the time minato cault up with father both of them came at each other with amazingly strong attacks eventually killing each other. Itachi told naruto a lot about what happen while they were gone for that month; it was hard getting through to sasuke head but eventually sasuke started to believe once Itachi had shed a tear.

"I have to go." Sasuke got up and ran out the door. Itachi had accomplished his mission.

Sasuke ran all the way to naruto's house through the night. Part of sasuke didn't want to believe anything Itachi said nut if it was a good excuse for him to make up with naruto he'd take it.

NARUTO'S (P.O.V)

Naruto was sleep in his bed he hoped Deidara's plan had worked. He kept thinking to himself that it would work so he starts crying to himself. "I wished I never asked you that stupid question."

*bam bam bam!* "HEY DOBE OPEN YOUR DOOR!"

"Sasuke!" naruto hopped out of his bed and ran towards the door.

"hey naruto, open your door!""

Naruto took no time in opening the door. "Sasuke what are you doing here"

Sasuke just snatched naruto into his arms. "I was right naruto your dad did kill my dad, but my dad killed yours too." Naruto was now confused. "w-what!"

"Let's not talk about it." sasuke's grip tighten around naruto's body naruto couldn't help but love it and hug him back. "I missed you so much naruto." Naruto wanted to know what had happened but it was best to not talk about it and never bring it back up. "I've missed you too sasuke."

"I'm sorry naruto can I do anything to make it up to you." "Since we're suspended from school for these three days stay here with me."

"Sure naruto." Sasuke pulled naruto to his lips from the back of his head. "Open your mouth naruto I want to taste you." Once naruto did sasuke smashed their lips together and he tasted every part of him god he missed naruto he just wanted to pull naruto to his room and fuck him but he had to control himself naruto was hoping on that he wouldn't and was surprised that sasuke didn't.

"You have any clothes for me to wear naruto." Sasuke heading to naruto's room he really didn't feel like going all the way home to go get any. "Y-yeah."

"Good" sasuke said throwing himself onto naruto's bed. Sasuke grabbed the Tv remote Off naruto's dresser and turned on the TV. "Come" sasuke said patting the spot next to him. Naruto crawled to the spot laid down. They have been watching TV for a while now and naruto was getting frustrated why wasn't sasuke trying anything. "what are you thinking about naruto?" jesus not that question again.

"you're wondering why I haven't tried to take you here." Naruto blushed and turned away. "If that's what you want just tell me." Sasuke smirked.

"Shut up!" naruto got up off the bed. "I'm going to take a bath." While naruto was showering he was thinking about how happy he was for him and sasuke to be bad together again. Naruto got out the shower and headed back to his room to find sasuke sleep so naruto just crawled up next to him and went to sleep.

(Suspension day 1)

Naruto woke up late he looked over to his right to see sasuke wasn't there he smelt something good so he walked to the kitchen to see sasuke had cooked. "Good morning Naruto, hungry?"

"Y-Yeah" naruto smiled and took a seat his table, sasuke sat his plate of food in front of him there was pancakes eggs and sausages. "Looks good" naruto said taking a bite "wow it's good too."

Sasuke just smiled he really didn't cook the breakfast and woke up early that morning and went and got breakfast from Mc Donalds and scraped them onto the plate, he knew naruto wouldn't know.

After both of them ate breakfast sasuke went into the living room and watched TV. Naruto still wondering why sasuke didn't jump him yet or said anything dirty it kind of felt good not to do those things all the time. Naruto went and joined sasuke sitting next to him. Sasuke noticed naruto wasn't wearing a shirt. He wants me to fuck him sasuke thought to himself, but actually naruto didn't. naruto moaned and tilted his head back showing his neck.

"Stop that." sasuke said calmly.

"Stop what?"

"Nothing." Sasuke scanned naruto's body. He's just asking for it.

Sasuke leaned over and started kissing naruto's neck down to his chest.

"Sasuke hold on."

"Shut up." Sasuke moved his hands down into naruto's pants and began to rub him. naruto knew this was going to come. His hand felt so good he tried his best to hold back his moans.

"Trying to hold back are we?" sasuke crawled between naruto legs and started grinding roughly into him which made naruto pant. "It feels good doesn't it?"

*knock knock knock* someone was knocking on the door which made naruto throw sasuke off him onto the floor with a hard thud. It was kiba and Deidara. "Hey naruto can we come in, we're not disturbing anything are we?"

"Yeah s-sure." Naruto tried his best to hide his erect member damn that sasuke. Kiba and Deidara had came into the living room to see sasuke. Kiba was just confused as hell and Deidara was happy his plan worked. Damn that naruto bringing them in while we were about to get busy. "Excuse me sasuke said with a smile." Sasuke went into the bathroom, not knowing this naruto went in right be hide him and shut door. sasuke grabbed naruto from behind and held his arms down. "Naruto you think bringing them in is going to stop me from pounding you.

"Wait sasuke!"

Sasuke bent naruto over on the sink and not showing any mercy thrusted into him making him scream.

"Kiba and Deidara jumped. Kiba got up and ran to the scream he thought naruto had got hurt he came the bathroom door. "h-hey naruto are you alright."

Damn it kiba was at the door. Naruto opened his mouth to say something.

"Y-YES!"

Naruto looked back at sasuke to see a smirk on his face. Sasuke begain to thrust in and out of naruto rough and fast. Naruto said sasuke's name with every thrust.

"Naruto do you like me doing this to you with your friends right in the other room." Sasuke pick naruto up and sat him up on the sink putting his legs over his shoulder. sasuke thrusted into harder than ever. Naruto moan and made little screams. "Naruto you feel so good!" sasuke grabbed naruto's harden member and being to pump it. This went on for a while. "Sasuke I can't take it anymore!" naruto came onto sasuke's hand and sasuke came into naruto. "Next time you try get out of sex I'll fuck you just like this at school."

"Understand!"

"Yes I understand." Naruto said blushing oh no there was the old sasuke again.

Sasuke came into the living room and sat on the sofa next to Deidara. "w-where's naruto" Deidara asked

"In the bathroom." Kiba smelt something that smelt like exhaustion. Naruto came in 5 minutes later he was kind of limping and a little embarrassed. Sasuke just smirked "what's wrong naruto why are you limping?" sasuke asked with a sexy grin on his face.

"Shut up teme!"

Kiba thought their relationship was very bipolar. A phone had rung and everybody checked their phones it was Deidara phone. "Hello"

"hey Deidara." Deidara phone was loud so they could hear what the other person on the other line was saying. "h-hey Itachi." Sasuke's eyes shot over to Deidara. "You wanna have phone sex." He said in a seductive voice a voice Deidara would have given into. Everyone had fallen to the floor.

"NO LEAVE ME ALONE"! Deidara hung up the phone in Itachi's face.

Deidara looked around to see everyone of the floor.

"What the hell is wrong with you guys!" he said while blushing. Sasuke did a face palm.


	14. 3 sexual days part 2

Chapter 14: 3 sexual days part 2

After kiba and Deidara left sasuke and naruto continued watching tv on the sofa. Naruto was nervous at the way sasuke was staring at him it was like he was naked of something with sasuke pretty much would make him. "What wrong sasuke" naruto said without making any eye contact.

"I want to go another round naruto."

"Sasuke I'm tired I just want to rest, I'm not just some sex toy."

"calm down naruto I want try anything I'll just handle myself in front of you."

"w-what are you talking about." Sasuke gave naruto a sexy smirk and unbuttoned his pants pulling his member out and started stroking it.

"What the hell is your problem, don't do that in here!"

"Well can I put it in you naruto?"

"You're sick!" Naruto was afraid to move because he knew the time he jumped up off the sofa sasuke would grab him and have his way with him, so he just sat there. He heard all the moaning sounds and the call of his name crawl into his ears this was so embarrassing sasuke was just masturbating right in front of him, why is sasuke such a perv.

"Ahhhhh Naruto it's so good." Naruto couldn't take it anymore sasuke was really turning him. sasuke was really sexy everything about him was. He really wanted sasuke he was waiting for sasuke to take him again but sasuke really didn't make a moved towards him sasuke knew naruto couldn't resist him he actually saw how naruto was getting so he wanted to tease him.

"do you want me naruto, all you have to do is ask for it."

"S-shut up you perv!" naruto screamed. Naruto got up and headed to his bedroom did he want sasuke to take him? I mean who wouldn't sasuke was sexy everything about him was. Naruto knew sasuke would follow him and sasuke knew what naruto wanted.

(With kiba)

Kiba was walking around his house thinking about the horror that was about to come and that horror was him going in to heat. Every year kiba animal side of him makes him go in to heat. His mind is filled with sexual things and he can't really hold himself back from what he wanted. Yeah Hinata was his girlfriend but they never done anything before, kiba always wanted to lead her into it but he was scared he was rushing things and he knew while in heat around her he would take her virginity no matter how much she would tell him to stop. So during those days he would avoid school and Hinata.

"Maybe I can ask naruto to stay at his house next week." he said to himself. He wanted to call Hinata and talk to her about it since he wanted to do these things with Hinata he wanted to claim his mate.

Naruto was completely exhausted and was sleep in bed sasuke just laid next to him and watched him sleep. Yeah he know he was way to perverted but it was all naruto's fault the way he acted around me and his body just makes me want those kinds of things all the time he couldn't help himself. He was completely in love with naruto and there was no way out he didn't want a way out either. He kissed naruto on his forehead and went to sleep with naruto snuggled into his arms. Naruto woke up in the middle of the night because his phone had vibrated. He had a text message saying *you will be mine soon, soon as my little fox gets hurt* naruto was kind of freaked out by the message and where did he get the nick name fox from, but he thought about maybe this person has the wrong number and is sending messages to the wrong phone. But he didn't text back just ignored it and went back to sleep in sasuke's arms. Naruto woke up the next morning with 5 more text messages from the same number.

*MASSAGES*

(hope you slept well fox)

(I can't wait to see you again)

(I love you so much)

(I can't wait when the day comes that you'll be mine)

(I love you naruto)

Now naruto was really freaked out does he have a stalker? Naruto woke up in the morning got out of bed and went outside to check his mail to see a present with his name on it on his porch. Naruto took his time opening the box to a dead bird inside naruto threw the box down this was a disgusting prank he looked at the box to see a note inside he tried his best not to touch the dead animal.

*NOTE*

(I wanted to hunt for my little fox, I hope you in enjoy my gift, I love you Naruto) naruto took the bird out of the box and dug a hole to bury it in who could kill an animal like that? After that he threw the box and letter away. He tried not to think about the text messages or that note he received.

Sorry I didn't make it long or update this sooner it depends on how many reviews I get to see if I'll continue this story. I but most likely I'll finish it. See ya -_-


	15. 3 sexual days part 3 stalker?

Chapter: 15

Naruto went into the kitchen to wash his hands after handling the dead animal. When he threw the napkin he used to dry his hands off with away and turn around to see sasuke standing in his boxers .

"o-oh good morning" naruto said taking a step back. Sasuke grabbed naruto in for a kiss.

"Good morning naruto." Sasuke said letting him go but still holding on to his waist.

"I love you naruto." Naruto blushed he didn't know why sasuke always say it, it made him think today was going to be great. Later that day naruto and sasuke went out to get dinner. Naruto was eating his ramen like a pig. Sasuke just watched in shock.

"Are you enjoying yourself" sasuke said scratching the back of his head.

"Yeah it's been a while since I had ramen heh heh." Sasuke watched his lover and all he could do is smile.

"another please!" naruto shouted to the short girl with the pitch black hair and beaming red eyes she was very beautiful she worked at the restaurant called Osaka that naruto and sasuke were eating at her name tag read (Ai). "Yes one moment please" she said emotionless. Once naruto food came he quickly began eating which made him burn his mouth. "Damn it!" naruto shouted holding his mouth. Sasuke smiled and gave out a low laugh that he never had in LONG time. "Don't be such an idiot Dobe, let it cool off some."

"I know I know." naruto finished his mean in no time sasuke had two bowls and naruto had 7 how did he eat all of that I don't know this is naruto we're talking about. "Ahhhhh I sooo full." Naruto said holding his stomach.

"Come on naruto let's go for a walk and work it off." Sasuke and naruto went to Kokako park it's a park for lovers to hang out. Naruto and sasuke sat on a bench by a pond. "Today has been fun sasuke."

"Yeah it has." Sasuke smiled. Naruto leaned in over towards sasuke their faces were centimeters. "Sasuke I love you." Saying that naruto planted a kiss on sasuke's lips which quite shocked sasuke this was the first time naruto has ever kissed him without being forced and teased to. Sasuke picked naruto up by his waist and sat him on his lap. He held onto naruto kissing him deeply it felt so much better when naruto kissed back. Sasuke started to unbutton naruto's shirt but stopped himself realizing they were still at the park.

"What's wrong sasuke?" Naruto said in confusion. "We're at a park Dobe." For some reason naruto didn't care I mean it wasn't any people around it was just them two.

"s-sasuke do you w-want to do it here." Huh naruto wanted me to take him in public! Sasuke thought to himself.

"Do you want to naruto?" sasuke stared into naruto eyes waiting for his answer. Naruto was scared to say yes so he just kissed sasuke. And sasuke knew that it meant yes. Naruto and sasuke made out for a while ripping each other's clothes off their bodies making them both completely naked in public.

"I can't take this anymore naruto I want you." Naruto knew what he had to do he lifted his entrance onto sasuke harden member he was putting sasuke inside him quite slow which made sasuke feel like he was being teased. Sasuke grabbed naruto's waist and forced him onto his lap thrusting deeply and roughly into him. Sasuke wanted naruto to ride him but obliviously naruto didn't know how so sasuke and naruto went into the grass. Sasuke then put naruto's legs over his shoulders so he could have move access into naruto. "Hurry before someone comes." Naruto said shaking. Sasuke began thrusting into naruto with great speed hitting his prostate on the first try making him scream and moan his name."

"Your body feels so good naruto." Naruto really couldn't say anything back because of the amazing feeling sasuke was giving him. Sasuke then pick naruto up having naruto wrap his legs around sasuke's waist making sasuke go deeper than ever. Both of them was lost in lust they didn't care if anyone caught them what they were doing felt too good to even care. After a few more thrust sasuke came into naruto and naruto came onto sasuke's stomach. They almost fell out till they heard children voices coming closer to their area. They quickly put on their clothes and ran home completely exhausted.

Once they made it too they house sasuke fell out on the sofa naruto went into his bedroom to see a note and red rose petals sprinkled out around his bed, naruto was completely terrified could this be the person that sent the text and the dead bird to his house? Of course it was but how the hell did he get in naruto remembered that he locked his door. Naruto walked slowly to his bed and grabbed the note. He opened the note as if had a bomb tied to it.

*NOTE*

(THIS IS WHERE WE'LL MAKE LOVE MY LITTLE FOX)

.


	16. back at school again

Chapter: 16 Back at school again.

(I want to give a special thanks to the people who follow me and this story you guys are awesome ^_^ and to you (Kidari) cause you always review and let me know how I'm doing.)

Naruto quickly cleaned up the mess of petals off his bed he didn't tell sasuke about what was going on because he really didn't know how sasuke would respond to it. Naruto searched around his house to see if anyone way hiding in it but lucky him no one was. Naruto went back into the living room with sasuke and snuggled on the sofa with him fallen asleep. Naruto and sasuke had quite a great sleep when they woke up it was 5:00 in the afternoon. Both of them sat and watched TV they were watching a movie in silence. Naruto's phone started ringing. Sasuke watched as naruto answered his phone.

"Hello."

"Hello my little fox, did you like my gift?"

"w-who are you" naruto said calmly.

"What do you mean boy I'm your lover." Naruto slammed his phone shut. He didn't want to hear another word. "Who was that naruto?"

"Some kids doing a prank call."

*knock knock knock* sasuke got up off the sofa to answer the door and naruto watched him with caution what if it's that guy . Sasuke opened the door to see kiba and natsu. "What are you two idiots doing here" sasuke growled.

"no the question is what are you still doing here sasuke." Kiba asked turning his head to the side.

"That's none of your business."

"Look can we come in or not I really need to talk to naruto." Sasuke just walked away letting kiba and Natsu in. "hey kiba, hey Natsu!" naruto said in excitement.

"What's up naruto."

"Hey naruto"

"What bring you guys over here?"

"I wanted to talk to you about something" kiba said.

"About what?" naruto asked. Kiba took a seat next to naruto. Kiba told naruto his story about when the time comes when he goes into heat. When kiba was finished naruto thought it was kind of funny.

"So kiba if Hinata were to come around while you were in heat you'd rape her?" sasuke asked

"Pretty much, but please don't call it rape." Kiba said hiding his face.

"It wouldn't be rape if she likes It." natsu said raising one hand into the air and getting a laugh from sasuke and naruto.

"Is that for any women, or just Hinata?" naruto said with a chuckle.

"Hell for any women I come in contact with, maybe even men too." Kiba said laughing.

"Why don't you talk to Hinata about it kiba?" sasuke asked.

"I don't want to scare her dude."

"Hey what if you talk on the phone with her while in heat kiba, would you try to rape her into phone sex." Sasuke said making a joke making everyone laugh.

"No sasuke I would say dirty things to her." Kiba felt like a big pervert as many times as he tried to change the subject sasuke would bring it back up to mess with kiba.

Kiba and natsu left naruto's house around about seven. Naruto felt like his life was almost the best ever, he had a love, friends and no enemies, but his only problem was the stalker he tried not to think about.

"Naruto you want to go shower together." Sasuke asked with no expression of lust on his face. Why must he give me question that I'm too scared to answer why couldn't he say lets go take a shower naruto, Naruto thought. "Come on" sasuke put his arm around his lover and pulled him to the bathroom. I'll go get us some towels, you can get in." sasuke said leaving the room. Naruto was nervous to take a shower with sasuke he knew sasuke would want to do something adult like while in there. But with no complaint naruto hopped into the shower. Minutes later sasuke came in naruto was blushing deeply seeing sasuke naked like this was. "what's wrong?" sasuke said with a smile.

"n-n-nothing." Naruto turned away from sasuke and began to wash his upper body. Naruto peeked at sasuke who was washing himself all over the way the water and soap ran down his body was really a turn on sasuke then began to wash his lower body naruto couldn't take his eyes off him. Sasuke looked up to see naruto staring. "like what you see." Sasuke said with a smile.

"you need help naruto, here I'll help you." Sasuke gently pushed naruto against the bathtub walls making him wince at the coldness touching his back. He then begain to wash naruto lower area moving the wash cloth around his member.

"Sasuke I-I can do that on my own."

"You can but I want to do it." while sasuke began to pump his member, naruto was trying his best not to get hard but he couldn't help it sasuke had magic hands. sasuke kiss and sucked all over his lovers neck leaving marks naruto tasted so good to him and the sound he received were amazing. He wanted to make naruto scream and moan and the best way do that was to fuck him. Sasuke kneed down in front of naruto's member taking it completely into his mouth.

"S-sasuke you don't have to do that." Sasuke was sucking and bobbing making naruto moan in pleaser. Naruto grabbed the back of sasuke's head and forced him deeper into him mouth making sasuke choke which was a big mistake.

"I'm sorry!" sasuke growled and stood up to face naruto he grabbed naruto hands and pinned them above his head with one hand and squeezed naruto's member with the other.

"You think I'm going to let you cum after choking me like that."

"I'm sorry sasuke."

"I'm going to fuck the hell out of you" sasuke said with an evil grin.

"Turn around and bend over "sasuke commanded. They were fucking in the shower for quite a while sasuke grunts and naruto screams and moans echoed throughout the bathroom. Wasn't gentle with the thrust he gave naruto I mean he never was. Naruto loved how he'd get dominate during sex. More time passed and naruto was amazed and tired damn sasuke never lasted this long.

"Sasuke I can't take you anymore!" sasuke ignored naruto keeping his thrusting speed fast, hard and rough. Naruto screamed sasuke's name coming for the second time. Sasuke continue thrusting into naruto, naruto thought he was going to faint into the tub how did sasuke last this long it was driving him crazy he knew his ass was going to be sore than ever in the morning. Minute's later sasuke finally came into naruto. Naruto couldn't move so sasuke had to dry him off and carry him to his bed.

"My ass is going to hurt because of you!" he said throwing a pillow at sasuke. Naruto immediately went to sleep in sasuke's arms.

(NEXT DAY)

Sasuke and naruto suspension was over and it was time for them to go back to school. naruto had a hard time getting ready because like he said his ass was in pain. Sasuke smirked it was a job well done for him. When they got to school naruto limped to class only Izaya and Sebastian were in class. Izaya watched as he saw naruto limp into class. "are you alright" naruto Sebastian asked with a worry look on his face. "Y-yeah, thanks for worrying heh heh."

"Wow naruto,sasuke really didn't hold back did he." Izaya said with a smirk

"w-what!" naruto remember the time when Izaya came into the classroom limping and the reason why.

"i-i-I don't know what you're talking about."

"Relax naruto I'm just kidding."

"Naruto we really missed you I think I'm the one who missed you the most." Sebastian said patting the top of naruto's head. Naruto couldn't hold back his blush damn he was in lust with his teacher. Naruto completely forgotten he had passion marks on his neck asked to go to the nurse office to get a band aid to cover them up he hoped like hell no one didn't see em.

"Naruto entered the nurses office to see Aizen sitting in his office chair. Aizen looked over to see naruto and just smiled. "Need anything"

"y-yeah I need a band aid." Aizen eyes looked over naruto's body for cuts are bruises but he only spotted a red love marks on his neck that naruto failed to cover up. Aizen frowned at the marks which made naruto stiffen up. He handed naruto the band aid. "Here my litt- Aizen caught his words. And naruto took the band aid and limped /ran out the nurse office Aizen growl at the sight but who knows why. "Did he see these marks on my neck, why was he looking like that!" naruto took the band aid and put in onto his neck the band aid was big enough to cover up both of the marks. He came back to class to see sasuke sitting in his chair. "Where were you naruto, why do you have that on your neck did you get hurt?"

"Shut it sasuke you know exactly why I have this around my neck." Sasuke laughed at naruto.

"I'm sorry Dobe."

"Teme!" naruto said under his breath.

"IIIIZZZAAYYA!" a loud shout came into the door. "I'll kill you!" it was shizuo Hewajima.

He was holding a water fountain in his arms above his head.

"Shizu-chan, why be so angry." Izaya got up out his seat because he knew what was to come.

Sasuke got up and pulled a shocked and scared naruto out of his seat and out of the way. Sebastian just watched. Shizuo flung the fountain at Izaya luckily Sebastian jumped in the way of Izaya and caught the object. "Shizuo enough of this go to class, you handle your personal problems at home."

"well Izaya looks like we have to go home!"

Shizuo ran and grabbed Izaya by the arm before he could get away.

"I'm gonna break your hip bones!" shizuo said.

"Rough sex as always shizu-chan."

(in Yoruichi's class )

Once again naruto watched all his friends drool over their teacher. This made naruto think.

"Hey kiba if you were around Ms. Shihouin in heat would you try to take her?"

"Hell yeah."

"I'd help you with that kiba." Natsu said adding a thumbs up.

"no thanks I could satisfy her on my own."

"Why are you guys such pervs." The Hitachiin twins said.

"Shut up doppelgangers!" kiba and natsu growled.

"Hey guys pay attention please." Yoruichi said pointing to the board.

"Anything for you teach!" kiba said sitting straight in his desk.

"Oh and he means anything! " The twins added.

During lunch time naruto didn't see sasuke around anywhere so he went off to look for him. he checked everywhere but one place the roof. So he headed off. Naruto was running down the hall to be stopped by a certain nurse. "Slow down or you might fall and hurt yourself."

"Sorry but I'm in a rush." Naruto said running straight past Aizen. Aizen frowned and continued on.

Naruto made it on the roof to see sasuke sleeping peacefully. It brung back memories of when he was sleeping on the roof and sasuke got mad and woke him up. Naruto didn't bother him he just watched him sleep. Naruto was happy that this handsome young man wasn't his enemy anymore this guy was his lover and he wanted it to last forever. Sasuke began to talk and move in his sleep. Was it a nightmare?

"Run naruto he'll get you." Naruto started busting out laughing he mind was like what the hell but his heart was like aww he's dreaming about me. Naruto came closer to sasuke's face to hear the things he was saying. Naruto loud laughter woke sasuke up. Sasuke opened his eyes to see a face over him. He quickly jumped up hitting naruto dead on the face hurting himself in the process. "Damn it!" naruto said grabbing his nose. "Shit, naruto what the hell!"

"I'm sorry I came looking for you since you wasn't at lunch."

"why were you in my face dobe!" "Were you trying to molest me in my sleep you perv!"

"wh-what no I'm not like you, I don't just-!" naruto said. Sasuke shut naruto up by pulling him down into to a wet kiss. "no way sasuke don't you dare try anything!"

"don't worry dobe I want go that far."

Someone was watching them. That person was angry at the sight before him. "Just you wait."

"I'll have you bowing at my feet…..naruto."

(well that's it for that chapter I'll make sure next time my chapters be long see ya) ^_^


	17. going too far

**CHAPTER 17: (going too far)**

**Naruto was scared to go home alone, sasuke had went home for today. Once naruto got home what he feared the most just happened. Naruto had present all over his porch and he wasn't going to open not one. He didn't even go into his house to afraid if the stalker had broken in. he went and sat on a bench in his yard. It was going to get dark soon so naruto called Deidara to see could he come over.**

"**hi, naruto what's up"**

"**hey, you wanna come over?"**

"**sorry naruto I'm on a date with Itachi."**

"**Oh ok I see"**

"**Naruto are you ok."**

"**Yeah I'm fine don't worry"**

"**Alright see ya later"**

**Naruto called kiba but it went straight to voice mail then he called Natsu but it looked like he didn't pay his phone bill. The only person left was sasuke.**

"**Hello, hi naruto you miss me already?" naruto knew what would get sasuke over to his house if he pretended to want sasuke's body.**

"**Heh heh you can say that."**

"**So what's up, you need something."**

"**Yeah kinda."**

"**Well what is it, what do you need naruto." Naruto could hear sasuke's voice go all seductive.**

"**I-I need y-you." Saying things like this really embarrassed naruto.**

"**Oh really, in what kind of way do you need me?" naruto could feel sasuke smirk on the other side of the phone sasuke was really enjoying himself.**

"**I-I need your body sasuke."**

"**Need my body for what."(ARRRAGGHHH!) naruto screamed inside his head why do sasuke want me to say dirty things!**

"**To make m-me fee****l good."**

"**And tell me naruto how can my body make you feel good?" naruto was really getting pissed off.**

"**sasuke please don't tease me when I'm like this."**

"**I'm sorry naruto I can't come over today I have to handle some things for itachi."**

"**oh ok sorry I ****interrupted sasuke."**

"**but you know we can always have phone sex naruto."**

"**I don't want that!"**

"**I promise I'll make it up to you naruto."**

"**yeah whatever" naruto said hanging up the phone.**

**Naruto built up the courage to go inside his house. Luckliy it wasn't nothing there it was all normal. Naruto took his bath and went to sleep with caution.**

**(Next day)**

***knock knock knock***

**Naruto came the door to see kiba.**

"**dude your not ready if you don't hurry up your going to be late!" kiba said punching naruto on the top of his head."and what's with all these gifts on your porch?"**

"**I don't know kiba."**

"**you wanna open them."**

"**s-sure."**

**Naruto got ready for school and meet kiba outside.**

**Kiba opened the gifts to see love notes, candy, and all sorts of things.**

"**hey lucky you naruto looks like you have a secret crush."**

"**y-yeah I guess so." Naruto took the gifts and threw them in the trash can outside.**

"**why you go and do that naruto!"**

"**I don't want any of this" naruto said in anger."**

"**alright dude, lets go."**

**On their way to school naruto came across a cat.**

"**aww he's so cute."**

"**your really soft naruto." Kiba said rubbing the back of his head. Naruto picked the cat up and sat it in his lap which picking the cat up freaked the poor animal out."OW!" naruto screamed because the cat had bit him on his thighs. "you bastard!"**

**Kiba laugh at the fit naruto was throwing. **

"**naruto we should hurry up and get to school so the nurse can check that out, we don't know if that cat have rabies or something."**

"**your right."**

**Once they got to school kiba went and eat breakfast and naruto walked to nurse Aizen office. He opened the door without knocking. Aizen turned his seat around to see naruto a smile crawl slowly across his face. "why hello naruto what brings you here."**

"**I got bit by cat this morning and I want you to check it out****." Naruto said hopping on the nurse room bed. Naruto began taking off his pants leaving only his boxers on which made Aizen eyes widen at the sight. **

"**look this is the spot****"**** naruto pointed at the bite mark on his upper thigh somewhat between his legs.**

**Aizen made his way to naruto he viewed the spot for a while then went over and grabbed some supplies and shut the office door but naruto didn't know he locked it . "I'm going to have to clean it open your legs boy." Naruto open his legs enough for Aizen to have access to the bit mark. But that seem not to be good enough for Aizen he gently pushed naruto onto his back and opened his legs wider really bringing naruto out of his comfort zone. He then took the cloth and oil had in is first aid kit and started rubbing his hurt area. Naruto grunted at the small amount of pain he was receiving. Aizen was enjoying how naruto tried to hold back his voice. Aizen rubbed his hand up higher. Naruto wondered what was going on but he didn't say anything he let the nurse do his job. Aizen looked up to see blush on naruto's face. He's enjoying it. Aizen said to himself. Aizen was hot but at that time naruto was imagining Sebastian doing this to him which made him blush.**

"**excuse me." Aizen said going to the back room of the office.**

**Naruto lifted himself up. His eyes wondered around the room to see a couple of items laying on the floor. He didn't just want to leave em there so he got up and walked towards Aizens's desk and opened the draw. Naruto eyes widen in fear the sight before was breath taking he panicked and ran to the door he struggled to get out. Aizen came from the back to see naruto fighting with the door. **

"**what's wrong naruto?"**

"**I-I just remembered I have to meet up with my friend, I have to go"****.**** Naruto realized the door was locked so he quickly unlocked it and ran out the office. Aizen looked around the room to see his draw was open. Anger ran throw-out his veins mad that naruto had seen the pictures he punched the wall making his hand bleed and growled as if he were lion. There was pictures of naruto spread all in his desk****.**

**(Well I know that chapter was probably kinda of bad because I didn't put much brain power into it and it was way too short.) *please review*.**


	18. Aizen

**CHAPTER 18: Aizen****.**

**Naruto ran to Sebastian classroom out of breath. "sasuke, I need to talk to you!" naruto ran over and grabbed sasuke out of his seat and dragged him out of the classroom.**

"**hurry back you two class sta****rts in 15 minutes." said Sebastian.**

"**my****,**** my this is interesting isn't Sebastian?" said Izaya with a happy grin.**

"**I advise you to take these notes off the board izaya, these are very important." Said Sebastian.**

**Naruto dragged naruto all the way to the bathroom.**

"**Sasuke I need to tell you something****."**

"**What is it dobe."**

"**These past few days I've been receiving love letters and gifts from some stranger." **

"**oh really I wouldn't blame them look at you your gorgeous."**

"**it really got out of hand sasuke they sent me a dead animal and somehow they got into my house while I was gone and put fucking rose petals on my bed!" "And they keep going on and on telling me how much they love me and that I'm going to be theirs!"**

**Sasuke was shocked why naruto never told me about this.**

"**do you have any idea who it might be naruto?"**

"**yeah kinda I went to the nurse office and looked in his drawers to see multiple pictures of me."**

"**the hell." Sasuke said in anger. "I'll go straighten this out."**

"**No sasuke I don't want you to do anything yet."**

"**and why the hell not!"**

**Naruto gave sasuke a look that made sasuke give up on trying to confront Aizen.**

"**this isn't safe for you naruto, I'm staying at your place till this shit ends."**

**Sasuke and naruto walked out of the bathroom and for some reason kissed. Red eyes watched them from the end of the hall. "how dare you betray me naruto."**

**Making back to class they both went their desk and sat down. Naruto noticed a small black haired boy with dark blue beautiful eyes sitting in Sebastian's desk. One of them covered with an black eye patch. He almost look like a little doll. "naruto, this is Ciel Phantomhive my young master." Said **_**Sebastian**_** pointing at ciel.**

"**Nice to meet you naruto****." Said ciel.**

**The small boy really seemed adult like.**

**The bell had rung and all the rest of the students came to class. During class naruto noticed ciel giving orders to sebastian and sebastian did every single one of em. "So this young boy really is his master." Naruto said to himself. "yep if I were his master I'd have him fuck me." Izaya said smirking at naruto. "you're really something Izaya." Naruto said trying to hide his blush****.**

**The bell had rung and was time to go to his next class. Naruto grabbed all his things and made his way towards the door to be stopped by Sebastian. "Naruto are you alright, you been looking like something is bothering you?" **

"**i-I'm fine you don't have to worry about it."**

"**You're lying naruto, I'm quite worried about you." Naruto looked down to hide the expression on his face.**

"**if you need anything from me naruto all you have to do is just ask." Sebastian said grabbing naruto's chin and making him look up at him face to face. **

"**alright." Naruto walked out of the and down the hall to his next class thinking he's never going to wash his chin again.**

**(KIDS TALKING)**

"**my chest is really hurting, I think I need to go see the nurse."**

"**you can't he clocked out about 30 minutes ago, he said he had an emergency so he left."**

" **dang it that sucks."**

"**yeah you should go to the office and call home."**

**(end of kids talking)**

**Naruto heart skipped a beat. Where had Aizen gone? What if he went to my house? Naruto wish this school day would go by quicker. Naruto went through most of the day without doing hardly any work he was scared and worried. Usually his teacher killer bee could cheer him up with raps but that didn't work nothing did. Lunch time came fast. Kiba, Natsu, Deidara, naruto, and sasuke were sitting at their lunch table. Naruto didn't touch hi lunch he just stared off into space. Sasuke didn't like seeing his lover like this it kind of still pissed him off about how naruto told him these things so late. Sasuke reached under the table and stuck his hands down in naruto's pants making him jump. "Sasuke what are you doing!****" naruto whispered. "shut up dobe, relax."**

"**no stop."**

**Sasuke began rubbing naruto's member trying his best to make it hard. He turned and looked at everyone who was still eating and enjoying their food."so you guys gotsomething planned for this weekend****." Sasuke said starting a conversation. "yeah I****'m going out with hinata this weekend, naruto you got something planned." It was very hard for naruto to talk back with what was going on up under the table. "y-yes!" naruto managed to get out. Naruto tried his best not to moan. "**_**sasuke**_**." **

**Naruto moaned his name by mistake. "yes naruto." Sasuke said beginning to move his hand fast. naruto couldn't take this he put his head down on the table. Trying to hide his expressions and noises. He held on to sasuke's hand under the table trying to get him to slow his pumping paste. "slow down sasuke." He whispered so no one else could here. "doesn't feel good, ordo you want me to stop?" sasuke also whispered. ****"no please don't."**

"**hey kiba while on your date with Hinata maybe you can talk to her about you going into h****eat." Said natsu. "I don't know I think I'll pass, she to much of a sweet heart to i don't just want to tell her want want to fuck her, god know how she'd act, I don't want to lose her I love her too much."**

"**what you don't want to mate with her?" sasuke asked.**

"**of course I do idiot, you don't understand sasuke I'm sure you do don't you naruto."**

"**yeah aaaah! I-I understand."**

"**something wrong naruto." Kiba asked with a worried look.**

"**no, I'm f-fine… **_**it's sood good, *pant, pant,pant**_*****

"**w-what's so good?"**

"**hey kiba if you so scared to fuck Hinata I'll do it for you." Natsu said cutting into their conversation****.**

"**shut up I'll kill you and don't say the F word ****I'll make love to Hinata****."**

**Naruto was getting close just a few more strokes and he would cum**_**.* pant pant pant pant pant pant**_*****

**Naruto came onto sasuke's hand knowing this sasuke grabbed a napkin from the table and wiped the cum off of his hands and off naruto. Naruto looked over at sasuke with a exhausted look on his face sasuke just smiled and put naruto member back into his pants and zipped his pants back up.**

**School was out and it was time to go home. Naruto and sasuke begain walking home. "sasuke don't ever do that again!"**

"**do what naruto."**

"**you know what the hell i'm talking about, giving me a hand job at school!"**

"**what you didn't like it, because you seemed to enjoy it."**

"**shut up!"**

"**listen naruto while we were at school I called a couple of Itachi's workers to guard your house." "they are strong group of wolves so they'll protect you while I'm not there ok."**

"**you're not going to be with me tonight sasuke?"**

"**I'm afraid not but trust me they'll protect you with their lives, so don't be scared." "I'm sorry that I have to go I'll walk you home, but they should be there when we get to your house."**

"**alright sasuke."**

**When they made it to naruto's house there were four boys standing in naruto's yard. The first one had brown hair and dark blue eyes(Kiba alpha wolf) the second silver hair with a smile pony tail in the back and yellow eyes (Tsume), third one orange hair and light orange eyes(Hige) and the fourth one also had orange eyes and orange hair longer the other and he was younger than the other boys(Toboe).**

"**see naruto I told you they'll be here."**

"**please take care of my dobe guys."**

"**yes." Kiba said turning into a ****wolf white as snow and eyes yellow like the sun.**

"**I have to go naruto." Sasuke pulled naruto in for a heated kiss. Naruto wrapped his arms around sasuke's neck and kissed him back. "I love you naruto."**

"**I love you too sasuke." Naruto watched as sasuke left.**

"**t-thank you guys for your help, I can't believe you guys are real wolves." "do you want to come in?"**

"**we can't we have to stay out here and watch the area." Kiba instructed.**

"**just go in and rest naruto." Toboe said with a smile.**

**Naruto nodded his head and walked into his house. He finally felt safe again. He watched his favorite shows cartoons mostly he ate all the ramen he could. And dozed off on the couch. He still wished sasuke was there he got so use to being in his arms while e slept. Naruto dreams were lustful and wet. Yep he was having a wet dream about his teacher Sebastian. They were at school and in the classroom. Naruto was laying on Sebastian's desk and the desk was moving and papers and items were falling off his desk. There also were grunting noises and moans, pants and screams. Naruto dream has come true he was getting pounded by his teacher and none of sebastian thrust were gentle. "is this what you want so bad naruto?" ****"for me to be deep inside of you like this?" sebastian put naruto's leg****s over his shoulder to gain more access into naruto. "sebastian your killing me!" naruto screamed. "you're like a monster!" "it's amazing." Naruto squeezed his legs around his teacher trying his best to bring him much deeper inside of him. "my aren't you greedy naruto." "and I'm no monster I'm simply one hell of a fucker."**

**Naruto dream had faded away and ended and he was pissed when he woke up it was getting so good he thought to himself. He looked down between his legs to see that his member was hard and standing proud. "guess I have to go take care of this." Naruto tried to get up but he felt like something was holding him. He looked over at his arms and feet to see that they were tied up. He felt a dark ora around him he knew it meant trouble. "well look at here your in the mood, is it because I'm here little fox. Naruto panicked but he couldn't escape. The man came out from the shadows and that man was Aizen. "how did you get past the wolves!" naruto growled.**

"**oh naruto I been in here before those mutts came****."**

**Naruto was about to scream but aizen jumped on top of him covering his mouth.**

"**naruto you betrayed me you let someone else touch you. "you mine naruto." Naruto managed to his mouth free!" I don't belong to you I belong to sasuke!"**

**Aizen growled and covered naruto's mouth back up. "I'll show you who you belong to. Aizen brought his hand down to naruto's harden member and rubbed the top of it with his fingers. "ngh!" naruto couldn't let this man do this to him. The more aizen rubbed the more naruto lost his erection which pissed aizen off. "I'll really show you!" aizen unbutton his pants with one hand and held naruto's mouth with the other letting his erect member flick out. Naruto eyes widen this can't be happening.**

**Naruto went crazy and he bit down on aizens hand drawing blood. The second aizen moved his hand naruto screamed for thw wolves help.**

"**hey that's naruto's scream" hige howled**

"**come on guys." Kiba, burst trough the door showing all his teeth.**

"**back here!" tsume barked.**

"**aizen looked at the door to see the wolves tearing it down. Aizen tried to get upand escape but naruto managed to grab part of Aizen clothes.**

"**You trying to get those mutts to try to kill me naruto how could you!" "I'll kill you naruto uzumaki." He pulled out a sword and positioned it to stab naruto. Aizen began trying to strike naruto but kiba caught the biting and breaking it. Tsume grabbed aizen by 1 arm and hige grabbed the other they both bit hard enough to break bone. "don't kill him!" Kiba yelled. "let naruto finish him, Toboe get him out those ropes!" toboe ripped the rope off of naruto's arms and legs. Naruto stood up and pulled up his pants his anger was greater than ever. He stared down at aizen with an evil glare his eyes were red and naruto didn't seem like himself anymore****.**** Kiba watched as naruto formed a resengan. "hold on to his arms guys!" kiba commanded Tsume and Hige. Naruto launched himself at aizen making sure him hit his eternal organs with his resengan. Aizen screamed in pain as the resengan hit him. The wolves let go and jumped out of the way. Aizen flew in a spinning circle bursting through the wall into the next room. He laid unconscious his eyes rolled into the back of his head. Naruto rage had ended seeing his stalker half dead he fainted onto the floor.**

**(well I'm teird and I'm not good at writing fighting parts lol btw if you want to know who the wolves kiba,hige,tsume, and toboe are they are from a amazing anime called wolf's rain) see ya**


	19. HEAT

**CHAPTER 19: HEAT**

**Naruto woke up in a soft warm bed.**

"**you up dobe."**

**Naruto looked up and saw sasuke then looked around to see that he was in sasuke's house.**

"**sasuke." Naruto jumped up and wrapped his arms around sasuke.**

"**heh heh heh, good morning naruto."**

"**sasuke please tell me it's over."**

"**It's over naruto, I'm sorry I wasn't there to stop him I failed to protect you."**

"**Sasuke I don't care as long as I get to see you again it makes me happy."**

"**You know naruto you destroyed your house, you can't go back until Itachi's workers fix it. "So till it's done you'll be living with me."**

"**Wow really!"**

***knock knock knock*(door opening)**

**Kiba, Deidara, Hinata, Natsu, grey, Izaya****,**** shizuo, Sebastian****,**** ciel, killer bee, yoruichi, Kakashi, and Itachi forced themselves into sasuke's room.**

"**How the hell did you guys get in here!****"**

"**Shut up sasuke we came to see naruto you can't just hog him to yourself!" kiba yelled pushing sasuke off the bed. Naruto had never been so happy in his life he never knew most these people even cared**

"**Why didn't you tell me that you had a stalker idiot!" kiba punched naruto in the top of his head and started shaking him.**

"**Be gentle with him kiba." said Sebastian****. Naruto glanced a Sebastian to receive a smile from him. Naruto smiled back with a bush remembering the dream he had about him. If only he knew. Maybe next time sasuke could be in the stop being a pervert naruto, its sasuke's fault he made you like this! Naruto shouted in his head****.**** "I-I'm so glad you're ok naruto." Hinata said giving him a hug. Hinata smelled so good kiba is so lucky to have such a nice and pretty girl like her. Then naruto remembered about kiba going into heat and he burst out laughing scaring poor Hinata. "I'm sorry Hinata****."**** Something just came into mind."**

"**I-It's ok naruto." She said taking steps back.**

"**yo yo yo sup naruto glade to see ya ok so you can come to school another day." Killer bee rapped.**

"**Sorry bee I can't think of anything to say." Naruto laughed.**

"**its ok naruto I'll give you a lesson and you can take it as a blesson."**

"**Oh that's so cool thanks ya fool." Naruto rapped.**

"**Jesus Christ." Sasuke said leaving the room.**

"**Sorry naruto i have to go I'll see you at school next week ok, let's go shizu-chan."**

"**Ok Izaya." Naruto smiled.**

**Naruto and the others talked for hours. He made a bond with his teachers and with the other students this was a feeling naruto always wanted to feel. But more time past by and everyone had left except Sebastian and ciel. "Naruto rest well." Sebastian said walking towards naruto. He then leaned over and kissed naruto on his forehead. Naruto heart was pounding he felt Sebastian's lips!**

"**I****-****I-I will." Naruto stuttered****.**

"**Let's go**** Sebastian your scaring him." Ciel said leaving the room.**

"**Yes my lord."**

**They both left leaving naruto alone. Sasuke then came back into the room with a smile.**

"**Are you still tired naruto."**

"**No...Could you come h-here sasuke." Sasuke came up to naruto and sat on the bed next to him.**

"**Yeah what is it?"**

**Naruto ran his hand up between sasuke's legs and up to his chest. He grabbed sasuke's shirt and pulled him down on top of him.**

"**Sasuke you have to remark me." Naruto pulled sasuke's head down and kissed him. Sasuke was shocked cause usually he had to force naruto into sex. So he kissed naruto back and slowly eased between his legs. Sasuke kissed licked and sucked on naruto neck. Earning moans of pleaser.**

**Sasuke stood up and took off naruto pants leaving his boxers on and crawled back in between naruto legs. He then started grinding into naruto. **

"_**Sasuke**_**."**** Was naruto could say he felt sasuke erect member grind into his which made him want much more. "sasuke please."**

"**please what."**

"**I want you inside me."**

**Sasuke unzipped his pants and pulled his member out. And quickly without thinking sasuke pulled naruto boxers off and shoved himself into naruto. Naruto screamed and threw his head back.**

"**don't it hurt still naruto, do you want me to stop." Sasuke knew he couldn't stop if he wanted to.**

"**No, don't!"**

"**your still so tight naruto." "open your eyes I want you to see me doing this to you."**

**Naruto opened one of his eyes to see sasuke's slim and muscular chest he looked up to see sasuke staring at him with such lust. Naruto blushed at the sight of his lover's face.**

"**look at my face naruto, this is the face I want you think about, I'll fuck you good enough to take Sebastian out of your wet dreams!" sasuke begain pounding naruto into his bed in a unsteady rhythm. "s-s-sasuke slow down your hurting me!" yeah it hurt but it felt good too.**

"**I don't care!" sasuke wasn't going to show naruto any mercy. He kept going and going not slowing down one bit it was more let he was speeding up. Sasuke started hitting naruto's prostate dead on.**

"**I'm going to remark you as mine by fucking you every night like this, I don't care if you never can't walk again."**

"**s-sasuke your..it's.. Ahhhh!."**

"**feels good doesn't it naruto, I'll make it feel even better." sasuke pushed naruto's legs all the way up to his head getting deeper inside his body. "it's too deep s-sasuke!"**

"**you feel amazing naruto" sasuke said leaning down and kissing naruto. Naruto could barely kiss back sasuke thrust were too much. Sasuke took his hand and started pumping naruto's member. It didn't take long for naruto to cum. But it did long for sasuke to cum. Sasuke made naruto scream loud enough to hear it throughout the whole house.**

**(with itachi and Deidara)**

**Deidara and Itachi came back to sasuke's house. The door was unlocked som they just walked in.**

"**what's that noise?" deidara asked.**

"_**sasuke it hurts**_**!"**

"_**Liar it feels good and you know it**_**!"**

**Deidara and Itachi eyes widen were they having sex!**

"**this is really embarrassing Itachi, we need to go." Deidara said pulling itachi out the house and shutting the door. They got in the car and left the whole car ride was quite awkward.**

**Till Deidara started laughing.**

**(well again that's it for that chapter next chapter is about kiba going into heat, god I just love kiba! _) *please freaking review* I mean please review. ^_^.**


	20. sorry

sorry guys that i havent updated it's because my freaking microsoft nword thing isn't letting me type anything it's saying that something is lock or whatever but i'm going to put another chapter up by thursday or friday.

and i'm typing this on the word pad god i hate the wordpad _


	21. KIBA

CHAPTER 21:

Naruto had got all his things and went back home since they finished repairing his house. He was tierd and in pain from sasuke every minutes rough sex. He was happy to get away from him. I guess sasuke meant what he said about fucking Sebastian out of his head. But naruto knew that the thoughts about his teacher would soon return.

he clean all the rooms in his house while doing so he thought about Aizen almost taking him in his bedroom. but that was all over he had to get over it. Naruto had cleaned up a room for kiba since kiba was going to stay there while he was in heat. for some reason naruto found kiba going into heat and avoiding to rape hinata very funny.

"ahhh my ass hurts". naruto sat down on the couch and turned on the tv to animal planet. and just waited for kiba to come over. It would be nice to have some company. a while later naruto recieved dirty texts from sasuke. "jeez i'm tierd of this guy." naruto slamed his phone and countinued watching tv. yeah he was tierd of him but he still was deeply in love with him.

*knock knock knock*

naruto got up and looked in the peep hole in his door to see who was knocking. he saw kiba and quickly opened the door. kiba hurried into naruto house with a bag of clothes and items.

"hey naruto." kiba smiled

"i got a room for ya kiba it's down the hall to the left, you can sit your things down in there make yourself at home." naruto said houlding back his laugh.

kiba went to his room and sat on the black and red bed. all he could think about is sex, sex, sex, and how many girls he almost claimed on his way to naruto's house. Most of all Hinata. naruto got up from the sofa and headed back to the room kiba was in.

"hey kiba why don't you come up here with me, this show i'm watching is really fun."

"sure naruto." kiba got up and walked back to the front room taking a seat next to naruto. they watched all kinds of things together. it got late and naruto was channel surfing till he came across a naughty channel. they both felt weird and confused. the sound of the female moaning on the tv was embarressing. naruto quickly turned the tv and got up from the sofa.

"i'm going to take a shower kiba i'll be right back." kiba just noded his head and watch naruto walk away. while taking his shower naruto laughed at what just happened till it wasn't funny anymore. Kiba could clearly hear naruto laughing with his dog like ears. seeing what was just on the tv turned kiba on badly. He gripped naruto sofa arms and growled in fustration. he hated going into heat why couldn't he just make love to his girlfriend they been together for a while why didn't he just take her already so when he was in heat he could have someone to take it out on.

Naruto hopped out the shower and wrapped a white towel around his waist he was still dripping wet he didn't bother to dry off because he liked to air dry. He came back into the room kiba was in and took a seat back next to him. kiba smelt something good something sweet. Something that he wanted. he liked he lips pleanty of time from the drool that kept creeping down out of his mouth. he eyes hovered over naruto's body naruto body looked perfect is was still wet and shiny kiba wanted to taste it.

His mind was gone he leaned over to naruto and kissed up his chest.

"Hey kiba what are you doing." naruto tryed to jumped off the sofa but kiba grabbed his arm and pulled him back down. "_Naruto."_ kiba said moaning naruto's name as he pinned him down and attacked his kneck.

"No kiba!" naruto tried his best to push kiba off him but kiba was somehow way too strong. kiba took bites and nips at naruto's neck getting the blonde to making noises in the back of his throat whiched pleased kiba. kiba knew this was wrong but he couldn't help himself. naruto begain yelling at kiba telling him to stop. Kiba shut his mouth by slamming his lips into his he didn't waist any time shoving his toungue into naruto's mouth. naruto screamed into the kiss kiba had givin. but kiba didn't care naruto tasted good. kiba let go of naruto's lips so he could breath his climed on top of naruto and forced himself between his legs.

"_kiba whats gotten into you we can't do this_."

_"why not_." kiba said.

before naruto could tell him the reason he used his claws and actually ripped off naruto's pants. leaving his boxers on. then hopped right back between his legs. kiba coudn't beliave he was doing this to his friend. he got control of his mind again back his body not so much.

"Ahhh!" naruto moaned as kiba began to roughly grind and rub between naruto's legs.

"_kiba please stop_." naruto pleaded with kiba but countinued.

"_naruto i'm sorry, i'm sorry_." kiba said closing his eyes naruto's body felt so good it was amazing he never though that heat would make him go after men as well. "_naruto it's good_." naruto felt bad really bad that this was happening and he was getting kind of turned on by kiba's grunts and moans. "I can't say that i'll be gentle with your body but i can try, i want to put it in you." he thought about sasuke and quickly jumped out of the pleaser he couldn't let kiba do this to him anymore.

"NO, Sasuke would kill me Ahhh! ngh, this is something you should do with hinata n-not me!"

"why would sasuke kill you naruto?" kiba leaned over again and started licking, kissing and biting naruto's neck. kiba unbuttoned his pant and pulled his member out. Seeing this naruto panicked. for a monment he could take his eyes off it.

"Because i'm sasuke's boyfriend!"

kiba foced his member painfuly back into his pants and jumped off naruto. "why didn't you tell me that Naruto!" kiba felt bad he tried to take naruto and take his bestfriend's boyfriend. kiba walked towards the door to leave.

"naruto i'm sorry. please forgive me i couldn't control myself."

"i know i'm ok."

"look at all those marks on your neck i left Damn it!" kiba said still trying to hold himself back."i'll leave."

"Kiba wait!" naruto yelled." "don't worry to much about it ok i know it was a mistake."

kiba noded his head and growled running out the door.

naruto looked around to see his favorite pants ripped apart. "that Bastard!" naruto yelled over the sight of he favorite pants ruined. naruto pulled out his phone and dialed up hinata's number.

(NEXT DAY)

naruto was sitting in his bedroom lost in his thoughts he didn't answer his phone not like he didn't try to he just couldn't hear it. sasuke called him pleanty of time and naruto not answering made him kind of worry in a way.

sasuke walked to naruto's house once he got there he came to see that the door was unlocked so he just walked in. "Naruto." he called naruto names going to the back to naruto's room. naruto heard his door opened and jumped up. "s-sasuke!"

"you idiot why didn't you answer my calls!" sasuke marched over and grabbed naruto shirt. naruto was nervous he was trying his best to hide the bite marks kiba left scattered all over his neck.

"what are you doing Dobe." sasuke pinned naruto hands down he was about to take naruto till he scanned up his body to see his neck covered in red bite marks. naruto panicked and closed his eyes hoping sasuke didn't pay attention to em. sasuke growled he never bit naruto on his neck. naruto was scared. "w-what's the matter sasuke why aren't you taking me roughly like you always do." naruto put his hands around sasuke's neck and kissed him trying to throw off the sight of the marks off of sasuke's mind.

Now sasuke was really pissed he knew something was up naruto never talked or acted like that when they were about to have sex. he mostly pleaded and begged him to stop.

"How the fuck did those marks get on you neck Dobe!"

(well that's it i'm starting to run out of idea's here lol JK but if you would like please review and tell me how it was i need to know. i know i probably made pleanty of mistakes because i typed this on the wordpad. i F'ing hate word pad) :{


	22. Back at the uchiha's

CHAPTER 22: back at the uchiha's

"sasuke i can explain these marks!"  
>"explain then naruto."<br>"you know how kiba went into heat."  
>"yeah what about it Dobe"<br>"well you know i let him stay over here to avoid hinata."  
>sasuke growled in anoyence naruto was beating around the bush.<br>"well... welll...k-kiba came on to me." before sasuke could get mad naruto had cut him off.  
>"but it wasn't his fault, it all was just because his heat he didn't know that he would go after men too!" "beside sasuke we didn't go that far.<br>"tell me this naruto how did he manage to get those marks on your neck, did you even try to fight him off!"  
>"yeah i was weak and hurting from what YOU did to me and he was too strong!"<p>

*BLACK OUT*

naruto and sasuke faded into complete darkness naruto's power had went out sasuke and naruto sat in silence wondering what the hell had happened."uh" was all naruto could say to break the silence.

"naruto do your house power always go out like this?"

"no not since i been here."

sasuke got up off the bed he pulled out his phone for the light.

"naruto show me where your power box is he said shining the phone light into naruto's face. naruto quickly got up and tried his best to find the box i mean he never knew where the box was himself because he never used it but he had a pretty good idea where it was. naruto was getting fustrated by the lack of light in his house his eyes were starting to hurt.  
>"here it is." naruto said opening the box. as he opened it sparks flew from the power box making naruto jump back in fear. saske rolled his eyes and slammed the box shut.<p>

"i'll call itachi to check up on this, seems like it's burned out i guess you'll be comming back over to my place."

at first naruto was kind of happy when he heard he could live with sasuke again but he remembered all they did when he was over there.  
>"naruto lets go we'll come get your clothes when tomorrow comes but don't think were done talking."<p>

"yeah o-ok." sasuke led naruto out of the dark house. naruto watched as sasuke talked with itachi over the made it seem like their conversation wasn't going well but itachi was happy to help naruto out he really adored naruto.

sasuke slammed his phone shut and looked at naruto.  
>"so uh what did he say sasuke."<br>"he's going to fix it now shut up," sasuke grabbed naruto's wrist, they walked back to sasuke's place.

naruto could see all the anger in sasuke's face and he knew what this meant, sasuke was mad that kiba had touched him and he was going to reclaim him. he hated the the way sasuke claimed his but he loved it at the same time. onnce they made it back to the house sasuke let go of his tight grip on naruto leaving a dark red hand print wrapped around his wrist.

naruto and sasuke argued over the kiba incident for a while till sasuke forgave him. naruto knew that he was atleast wrong for having about 3 seconds of pleaser while kiba grinded against him but it was best to leave that part out. naruto knew what was going to come next sasuke had to mark him over again what this is like the fourth time?

sasuke had naruto bent over on the edge of the bed. naruto filled sasuke's ears with moans, screams and his name. sasuke gave naruto dramatic roughy thrust. all naruto could do was burry his face into the sheats. sasuke leaned down to naruto's ear. "you must be really stupid to forget the only person that can fuck you like this." naruto barley couldn't talk from the pounding sasuke was giving him.  
>"i-i-i- didn't forget s-s-sasuke."<br>sasuke grined and naruto slured words.  
>"i think you did naruto."<p>

sasuke picked naruto up in the air so that his legs were wraped around him and pushed him against the wall and continued his thrust. he really didn't ever do a position like this before but it seemed like he was getting the hang of it. doing it like this made sasuke go deeper into naruto.  
>"ngh!" "it's deep sasuke." naruto whined running his hands into sasuke's dark hair. sasuke gave a few more rough thrust and came inside naruto with a moan. seconds later naruto also came almost passing out his weight made them both slide to the ground. naruto knew his body was going to hurt ten time more from the last times he did it with sasuke.<p>

*next day*  
>sasuke woke up with a bad attitude 1. he fell aleep on the floor.<br>2. his body was hurting from sleeping on the floor.  
>and 3. he had to kill kiba for touching naruto.<p>

*with izaya orihara*  
>izaya was spinning around in a office chair. he was thinking of what person was going to be his victum next. and that person was going to be the wonderful couple of naruto and sasuke. he knew exactly what he was going to do to get them into a fight. he laughed and danced around his apartment of his idea.<p>

(sorry if the words looks weird it's because you know...WORDPAD...any way the next chapter is about izaya turning sasuke against naruto. sorry if my updates come late it's because my comeputer cault a virus somehow and know i have to write my story on my aunt's comeputer and that women it always on this freaking comeputer)  
>*review*<br> 


	23. no more love for you naruto

chapter 23: no more love for you naruto!

OTHER READERS WHY Y U NO REVIEW! Y U NO GIVE ME MOTIVATION TO WRITE MORE! lol anyway thank you for the reviews people ^_^ and thank to people that follow me and my story you're awesome!

"wake up dobe!" sasuke said said shaking naruto.  
>"w-what." naruto woke up wiping the slob off the edge of his mouth.<p>

"we have to go to school so get up."

"what time is it sasuke?"  
>sasuke looked over at the alarm clock with a frown.<br>"6:47, now get up we're going to be late."

naruto got up off the floor with also having a bad attitude his walked by sliding his feet on the floor. "we would have woke up on time if you could keep your hands off me and we could have a normal night without sex." naruto mumbled up under his breath.  
>sasuke just gave naruto a smirk and laughed."naruto if you didn't want those things why didn't you tell me to stop."<p>

"Shut up teme i always tell you to stop but you always keep going!"

"i don't stop because you never really want me to,no means yes for you naruto." sasuke gave naruto two pats on the head and walked away and all poor naruto could do is pout.

(at school)

naruto and sasuke came into class late both had grumpy attitudes both had frowns.

"are you to ok." izaya asked with a fake smile.

"shut up." sasuke said going back to his seat.

"be nice sasuke, he was only worried." Sebastian said

"you can shut up too." sasuke said under his breath.

in a blink of an eyes Sebastian came over and slammed his hands on sasuke's desk. "i'm sorry i didn't quite hear that." sebastian gave sasuke a cold glare making sasuke freeze up.

"i wasn't talking to you." sasuke said looking down this was very embarassing for sasuke some man making him put his tail between his legs he's a freakin Uchiha! Naruto watched in amazement this was making him think about his teacher again which is something he shouldn't do.

as the day continued naruto noticed how izaya was acting weirder than usual but he really looked past it.

*ring*

it was time to head to the next class sasuke gave naruto a kiss and headed off. as naruto was going to class he was stopped by izaya.  
>"hey naruto i really would like to tell you something."<p>

"uh ok tell."

"but i don't want to do it hear, give me your number and i'll text you to meet up with me at the bathroom."

was it really that serious naruto thought it must be if he had to go through all that to ask.

"ok." naruto said taking izaya's phone and writing dailing his number in it."cool." izaya said while walking off. izaya laughed to himself now it was time for him to do his part on sasuke.

naruto was sleep in class but the text from izaya woke him up making him jump which made he look kinda stupid.

he pulled out his phone trying his best to hide it and read the message.

(message)

"could you ask for a pass to the restroom now ;)"

naruto closed his phone and put it back into his pocket.

"yo bee i have too pee." naruto said rapping.

killer bee froze up because he didn't know what to rap back. so he just noded.

naruto walked to the had kind of a limp in his walk from you know.

he went to the bathroom and peeped his head into the door to see izaya. izaya just smiled and waved.  
>"so uh what is it that you wanted to tell me." naruto said scratching the back of his head.<p>

izaya talked to naruto for a while naruto found thAt the things izaya was saying was kind of weird.  
>the way he talked freaked him out the way he touched him freaked him out and how close he was aslo freaked him out.<p>

"naruto i always think about you, shizu-chan is to agressive, and i need something gentle like you to break."

sasuke headed down the hallway with natsu and the were headed straight to the restroom. why to the restroom because izaya messaged natsu and told him to meet him there knowing that he would ask sasuke to come with him.

"i-i don't understand what you are saying."  
>izaya moved closer to naruto grabbing his wrist.<p>

"i want you." naruto izaya pulled naruto in for a kiss. naruto tried to escape it but izaya was strong. he was thin but strong.

naruto screamed into the kiss but izaya still didn't let go. naruto knew that he had to let go for air so he stopped fighting and acepted it.  
>izaya smirked into the kiss knowing that naruto was allowing this to happen. he deepend the kiss at first he was just doing it because he knew what was going to come but know he actually kinda liked it and he wanted to do more so he grabbed naruto waist and pushed him into the cold bathroom walls naruto started trying to fight him again knowing what was happening. "izaya no!" yelled once izaya attacked his kneck.<p>

"my naruto where did these marks come from, are they from sasuke?"

"y-yes now let me go." naruto grabbed izaya's hands trying his best to remove them from his waist.

"i can make you feel better than he can naruto." izaya once again gave naruto a deep kiss. shit this can't be happening why is izaya doing this.  
>as this went on natsu and sasuke made it into the bathroom sasuke went in first the sight before him made his blood boil. "wow naruto." natsu said with a smile he really didn't know that naruto was with eyes widen this was not good the look on sasuke's face was filled with rage and anger.<p>

"izaya let naruto go and gave sasuke a smirk licking his lips."

"wow naruto your good." izaya said.

"naruto what the fuck are you doing!"

"s-sasuke i didn't do anything he kissed me first."

sasuke ran tworards izaya and threw multiple punches at him. natsu was very confused what the hell was going on?  
>naruto was scared out of his mind what if sasuke gave him what he was giving izaya. izaya dodged most of sasuke punches he pulled on his knife stoping sasuke in his tracks with was his chance to leave and escape. "text me again when you want more naru-chan." izaya said running out the bathroom.<br>"NARUTO!" sasuke pushed naruto against the wall with a hard thud. "sasuke i promise i didn't do anything."  
>sasuke punched the wall close enough to hit naruto's face.<br>naruto begain crying he didn't want to mess up what he had with sasuke.  
>"shut the fuck up naruto!"<br>"hey sasuke what gives why are you doing him like that." natsu asked.

"so with izaya huh naruto, what a slut you are"

"i told you izaya kissed me!"

"how long has this been going on!" sasuke asked grabbing naruto's shirt.

"why are you so fucking stupid i told you i didn't do anything he asked me to come to the restroom and we talked and later he kissed me!"

sasuke was stuborn he really didn't want to hear what naruto had to say he was filled with anger and jelousy.

"he what's going on in there." killer bee said peeking his head into the bathroom. natsu left the bathroom, sasuke also left throwing naruto out of his grip

(sorry guys i couldn't really think of nothing on the izaya naruto part heh heh i asked my friend for he but she really wasn't no good, i promise i'll make it better by the way my stupid aunt needed to use comeputer thats why i rushed this chapter. see ya!)


	24. no more love for you naruto 2

CHAPTER 24: NO MORE LOVE FOR YOU NARUTO 2

"you alright naruto." killer be said walking towards naruto.

"yeah i'm fine."

"is sasuke picking on you naruto i don't want to see the sad naruto again."

"no he's not it's my fault i made him act like that."

"oh alright naruto lets get back to class." Bee was worried about his student but he just brushed it off.

naruto went on with his day there was no izaya or sasuke to be found. He ate lunch with deidara and natsu kiba wasn't there because you know he went in heat and had to stay away from girls...and now boys.  
>naruto didn't talk at lunch he just let deidara and Natsu hold a conversation with eachother.<p>

now it was the last class of the day and naruto was still sad and scared. he didn't want to lose sasuke why couldn't sasuke just stop being so stupid and believe that naruto didn't kiss izaya, izaya kissed him.

"hey naruto." a cheerful voice said. it was Shinji Hirako "hi shinji."

"what's wrong naruto you look sad." shinji saying wraping his arms around naruto's neck.  
>"i'm ok really."<p>

"really naruto if you need anything you can always ask." shinji said whispering into naruto's ear in a seductive voice.  
>naruto knew that shinji was hitting on him but he really couldn't care less. "please don't worry about me shinji i'm fine."<br>"ok ok." shinji said going back to his desk.

naruto was doing his work in his till he looked up to see izaya standing on the other side of the door with a smile. naruto rage with sky high he wanted to kill izaya. izaya used his finger to tell naruto to come here. naruto was going to take care of this whole situation.  
>he raised his hand to get kakashi's attention.<p>

"yes naruto."

"can i got to the bathroom i don't feel too well." naruto said making up a lie.

"sure."  
>as soon as kakashi said that naruto bolted out of the door making sure not to slam it on his way out. making it out side of the class he spoted izaya<p>

"you bastard!" naruto grabbed izaya and shoved him against the wall.  
>izaya just laughed.<p>

"why did you go and kiss me like that, you messed up everything i had with sasuke i may never be able to get him back!" naruto's rage soon turned into sadness his eyes got watery. seeing this izaya wanted to try something since his real plan to make sasuke turn againt naruto was ruined and turned around by their kiss. but getting cault kissing naruto actually made his plan happen.

But he did like kissing naruto so he wanted to do it again.

"here me out naruto if you do me a quick favor i'll tell sasuke the truth."  
>naruto would do anything to get sasuke back so he agreed.<br>"what is it." naruto asked

"i want you to kiss me again naruto."

"no way this is what you did to get me in trouble."

"you want sasuke back don't you?"

naruto looked to the floor. anything to get sasuke back he said to himself.  
>sasuke was on his way to kakashi's class he felt guilty for hitting at naruto and making him cry he promised naruto that he wouldn't do that he wanted to apologize more than ever he knew naruto would never cheat on him but he had to be a dumb ass and over react.<p>

"so what do you say naruto just on little kiss." izaya asked

"ok." naruto said.

"but you have to kiss back." izaya added.

sasuke made it on the hall that kakashi's class was on to see naruto and izaya it kind of made

quickly and without checking to look around to see if anyone was around to see them he growled and pulled izaya's lips into his with such force.

and sasuke just happen to see.


	25. no more love for you naruto 3

CHAPTER 25: no more love for you naruto 3

sasuke growled in anger seeing that naruto kiss izaya he had just got done doing ways to apologize to naruto put a note in his locker text his phone and everything. but this was enough he had nothing to say sorry for naruto was a dirty cheater and he cheated with freakin izaya! But sasuke wasn't going to run down the hall and beat them both to death he was going to wait till naruto got home to get his revenge.

sasuke simply turned around before they could see him and walked back the way he came.

"there now you better fix me and sasuke or else!" naruto yelled pushing izaya away.

"don't worry naru-chan i will."

"naru-chan?" "don't call me that!"

"whatever naru-chan i'll see you later." and with that izaya walked camly down the hallway. all he could think about is naruto he had so much lust for him. It was ok for him to think like that because him and shizuo are in a relationship but they had a rule that they could sleep with anybody they wanted to so it wouldn't be much of a problem if they cheated.

naruto walked back into class and took his seat he wonder if kissing izaya was the right thing to do but all he could do was put a little trust into izaya. Naruto wanted to text and check up on kiba since he was still in heat and see if his plan worked. But when he looked at his phone he saw a message from sasuke for some reason it made naruto happy but why would it make him happy if sasuke was mad at him then he thought what if the message said that he wanted to break up. Then his tiny smile went away.

*message*

I'm sorry naruto for everything i didn't know what gotten into me i promise i'll make it up when you get home. i love you.

*end of message*

naruto was about to squeal in joy but he realized where he was so he kept it in. he also noticed that the message was sent earlier today about 45 minutes after sasuke got angry at him so maybe kissing izaya was unnecessary but he didnt care anymore he was happy.

"i love you too sasuke." naruto said camly under his breath. naruto completed all his work the bell had rung and was time to go home. He couldn't wait to see sasuke all he wanted to do was make up with him. He ran all the way home with a smile he got chased by dogs hit on by girls and guys fell down a couple of time and he still had a smile on his face.

*knock knock knock knock*

sasuke got up from his sofa and walked to the door he knew it was naruto and he kept his anger hidden.

*door opening*

sasuke jumped back in surprise to see naruto throw himself around his body. naruto hugged sasuke tight and started crying. sasuke didn't hug him back and naruto's tears really pissed him off. naruto was waiting for sasuke to hug him back but it never happened so naruto just let him go and smiled. sasuke watched naruto wanting to whipe that stupid smile off his face.

naruto then brought his lips up to sasuke's face for a kiss but then was rejected. "naruto you are allowed to stay here till your house is fixed and when that happens you are to get all your stuff and get the fuck out." saying that sasuke went off into the kitchen.

naruto was thrown back by what sasuke said. he stood in place for a while but then follwed sasuke. "w-what sasuke?"

sasuke turned around at gave naruto a dirty look.

"you heard what i said naruto."

"w-what i don't understand, what was the text about!"

"NARUTO i don't want to talk to you if you keep talking to me i'll shut you up!"

naruto froze up yeah naruto was kinda scared and he was scared to utter another word but he wasn't going to give up.

"i don't get you sasuke!" naruto yelled.

sasuke reached on top of the fridge for a bag of chips and walked back into the living room with naruto following behind.

"sasuke what do y-you want me to d-do."

"i want you to shut up naruto."

"why do yo have to be so stupid sasuke, what the fuck is your problem!"

sasuke was tierd of naruto's yelling and crying he turned around and punced naruto dead in his face throwing him to the ground. sasuke soon jumped on top of him and grabbed him by his shirt.

"did that shut you up naruto!"

naruto eyes widen naruto could see how angry sasuke was he was terrified to say anything else maybe in was time to give. so naruto just knoded his head yes.

seeing that naruto got a clear understanding sasuke got off of naruto and sat on the sofa turning on the tv. naruto got up off the floor and walked into the bathroom. He looked into the mirror to see if sasuke left any marks on his face from the punch but luckly it was only a little bruse and boy that liitle bruse was going to hurt in the morrning.

naruto took a towel and washed his face he wanted to cry so bad since for him crying made things better and naruto wanted to feel better so he cried. naruto sat in the bathroom for about thirty minutes he was scared and embaressed.

*door opening*

naruto was sitting on the toilet with his face in his arms when sasuke just walked in.

"get up Dobe i have to pee."

naruto quickly got off the toilet he couldn't get passed sasuke because sasuke has a small bathroom and he was blocking naruto's way out. "excuse me." naruto said softly but sasuke didn't move he lifted up the toilet seat, unzipped his pants and pulled his member slightly out pointing at the toilet making naruto blush.

naruto felt really uncomfotable why the hell sasuke wouldn't let him get by did he want me to see him pee or something.

when sasuke was done he camly left out of the bathroom. naruto stood there with a blush spread across his face. *ring ring ring*

naruto heard his phone ring, he pulled his phone out of his pocket and answered it.

"hello."

"h-hi naruto i thought about what you said and i would like to talk to you d-do you think we could meet somewhere?"

"y-yeah sure hinata where to?"

"at my house naruto."

"ok hinata i'm on my way."

"thanks naruto."

"heh heh your welcome."

naruto put his phone back into his pocket and headed to the front door. sasuke watched naruto as he opened the front door. "where are you going naruto?"

"i'm going to meet hinata." naruto said without making any eye contact. "look at me when i'm talking to you naruto."

naruto slowly turned his head to face sasuke. sasuke eyes widen to see the bruse on naruto's face he didn't think he hit naruto that hard.

"i'm going to hinata's house." naruto repeated.

"o-oh ok." sasuke said looking away.

naruto had to catch a bus to hinata house since it was kinda a long way. once he made it to her house he noticed a boy with brown long hair his eyes was gray and pale just like hinata's. He was sitting in a chair reading a book on hinata's porch. naruto begain walking up to the house the boy looked up and noticed naruto. soon as both of them made eye contact naruto stoped in his path. "hi i came here to see hinata."

"and you are?" the boy asked.

"i-i'm naruto uzumaki."

"so your hinata's new boyfriend or something?"

"no just her friend."

a grin went across the guys face. " i'm Neji." Neji put his book down and got up from his chair. "come on." he said. naruto quickly followed behind him. "Hinata, someone is here for you!" neji yelled.

naruto watched down the hall as he saw hinata poke here head out one of the the doors. "hi naruto give me a minute please!" she trying her best to yell. "have a seat naruto." neji said pionting at the sofa.

"thanks." naruto said taking a seat

while naruto was waiting for hinata he and Neji sat in the front room in silence.

"what happened to your head?" neji asked

"oh this..i hit my head when i fell out the bed when i was asleep ha ha ha ha." naruto said looking up at his head.

"does it hurt?"

"yeah a little."

Neji found naruto quite interesting it wasn't only his good looks but his personality as well.

"naruto do you have a girlfriend?" neji asked

"n-no."

"a boyfriend?"

naruto blushed at the questions neji had asked."y-yeah." naruto said looking down at his feet. A seductive like smile went across neji's face and it made naruto blush more.

"sorry i took so long naruto come back here!" hinata yelled.

"excuse me." naruto said getting up from the couch.

neji watched naruto's ass as he walked down the hall. naruto walked into hinata room and sat on the bed. "so naruto i've been thinking about what kiba did to you and i thought that i should take responsibility, i'm going to see kiba later this week."

"h-hinata you dont have to do it if you don't want too." naruto said.

"i want to naruto, for a while now i always waited for kiba to try to come on to me when we were alone but he never did, i knew he wanted to but i guess he thought it was too early in the relationship."

"are you sure your ready for him hinata."

"w-what do you mean naruto."

"well let me put it this way...uummm..please don't get affended or mad...but kiba is going to pound you in."

"h-huh w-what naruto your embaressing me!" hinata said putting her face in her hands.

"sorry, sorry heh heh."

"idiot." hinata punched naruto on the top of his head.

Naruto and hinata talked till night fell. he didn't notice that it was dark he was having too much fun talking to hinata. He forgot all about him and sasuke's little fight. naruto opened his phone and looked at the clock. "damn it it's 9:15 the bus leaves at 9:25 sorry hinata i have to go!" naruto ran out hinata's house and down to the bus station. naruto was out of breath when he made it to the station. While he was on the bus all he could think about was sasuke.

(With sasuke)

sasuke was still siting in the same spot every since naruto left the house he wondered why naruto had been gone for so long. Naruto had left the house around 4:00 and it was going on 10:00 and he still havn'e made it back. he has been gone for like six hours. sasuke was geeting worried as much as he tried not to care he did. "fucking idiot!"

*knock knock knock*

naruto knocked on the door he was in a hurry to get in because it was starting to get cold outside. sasuke got up from his seat and looked through the peep hole in the door to see naruto waiting. "since you want to come home late i'll open the door late" sasuke said to himself. sasuke made naruto sit outside for about 2 and a half hours. naruto only knocked on the door 3 times but he knew sasuke was home and wasn't going to open the door so he went to sleep in a chair on the porch.

sasuke looked through the window to see that naruto wasn't there so he went to check outside. he saw naruto asleep in a chair dry tears rolled down his face and he had his arms folded to keep himself warm. sasuke wanted to make himself think that he wanted to leave naruto there but he couldn't. So he picked naruto up into his arms naruto skin was cold almost if as they were frozen like he was dead. He took naruto lifeless body into his bedroom and layed him down. His eyes scanned over naruto his skin was pale and his lips were reder than before. part of him wanted to hold naruto the other part give naruto another a punch in the face.

sasuke noticed a tear roll down naruto's face. "_sasuke i love you so much." _naruto said still asleep. sasuke made his hands into a fist and growled.

(well that's it for that chapter...i was reading my story when kiba went into heat and he came onto naruto and when naruto got out the shower and had a towel wrapped around his waist and when kiba jumped him i said that kiba ripped off his pants when he was supose to still have a towel on lol jeez i'm a idiot.)


	26. Anthing you want naruto

CHAPTER 26: Anything you want to do naruto.

Naruto and sasuke was fighting for about 3 weeks. naruto was in hell at sasuke house everyday sasuke would make naruto cry. Naruto even tried to have sex with sasuke but sasuke would always call him hurtfull things and turn him down sasuke did something mean everyday why didn't izaya tell the truth yet. Naruto woke up in the morning he felt awful. naruto forced himself out of the bed he looked around the house to see sasuke gone why didn't that teme wake me up for school. but naruto didn't care anyway he didn't feel good.

(with sasuke)

sasuke was sitting in first block he noticed the look izaya was giving him and it really pissed him off. "izaya keep looking at me like that and i'll fucking kill you." Sebastian looked up from his desk. "Sasuke, Izaya if you guys want to fight you can take it outside." sebastian said pointing to the door.

" mad because i stole something from you." izaya said.

sasuke jumped out of his seat he ran at izaya throwing random punches. izaya and sasuke was fighting all over the classroom till izaya lead him out the door. "we can stop trying to kill each other now i have something to tell you."

"there's nothing to tell me!"

"i bet you hurt naruto so bad didn't you, you didn't even know the truth about why you saw naruto kiss me, he only did it for you."

"shut the hell up, naruto cheated on me with you and for that both of you will pay!"

"the first time you saw me and naruto kiss i was the one who kissed him and you didn't even listen to him when he told you the truth you just yelled at him and made him cry." "Then let me guess you forgave him and that's when you saw naruto kiss me and you got mad all over again, i told naruto that if he kiss me that time you saw us in the hall that i would tell you the truth and fixed things between you and him." "Naruto have no feelings for me, at that time all he wanted to do was be back at your side and you just hurt him even more after he saw that you forgave him and then turned around and got angry all over again how long has this torcher been going on." izaya said with a smile.

sasuke just stood there with an angry look.

"i bet you let naruto come back to your house only so you could torcher him and make him feel bad if you let this go on then naruto is going to slip right out of you hands into mines or someones elses you humans are so simple."

sasuke was about to use a move that he wasn't about to use in a long time his Chidori he would have pulled out his sword but no weapons was allowed in school.

"You act like you aren't human yourself, you think you can just fuck with my life and get away with it i made naruto cry to many times for you i even hit him i put him through so much!" sasuke had lightning all around him it ripped through the floors and walls. izaya took a few steps back he knew if he didn't get out the way soon he was fucked.

"I'LL KILL YOU!" sasuke charged at izaya with intent to kill.

while sasuke was about to hit izaya he noticed a tall man jump in front of his attack and stop it.

"sesshomaru why did you stop me!"

"this isnt a way to handle your problems sasuke how would you think you lover would feel if you killed someone for his sake."

"well see you to later i have to go." izaya said running down the hallway.

"i'm not done with you!" said yelled.

"i think you should fix your problems later sasuke." sesshomaru said.

"no i'm going to fix them now" sasuke said under his breath. Sasuke then ran down the long white hallways and out of the school doors not caring if anyone saw him. He ran all the way home not stoping to take one breath.

Naruto was sitting on the sofa when sasuke bursted through then door. naruto panicked at how fast naruto was coming at him. "s-sasuke what's w-wrong." naruto flinched a little thinking that sasuke was going to hit him. Seeing this made sasuke want to cry he grabbed naruto off the sofa by his shirt and pulled his lips into his. Naruto tried his best to push sasuke off of him.

Sasuke forced his toungue into naruto's mouth. Naruto begain crying he wanted this so much thank god izaya told him the truth. Now there was left to do was forgive each other and let sasuke claim him. "i'm so sorry naruto."

"you believe me now Teme."

"i'm so sorry naruto." sasuke begain crying which was a big thing for him. Naruto was shocked seeing sasuke cry like this was really kind of weird.

"Naruto i'll give you anything you want, just please forgive me."

"anything?" naruto asked

"yes."

" we haven't had sex in a while so-"

"yeah we could to that." sasuke said cutting naruto off tears had stop and he pulled naruto into the bedroom. He kissed and sucked all over naruto's body "i missed you so much naruto."

"me too sasuke, h-hey you said i can get anything i want didn't you?" naruto asked

"yeah isn't this what you want?" sasuke said raising an eyebrow.

"yeah but c-can i t-top this time?"

"what, i'm the one who supose to do the thrusting!" sasuke yelled.

"but you said i can get anything i want"!

(well that's it for right now i have school in the morning i rushed it a little because i was sleepy i'll try to put another chapter a.s.a.p see ya.)


	27. Dominate!

(Hey idiots i update chapter 26 lol so go back and read it)

CHAPTER 27: DOMINATE!

"sasuke i deserve to top!" naruto jumped on top of sasuke and pinned him down puting both of his arms above his head.

"naruto get off me!"

"no i'm going to do it whether you like it or not!" naruto leaned down and kissed sasuke. at first sasuke tried to fight naruto off him but he missed the feeling kissing naruto so he stopped fighting back. sasuke watched as naruto unzipped his pants he was getting fustrated at how long he was taking so he pushed naruto off him and got on top of him.

"no sasuke i would really like to do it for atleast once."

"why naruto don't you like me being inside of you dominating you making you scream and moan my name?"

"yes but."

"but what?" sasuke said leaning down to kiss naruto's neck.

"i just want to try it."

sasuke though about what he put naruto through. He does deserve to top he deserves more than that and i'm the only one that can give it to him.

"ok naruto anything for you." And with that said it was now NARUSASU. Naruto handle sasuke in bed just like sasuke would have. Saying dirty things teasing him and making him scream his name. Naruto felt like he was king of the world. While on the other hand sasuke felt like he was being changed into the girl of their relationship.

like what happens at the end of their sex they both fall asleep but in this case it was only naruto to fall asleep. And he had one of the biggest smiles on his face. sasuke wanted to wipe that smile right off his face but then again he wanted to just hold him, He always liked to see naruto happy even though he is always the one who makes naruto feel sad and cry. But it was time to bring back their old relationship.

"ow!" sasuke sreamed, his ass was hurting for a boy like naruto all sensitive and scary he was pretty big down there. Sasuke still couldn't get over that naruto had him screaming like a women he needed to put naruto back in his place then he's going to give him all the love he needs.

"tomorrow i'm going to rip your body apart." said said looking down at naruto's sleeping body.

THE NEXT DAY

"wake up idiot." sasuke said trowing a pillow at naruto.

"uhh w-what." naruto yawned

"we have to go to school so get up and get ready."

as sasuke walked down the hall naruto noticed his walk was kind of strange then he realized it was his fault that sasuke was walking like that and a smirk spreaded across his face. naruto got out of the bed and went to where sasuke was.

"good morning sasuke." naruto said wraping his arms around his lovers neck.

"did you have fun yesterday was i to rough." naruto askedwith a smirk.

sasuke growled and pushed naruto against the wall. He then attdsacked naruto's neck sucking it as hard as he could he left a big red mark on the right of naruto's neck.

"w-what was that for!" naruto yelled.

"don't forget who your boyfriend is naruto."

"what are you talking about!" naruto said grabbing the part of his neck where sasuke left his mark.

"try me." sasuke growled.

Naruto and `sasuke walked to school in silence . sasuke noticed how happy naruto he had a little skip in his walk all sasuke could do was smile he was happy to give naruto happiness again. Naruto entered Sebastian's class to only see izaya and Sebastian inside.

sasuke went infront of izaya's desk and slamed his hands down on it.

"what is it sasuke i thought we were over the whole me kissing naruto thing." izaya said with a smile. Sasuke then grabbed naruto.

"you see him this is mines , this is also mines!" sasuke said grabbing naruto's ass.

"h-hey sasuke stop." naruto begged.

Sebastian looked up from his desk to see sasuke's hand gripped tightly on naruto's butt.

"sasuke what do you think your doing those kind of things are not allowed in my class."

sasuke let go of naruto and walked to his seat.

"so naruto you and sasuke are together again that so good to hear." izaya said. Naruto just rolled his eyes and also went to take his seat.

(time skip)

Naruto, Kiba, Natsu, Deidara, and Sasuke were all sitting at their lunch table most of the time talking about a bunch of things that happened on tv. sasuke noticed that kiba was most excited person sitting at the table. "kiba why are you so happy?"

"It's because kiba finally became a man." said Natsu.

"oh so you and Hinata did it." said sasuke

"shut up i'm just happy."

"took you long enough i thought i was going to have to give that poor girl what she wants." sasuke said giving kiba a look.

"if you touched her i would kill you." kiba barked

"oh really how did you think i felt when you were dry humping naruto i think it's right if get to do the same to hinata."

"whatever." kiba blushed and turned away.

Sasuke talking about having sex with another girl mad him mad sasuke kept talking about it like he wasn't even there. naruto looked around till his attention turned to sasuke's crotch so he got a little idea. naruto hands glided up sasuke's legs. sasuke really didn't pay any attention to what naruto's hands were doing till naruto stuck his hands into sasuke's pants. sasuke eyes shot over to naruto to see naruto giving sasuke a dirty smirk.

Naruto began slowly rubbing his hands between sasuke legs.

"N-Naruto what do you think your doing idiot were in the cafeteria." sasuke whispered

"just shut up and enjoy it Teme." said naruto.

Sasuke started to lose himself when naruto started to pump him. Moans almost left his mouth and he wanted to bend naruto over the table and take him in front of everybody.

"sasuke you ok?" Deidara asked

"_yeah i'm fine."_

"so guys you know that valentines day is in a week right?" naruto asked.

"i don't care about it, it's not like i have a girl to spend it with." said natsu

"we can find you a girl." said deidara

"hey deidara you got any plans with itachi." asked naruto

"no we haven't thought of anything yet."

"what about you sasuke you doing anything for naruto."

Deidara watched sasuke's face expressions he was bitting on the bottom of his lips his face was red and he was breathing hard.

"_i don't know, __ahh so good__."_

"w-what?" deidara asked.

after a few strokes sasuke sasuke came onto naruto's hand. he held his voice back the best he could. again naruto made him feel like a girl and that was the last straw. sasuke stood up fron the table making everyone at the table attention turn to him. Sasuke turned and grined at naruto. "come on Dobe."

"w-where are we going."

sasuke pulled naruto up from his seat a began dragging him out of the cafeteria. He pulled naruto all the way to the bathroom. Natsu. Deidara and kiba were shocked maybe it was a couple thing.

sasuke pushed naruto into the bathroom walls. "Naruto i don't think you understood me today so i guess i'm going to have to make you understand."

"i'm sorry sasuke." naruto said with a smile

"you think it's funny naruto?"

"i said i'm sorry i just wanted to hear you moan like yesterday."

naruto grabbed naruto by his shirt and pulled him close.

"Didn't you realized that i didn't touch you in like 3 weeks, and that means that you ass is tight like a virgin's you think because i let you top you can try top be dominate over me i'm going to tear you open naruto."

naruto snapped back into reality when sasuke picked him up and sat him on top of the sink. "sasuke no i just wanted to make you feel good."

"well your going to make me feel good in just one minute."

"what if someone comes in."

"if that happens naruto then they're just going to see you get fucked." said sasuke.

sasuke pulled naruto's pants half way down to his ankles and pushed his legs up almost above his head. He then unzipped his own pants and pulled out his harden memeber and positioned himself at naruto's entrance.

"sasuke your dry it's going to hurt!"

"i don't care." sasuke said as he shoved himself into naruto.

"_AHHH_!"

sasuke didn't give naruto any mercy he wanted to show naruto who was boss and who was the man in the relationship. His thrust was hard and fast as always. Naruto couldn't hold back his voice sasuke was being too rough with his body.

"Naruto you keep screaming like that someone will come."

"_i-i can't stop screaming when you doing it l-like this_."

"like what naruto, you mean like this!" sasuke pushed deeper into naruto he watched naruto's face as he pounded him into the sink. "_ahhh sasuke , sasuke stop this isn't fair_!" naruto reached up and wrapped his arms around sasuke's neck trying to trow off the pain his was receiving, Yeah it did hurt but it also felt good.

"_sasuke your hurting me." naruto cried_

sasuke stoped and took a look around the bathroom he saw the soap dispencer he then pulled out of naruto and put some of the soap onto his hands then lotioned it around his member. "open your eyes naruto i want you to see what i'm doing to you." naruto slowly opened his eyes he blushed more then he was already was, to see such a good looking sight above him. The face sasuke was making at naruto was filled with so much lust. _why is he so damn hot _naruto thought.

sasuke leaned down to look at naruto face to face then he slammed himself back in. Naruto screamed and threw his head back. Sasuke continued with his harsh thrust not caring how much naruto had screamed not caring if anyone came in and saw them. "_Naruto your tight as the first time we did it." _ sasuke moaned.

"sasuke i can't take it anymore i going to come."

sasuke gave naruto a few more thrust till they both hit their climax the feeling they both missed.

"i've missed your body so much." sasuke said kissing naruto's neck.

"i missed you too sasuke."

"don't think we're done naruto when we get home i'm going fuck the shit out of you."

"p-please don't talk to me like that sasuke."

"for the rest of the day your going to call me master understand?"

"what i-i'm not calling you that!" naruto said pushing sasuke off him hopping off the sink and pulling his pants back up.

"yes you are pet and you're going to do everything i say."

"no i'm not!"

"hmmm ok lets see where will i fuck you next...the classroom the roof the hallway the girl's bathroom so many choices naruto."

"OK TEME!"

"ok master." sasuke said corecting naruto.

"ok master." naruto looked at the floor in shame.

"good now lets go back to lunch we still have some time left before the bell rings." sasuke said putting his arm on naruto's shoulder and leading him out the rest room. _damn my ass hurts_ naruto said to himself.

(well i wasn't done with this chapter but i have to go handle things so i just decided to put this up and finish writing it later maybe have it up by tomorrow. i feel like i need to stop rushing with things lol)


	28. i promise!

**SORRY guys for not updating quickly like i use to i'll try to update soon as i can. i'm having problems write now...trust me it will not take long ok **


	29. Master

**CHAPTER 29: Master **

**Naruto and sasuke walked camly back to the cafeteria once they made it back to their table Kiba, Natsu and Deidara shot their eyes on the both of them. "what was that about?" asked Kiba" it's none of your business" said sasuke. **

**Deidara gave naruto a deadly glare which made Naruto nervous."w-what is it." Naruto asked."nothing" Deidara said intensifying his glare at naruto."Hey naruto" sasuke said **

**"what" **

**"ummm let me try this again"**

**"Hey naruto" Naruto growled under his breath because he knew what he was suppose to say. **

**"yes m-m-master." **

**"MASTER?" everyone yelled.**

**Naruto slammed his head onto the table in shame. "is this like a couple thing?" asked Natsu. Deidara knew what was going on sasuke is just like his brother he remaindered when him and itachi went through that phase. "no it's not i a couple naruto is simply my pet." sasuke said patting naruto head. "i'm not your pet!" "your not?" **

**sasuke asked"n-no i'm not."**

**"come on naruto lets go handle some business in the hall." **

**"ok Teme!"**

**"ok master." sasuke said correcting naruto**

**"ok master."**

**"good boy" said sauke bringing his lips up to naruto's ear. "_i'll reward you later."_**

**sasuke grabbed naruto by his chin and pulled him in for a deep kiss and naruto actually kissed back. He really liked when sasuke kissed him every since the first time when sasuke stole it. Sasuke used one of his hands and grabbed naruto's waist then kiss released the kiss and attached his lips to neck.**

**"No master we can't do those those here."**

**"but we already did naruto."**

**everyone at the table was in shock and blushing.**

**"what the hell you guys everyone'swatching." Deidara yelled.**

**naruto pushed sasuke away from him and came back to his senses. "master stop."**

**"you guys are sick." Deidara camly yelled.**

**"come on now Deidara your one to talk your my brother's boyfriend i bet he does worser stuff to you than i do to naruto i bet he's in your ass every night."**

**"w-well what we do is none of the concern!"**

**"ha i knew it." said sasuke**

**"sasuke i want to go somewhere fun after school." said naruto with a smile**

**"Naruto don't worry we'll have alot of fun once we get home."**

**"i don't want that sasuke, can we just spend some time together without doing the you know what."**

**"i'm just playing naruto i'll do whatever you want me to."**

**Naruto gave sasuke a kiss on the cheek which made sasuke smile.**

**(It was about 15 minutes before lunch was over)**

**"naruto can i talked to you for a sec." sasuke asked**

**"yeah what is it."**

**"come with me." sasuke got up from the table and walked away knowing naruto would follow.**

**"your master calls." laughed kiba.**

**"shut up." naruto also left the table.**

**Naruto went out the cafeteria and went down a long hall to see sasuke leaning up against a locker. **

**"so what is it sasuke?"**

**sasuke snatched naruto towards him and pushed him against the locker putting his leg between naruto's so that he couldn't escape.**

**"sasuke what are you doing we can't do this!"**

**"you didn't follow my orders naruto you forgot call me master and you must be punished."**

**But the real reason that sasuke was going to take naruto was because of what they did in the cafeteria. He had gotten hard and he needed to take care of the situation. "it'll be quick and i'll be gentle." sasuke said fighting to get the pants off naruto.**

**"sasuke the bell is going to ring soon."**

**Sasuke turned naruto around and pushed him back into the lockers. Naruto gave up and held on to the lockers. Sasuke pulled down naruto's pants and lets them fall to his ankles he then pulled his own pants slighty down bringing out his memeber coating it with saliva and shoving it inside of naruto. Naruto recieved slow and gentle thrust from sasuke. They were sweet and kind but naruto wasn't use to this so it kind of threw him off**

**"_sasuke i don't want it like this i want you d-deep and hard_."**

**sasuke eyes widen in shock. "r-realy naruto."**

**"_yes_."**

**Naruto turned and looked back at sasuke with eyes that were begging for sasuke's body. sasuke leaned down and gave naruto a long wet kiss and slammed deep into naruto making naruto scream into the kiss. "is this how you want it naruto." sasuke said pounding naruto into the locker. With every thrust naruto bumped against the locker which made a banging noise. The hall was filled with naruto's moans sasuke's low moans, grunts and heavy breathing and the sound of naruto's body getting hit against the locker.**

**"_naruto i love you so much i'll love you fovever."_**

**_"me t-to sasuke i love y-you too."_**

**Naruto bit down on his lip as sasuke continued to move himself inside him.**

**(10 min till the bell)**

**With Deidara**

**"i'll be right back you guys i have to pee." Deidara got up from the table and left out the cafeteria. On his way down the empty hall he heard weird noises he walked past the bathroom and went all the way to the end of the hall. The noises got louder as he got closer.**

**"_sasuke it's so good."_**

**_"ahhh naruto."_**

**Deidara peeked around the coner to see sasuke fucking naruto. His eyes shot open but why was he surprised it's not like itachi and him never did stuff like this before. "seriously naruto at school." Deidara said to himself _just like his freaking brother. _Deidara noticed the noises were slowly fading away and he knew what this meant they were finished so he had to go. Sasuke was amazed that no one came down the hall but it wasn't like he cared or anything. Naruto was tierd he leaned against the lockers as sasuke fixed his clothes for him.**

**"i'm sorry naruto."**

**"it's ok sasuke."**

**sasuke knew that naruto was tierd and it was going to be impossible for him to go through with the rest of the day so he pulled out his phone and called itachi.**

***_riiiiing riiiiing riiing*_**

**"hello sasuke."**

**"hey itachi i need a favor could you come get me and naruto from school."**

**"and why is that."**

**"Naruto isn't feeling good."**

**"sasuke what did you do to naruto?"**

**"shut up pedo can you do it or not."**

**(3 minutes till bell)**

**Deidara went back to the table and sat down kiba and Natsu watched him as he sat down. He had the weirdest look on his face like he seen a ghost or something. "what's up with you Deidara?" kiba asked **

**"it's nothing just don't worry about it."**

**"sasuke and naruto make me want a girlfriend." said Nastu**

**"how about tomorrow we find you one ok." said kiba.**

**"sure whatever."**

***_RIIIING_***

**Sasuke helped naruto to his class as soon as Naruto took his seat he fell right to sleep. About 15 minutes later naruto's Name went over the loud speaker.**

_**"Naruto uzumaki, sasuke Uchiha, Deidara your needed to the office someones here to pick you guys up."**_

**Naruto woke up out of his sleep and slowly walked to the office. On his way there he ran into sasuke**_**.**_

**"hey sasuke i mean master heh heh."**

**"it's alright naruto you don't need to call me that anymore."**

**"ok but i kinda liked calling you master."**

**"oh really, naruto your such a perv." sasuke said wrapping one of his arms around naruto's neck.**

**"says the perv himself." naruto said enjoying sasuke's warmth.**

**Naruto and sasuke went to the office to see Deidara and itachi standing at the office counter.**

**"You guys ready to go." Itachi said giving everyone a smile.**

**"what do you think idiot." sasuke snarled.**

**They all went and got into Itachi's car Deidara sat in the front with Itachi while naruto and sasuke sat in the back. On the way back to Sasuke's house naruto rested his head on sasuke's sholder and later feel asleep. Sasuke glanced down at naruto's face, He knew he was so lucky to have someone like Naruto someone who could put up with someone like him a mean, dirty, awful, perv like him. He knew why Naruto always give him what he wanted when he wanted it and how he wanted it. Naruto was madly inlove with him and only wanted to make him happy. But all sasuke has ever gave Naruto was mostly pain and sadness he knew he loved naruto but did naruto Know this. _I should take care of what's mines. _**

**Itachi pulled up to sasuke's house. sasuke picked sleeping naruto up into his arms and carried him up to his front door.**

**"Have fun sasuke." itachi said waving goodbye.**

**"have fun with the innocent child." sasuke said giving Itachi a smirk**

**"shut up sasuke he's only 4 years older than me!" Deidara yelled out the car window. Deidara was 17 and Itachi was 21 they meet at a smoothie bar and it was love at first sight. Neither Deidara nor Itachi cared how old each other was they were inlove.**

**Sasuke carried naruto into his room and they both got onto the bed with their bodies under the sheats. sasuke watched naruto sleep as he held naruto into his arms naruto was so warm he nerver wanted to let him go he could be like this forever. "_i love you naruto." _sasuke rolled naruto's name off his toungue into his ear it woke naruto up but naruto kept his eyes closed. "_i promise i'll never let you out of my arms you'll be mines forever."_**

**_"sasuke you don't have to worry about me leaving i love you way too much." _naruto pulled sasuke to his lips and they slightly touched. "_i don't care if you hurt me i'm still always going to love you, even when you you treated me like i was nothing to you for those 3 weeks i knew if i wait that i would get my old sasuke back_."**

**"_i'm sorry naruto for that."_**

**_"shut up sasuke i don't care about that anymore all that matters is what's happening now yeah you hurt me bad but i could give a damn about it now." _**

**Naruto pulled sasuke into his lips and kissed him just how sasuke would. sasuke ran his fingers through naruto's soft and shiny hair. He was proud of himself for not wabting to take naruto all he wanted to do want kiss and hold him. "Master can i tell you something."**

**"heh heh sure naruto what is it."**

**"i-i actually liked the first time we had sex even though you took it from me, i liked all the things you did to me back than and up till now."**

**"trust me naruto i know you did."**

**"you jerk." naruto burried his face in sasuke's chest. "tomorrow we are going to have fun." sasuke said kissing the top of naruto's head.**

**(With two men )**

**"Claude what will be this new school i will be attending."**

**"It's called Tanichi."**

**"will Ciel Phantomhive be there?"**

**"He doesn't necess_arily_ go there but he does be there sometimes."**

**"i want you to get me there al soon as possible Claude." the boy said dancing around.**

**"yes your highness."**

**A/N: "Well i have to stay up till 3 because i missed bleach *pulls hair* see i told you i was going to update lol i type fast so i know i have errors that you can use your head to fix. anyway can you leave reviews about how i'm doing or something that you liked in the story it really motivates me to write. P.S i enabled the _Anonymous review so random people can review ^_^ see ya!"_**


	30. I need your lovley help so READ!

Hey i want to ask you guys something

I can't think of anywhere for naruto and sasuke to go on their little date tomorrow

SO i want you to give me a place like the, Park, Movies ETC. you can inbox me or leave it in a review. SO when someone gives me a place to take them i will continue to write :3

"see ya!"

*NAIKAIYUKI*


	31. day of love

DISCLAIMER: I own no characters in this story.

CHAPTER 31: Day of love

(I decided to write it about valentines day since you know it's valentines day ^_^)

The school hall were filled with red and pink the colors of love. Everywhere you look you see couples, gifts, candy, hugs and kisses. "Good morning Naruto, sasuke happy valentines day." Sebastian said as they entered the classroom.

"Happy valentines day to you too Sebastian!" Naruto said with a smile showing all his teeth.

"yeah same to you." said sasuke.

Naruto was heading to his seat to he spoted a blonde boy with blue eyes in the back of the class. The boy gave naruto a smile. "well i see i'm going to like this school even more." the boy said looking naruto in the face. Naruto wanted to be friendly and welcome the boy so introduced himself to him. "Hi i'm Naruto Uzumaki it's nice to meet you."

"I'm Alois Trancy it's so nice to meet you Naruto." The boy reached up and glided his hand across Naruto's cheek.

"what the hell do you think your doing." sasuke growled.

"Oh i'm sorry does he belong to you." Alois said with a smirk.

"damn right he does, Naruto get over here."

"Sasuke don't talk to me like that." said naruto.

"Heh seems like you didn't break him yet, if he was mines i would have him begging at my feet. The blonde said with an even bigger smirk.

"i'll break something alright." sasuke headed towards the blonde to be stopped by Sebastain in the process.

"That's enough out of you two, Sasuke go to your desk." said Sebastian.

**BOOM!**

"Helloooooooo Sebas-chan!" A voice yelled.

"Well hello there Grell, Ciel what brings you here." Sebastian asked.

"what do you mean my love it's Valentines day, now wheres my kiss!" Grell said making his way over to Sebastian to kiss him only to be stopped by Sebastian's hand mashed in his face.

Naruto viewed the man up and down he had hair the color of blood and weird yellow eyes his teeth were all sharp and by the way of his clothing red seemed to be his favorite color.

"hey that's not fair you promised me a kiss!"

"And when did i make this Promise?" Sebastian said raising an eye brow.

Sebastian quickly took his attention off grell to see Ciel standing in the background. A smile slowly crept on his face. He then gripped Grell's face and slammed him to the ground.

"What!" Naruto yelled in confusion.

"don't worry naruto he's fine." sasuke grabbed naruto by the arm and took him into the hall.

Sebastian made his way over to ciel and came to his ear. "Why are you looking like that is it because you think i didn't get you anything for today, don't worry i'll give you your present later on tonight."

"idiot!" ciel pushed Sebastian and grabbed lifeless Grell by his red hair dragging him to the door.

"well hello there Ciel." Ciel turned around to see Alois.

"Alois? what brings you here." Ciel asked with a frown

"well you, Happy valentines day."

"i didn't bring you anywhere, Sebastian give me a hand will you."

"Yes my lord." Sebastian made his way over to Ciel picked up Grell into his arms walked out the door.

With sasuke and Naruto

Naruto followed sasuke all the way to his locker. Naruto watched as sasuke unlocked his locker and pull out a red gift bag covered in hearts out of his locker.

"Here." sasuke put the gift bag right infront of naruto's face making him jumped back a little.

"wow sasuke thank you." Naruto gave sasuke a kiss on the lips.

"aren't you going to look inside."

"Oh yeah." Naruto reached in his bag to feel alot of candy he went deeper into the bag to feel something else so he pulled that something else out of the bag. It was two tickets to a scary movie. "H-hey sasuke aren't these tickets to that movie walking dead."

"yeah, OH i got something else for ya." Sasuke reached into his pocket and grabbed a necklace he then put it around naruto's neck. Naruto looked at the necklace to see that it had the word _Sasuke's _craved into it. "Really sasuke?" naruto asked.

"it's just to let everyone know who you belong to." sasuke said patting the top of naruto's head.

"But hey sasuke you really want to see this movie."

"yeah what you don't don't tell me your scared of a little movie naruto."

"no i'm not scared Teme!"

"ok Dobe we are going tonight, i promised you fun didn't i and when we get home i got a better treat for you." Sasuke was about to kiss naruto till Natsu interupted it.

"Hey guys guess what!"

"what?" asked naruto.

"i got a Valentine and maybe a girlfriend."

"really who is it?" sasuke asked

"Her names Ai she's really pretty she works at McDonalds."

"Wait your talking about that girl with the long black hair and red eyes?" asked naruto

"yep!" Natsu said throwing a thumbs up.

"that girl is weird she reminds me of hell." said sasuke.

"HUH!" "I don't care she's hot and i'm going to make her mine."

"well good luck with that."

"hey where's kiba and where's Deidara?" Natsu asked.

"well kiba called me this morning telling me he's taking the day off with Hinata and Deidara is with his boyfriend."

"oh ok."

Today school was filled with love. Sasuke wasn't acting like much of a big pervert he made naruto smile and laugh through the whole day it made Naruto and sasuke love eachother more than ever. Shizuo and Izaya didn't even try to kill eachother. But school was over and it was time to go home. Naruto and Sasuke waited outside the school for Itachi to pick them up. "soon as we get home we should get ready for tonight." said sasuke.

"yeah sure."

About 15 minutes later Itachi pulled up. Naruto got in the car to see Deidara sleep in the front seat.

"wow you guys must have had a long day." said naruto

"yeah you can say that." Itachi said smiling.

Naruto face turned red when he noticed red marks covering Deidara's neck.

AT HOME

Naruto ran around the house getting ready for his date to the movies. He undressed and went into the bathroom to take a shower.

"Hey naruto we should shower together it would take less time."

_a shower with sasuke leads to sex which means i would be tierd afterwards and would mean i wouldn't have enough energy to go out which means no scary movie that would lead to nightmares! _naruto thought.

"o-ok." Naruto turned on the shower and hopped in, monments so did sasuke.

Naruto was confused because sasuke wasn't even trying to touch him he just simply washed his own body. "hey sasuke can you wash my back for me."

"yeah sure."

Naruto thought that sasuke washing his back would get sasuke in the mood but NOPE it didn't sasuke just simply washed naruto's back clean. He even tried to wash himself all sexy and stuff but that didn't work either. He even droped the soap on purpose just so he could bend over no luck in that either.

"there all done lets got out now." sasuke said

They put on their clothes and got ready to leave. Sasuke noticed naruto seemed uneasy. "Naruto you ok?"

"huh oh y-yeah i'm great."

But once they got to the movies naruot got even more tense sitting in the theater and seeing that big ass screen freaked him out. No Naruto wasn't scared of the theater he was scared of scary movies. Once the movie sarted he grabbed onto sasuke's arms. "Dobe what are you doing."

"what can't i just hold you?" naruto asked giving a fake smile

"i noticed you today Naruto you were trying to get me to have sex with you because you were to scared to see the zombie movie." sasuke sauke smirking at naruto

"that's not true!"

"whatever naruto hold me as long as you like."

Through the movie naruto was covering his eyes and jumping in fear.

"Naruto do you want to just go home and fuck."

"NO!"

"Well your being a real baby right now the movie isn't even that scary."

"shut up i'm not scared!"

"quiet naruto!" sasuke said covering Naruto's mouth.

"_Naruto i know what you want from me all you have to do is say you want to go home and let me fuck you and we'll leave this movie as soon as possible." _sasuke whispered into Naruto's ear.

"_sasuke."_ Naruto said with a whine

"you're really acting cute and it's making to want to take you here."

"sasuke stop!" Naruto yelled lightly as sasuke began kissing his neck.

"Make your choice then naruto do you want it here or at home i'll give you the count of three."

"sasuke i'll kill you."

"1"

"i mean it"

"2"

"OK!"

"good boy."

"you not cool at all, all you think about is sex, sex, sex." Naruto said poking sasuke

"and all you want naruto is that am i lying." sasuke sasid

(sorry i had to stop there i have some things to do) see ya!


	32. Enough

CHAPTER 32: Enough!

"N-No your not right Teme!"

_"shhhhhhh" _says a random person.

"who are you telling to shut up!" naruto jumped up out of his seat and turned around to see who the person was.

"Naruto sit down and shut up your going to get us put out!"

"i don't care i don't like this movie anyway!"

"Naruto your going to regret acting like this."

"shut up sasuke!"

Sasuke raised an eyebrow at naruto._ Did he just tell ME to shut up._ sasuke put his hand over naruto's mouth and began dragging him out of the theater. "mmmmmm!" Naruto screamed.

"sorry people we're leaving right away." sasuke said apologizing.

when they made it out of the theater sasuke shoved naruto against the wall.

"what the hell is your problem naruto." sasuke asked.

"nothing my problem." naruto looked down at the floor he tend to do this when he's nervous, scared or embarassed. sasuke grabbed naruto's chin and turned his face around to face his. He then stared at naruto.

"what?" naruto asked. Sasuke pulled naruto naruto into a kiss but naruto pushed him away.

"i hope your not thinking of doing it here you asshole." Naruto growled.

"no i just want to kiss you naruto."

"liar you never want just a kiss"

sasuke then grabbed naruto again and pulled him into his lips. Naruto was trying to fight it off at first but he then gave into it he even opened his mouth so that sasuke could enter and taste him more. luckly they were in a hallway that was clear of people. Naruto wrapped his hands around sasuke's neck as he grabbed naruto's hips. Sasuke noticed the naruto was getting to into the kiss so stoped.

"S-sasuke what's wrong.

"what you want more."

"shut up." naruto said pushing sasuke off of him.

sasuke smiled and started walking away.

"where are you going?"

"home Dobe."

Naruto follwed behind sasuke out of the theater. "i'm going to call Deidara." Naruto said pulling out his phone.

"why Naruto i could have called itachi."

"well don't you think Deidara would be with Itachi."

"whatever go ahead Dobe."

_"RIIIIIIING RIIIIING RIIIIING RIIIIIIIIIING"_

"H-Hello."

"hey deidara are you still with itachi."

"y-yeah, Ahhh!"

"could you tell him to come pick us up from the movies."

"ngh" s-sure Naruto."

"you ok Deidara."

"i'm fine Naruto. i-i'll tell him _ngh ahhh itach- wait_!"

Naruto could hear heavy breathing over then phone it was quite akward listening to it. " what you sure you ok Deidara?"

"I'm sorry naruto i'm _AHHH_ going to have to call you back."

"uh ok."

*Hangs up phone*

"so what did he say?" sasuke asked

"the're on their way i hope." naruto said.

"why are you blushing naruto."

"it's nothing."

Sasuke started walking way from the movie theater. "S-Sasuke where are you going."

"I'm going home Dobe i'm not about to wait on them two to finish having sex."

"wh-what!"

"look naruto you can wait on them if you want i'm going home."

"wait up!" Naruto ran and cault up with sasuke.

They both walked in silence half of the way home Naruto could see the blank expression in sasuke face like there was absolutly nothing on his mind and it kind of bothered naruto.

"Naruto i won't touch you anymore."

"huh?"

"we won't have sex anymore if it makes you unhappy."

"s-sasuke what are you talking about."

Sasuke didn't awnser his question he just kept walking. _First you like what i do to you then you don't i don't understand you Naruto. _sasuke thought. Once they made it home sasuke stripped down to his boxers. He saw the scared look on naruto face as if naruto thought sasuke was about to rape him or something. sasuke just rolled his eyes "i'm going to bed Dobe." Sasuke walked to his bedroom and went right to bed. Naruto came soon after he was still bothered by sasuke he got into bed slowly trying not to wake sasuke up not knowing sasuke was already wake. "i'm not going to try anything idiot." sasuke snarled.

"huh n-no i just didn't want to wake you up."

"goodnight Naruto." sasuke said in a angry tone turning the opposite way away from naruto.

"g-goodnight sasuke." _why isn't he holding me we usaully cuddle when we sleep i really want to be in his arms._ Naruto thought.

"hey sasuke."

"what naruto."

"c-can you cuddle with me i-i can't sleep like this."

Sasuke turned around grabbed naruto by the waist and pulled him into his body then wrapped his arms around him. Naruto just snuggled into sasuke's chest. _sasuke smells so good._time passed andNaruto was moving too much in sasuke arms and it was really pissing sasuke off. _I can't sleep like this."_ Naruto said to himself.sasuke grunted at how naruto began kissing his neck and chest. _Does he want sex now or do he just want to do this to me why can't i understand you naruto. "_Naruto what are you doing?" naruto climed ontop of sasuke and sat up and stared down at him his face was blushed all over. Naruto picked up both of sasuke's hands and put them on his waist.

"Naruto?"

"S-Sasuke i realized i can't sleep without you touching me i-i-i really want you right now."

"Sorry naruto i'm really not in the mood."

"huh."

"We have school in the morning Dobe." sasuke tried to push naruto off but not really he knew what he was doing he wanted naruto to beg for his body.

"Sasuke please." Naruto moaned.

"No Naruto."

_What's up with him why wont he take me." _Naruto started grinding up against sasuke. Maybe this will get him in the mood. the more sasuke tried to pushed naruto off him the harded naruto grinded against him. Naruto not knowing sasuke was loving every bit of it. Naruto was getting fustrated at the blank expression on sasuke's face. _Why is he not enjoying this_. Naruto hopped off of sasuke and took all his clothes off throwing them to the side leaving him completly naked. Naruto crawled to the edge of the bed and bent over showing sasuke his full back side. "P-Please sasuke i want it." Naruto said digging his hands into it sheets.

Seeing naruto act like this on his own made sasuke just want to destroy naruto into his bed. Naruto was getting Embaressed sasuke was still staring at him emotionlessly. "No Naruto you're going to ride me."

Naruto crawled up to sasuke and undid his pants pulling his harden memeber out. "_He was enjoying this all along!" _Naruto shouted in his head. Naruto climed on top of sasuke and began putting sasuke inside of himself. Sasuke was about to lose it at how Naruto was taking so long so he bucked his hips up and rammed inside naruto.

"NGH!" naruto screamed. It was a little rough because it was kinda dry.

Naruto began moving his body up and down. This position was difficult for him since they never did it before. Sasuke pulled naruto down hard onto his memeber hitting his pleaser points with every thrust.

"_so good_." naruto moaned.

"i can't take this anymore." sasuke pushed naruto off of him onto his back and went over and slammed himself back between his legs.

"Sasuke!" naruto dug his nails into sasuke's back. How couldn't he not love what sasuke does to him mostly everyday.

"Feels good huh." sasuke asked. Naruto just knoded his head. He wrapped his legs around sasuke waist and pulled down trying to bring him deeper inside him.

"my your greedy naruto." Sasuke increased his speed it was unsteady and naruto really couldn't get any words out. "Sasu- AHH sasuk-nnghhh sasuke i can't!"

"is this what y-you want everyday naruto for me to ware you out like this?"

"sasuke i'm going to come!"

"me too naruto."

sasuke brought himself even deeper into naruto as they both came. Naruto was trembling and exhausted. "I love you Naruto." sasuke said kissing him on the forhead .

"i love you too Sasuke."

'no naruto i really mean it." sasuke said giving naruto a serious stare.

"i-i know sasuke." Naruto phone had rung so he hopped out of the bed and went to get it out of his pants pocket.

"Hello."

"'naruto where the hell are you guys went went to the movies to pick you up and you weren't there!"

"you guys just made it there we been at home for over an hour imagine if we were still there waiting for you you we would have been ice cubes waiting on you and Itachi to finish having sex!"

"wha- how did you know we were having sex!"

"Deidara you were moaning through the phone and i could hear itachi breathing!"

"shut up!" Deidara hung up the phone he turned and looked at itachi. "i told you to stop when Naruto called me you ass now Naruto knows we were doing it!" Deidara said with a fake cry. Naruto and Dedara always have had stupid arguements it was part of their friendship so they weren't really mad at each other.

"What the hell was that about Dobe." Sasuke said with a laugh.

"it was Deidara it's nothing."

"come on Naruto lets go take a bath we're all sweaty and dirty."

"yeah sure."

(as espected sasuke took naruto in th shower.)

Naruto woke up in the middle of the night why? be cause he had a nightmare about Zombies. He walked into the kitchen and turned on the lights he then wint into the freezer and grabbed a whole tub of chocolate ice cream and went and got a bid spoon at sat at the kitchen table.

"this is wonderful i never knew sasuke was a person to like sweets." All he could think about was sasuke. He remembered the first time he meet him he just hated his guts now he madly inlove with em. " just want to marry him." naruto said to himself.

"i am going to marry you." sasuke says standing in the kitchen doorway.

"oh sasuke your awake."

"what are you doing up naruto?"

"i got a sweet tooth heh heh."

"if you eat all of that your stomach is going to hurt later."

"trust me it wont sasuke."

Sasuke walked up to naruto. "you really want to marry me?"

Naruto face turned red. "y-yes d-don't you feel the same way about me s-sasuke?"

"well Naruto i told you i was going to love you forever and i meant it i was planning on marrying you later on in life anyway so yeah i do feel the same way." trust me naruto i'll have you forever i don't care if you fall out of love with me you'll still be mine."

"you don't have to worry about me falling out of love with you sasuke because i never will."

"see Naruto those are the reason i have the urge to fuck the life out of you."

"sasuke." Naruto said covering his face.

"sorry it's just when you act so cute i just want to make you scream."

"perv."

"Naruto you got ice cream on your face."

"where?" Naruto wiped his face thinking that the smudge of icecream was gone off his face.

"come here." sasuke grabbed naruto by his chin and licked the ice cream right off the botton of naruto's lips but he didn't stop there he forced his toungue into naruto's mouth and kissed him deeply.

"you taste like chocolate naruto." sasuke said licking his lips.

"sasuke we should really be getting back to sleep." Naruto said with his eyes widen from what sasuke had done.

THE NEXT DAY

Naruto walked into Sebastian's class to see Sebastian not there in stead it was someone else He was tall and scary looking he had the demon vibe like sebastian he whore glasses his eyes were light yellow and hair or pitch black he was just as sexy as Sebastian.

"G-Good morning." Naruto said

"Where's Sebastian?" asked sasuke.

"He not here today i am your substitute for today and tomorrow." the demon man said.

"what's you n-name." naruto asked.

"i'm Claude Faustus i don't care for the word Mr. so you just call me Claude."

"sure." naruto said taking a seat in his desk.

"Good morning Naruto." Said Alois.

"huh oh good morning." naruto said scratching the back of his head.

"Naruto i'll be right back." sasuke said leaving out the door.

Naruto noticed claude staring at him which made him look away with a blush. "boy what is your name?"

"it's N-Naruto."

"are you interested Claude?" Alois asked with a smile.

Claude didn't awnser he just fixed his glasses and stayed silent.

15 minutes later

everyone was back in class all the girls went crazy over seeing Claude but it's nothing new they do it with Sebastian too.

*BOOM*

"SEBAS-CHAN - what! claude what are you doing here!"

Naruto looked up from his work to see that red headed man again.

"whatever i don't care how do you like my new outfit i look dashing huh." Grell said. He had on a female nurses outfit it it was white and red. he wore the stockings and everything. Crossdresser?

"I'm going to be the school's new nurse what do you guys think." grell said looking at the students

"I think it's wonderful you look simply amazing Grell." Izaya said.

"he looks like an Idiot." sasuke said.

"Shut up boy or i'll cut you!" grell pionted at sasuke.

"you could try." sasuke growled.

"That's enough Grell leave this class."

"Oh hush i am i have a job to do." Grell said leaving the class room.

Time skip at lunch

"hey have you guys seen the new nurse?" kiba asked.

"yeah he looks like a total freak." laughed Natsu.

"He scares me a little." said naruto.

"SHUT UP YOU STINKIN RAT!" a voise yelled across the cafeteria.

"please don't fight you guys."

"Kyo your making a fool out of yourself."

"i'll show you who'll be the fool when i'm done with ya rat!"

"please kyo calm down."

They all watched the little arguement that was going on between a group of people.

"who are they?" Naruto asked.

"OH the they're the Sohma they came her yesterday i surprised you didn't notice them it's more of em the one with the orange hair and the nasty attitude it Kyo and the other boy with the dark gray hair and purple eyes is Yuki and that cute brown haired girl is tohru." Natsu said.

"hey have you seen the other one his name is Akito he looks just like yuki but scarier." Kiba added.

"Yeah but he seemed nice to me." said natsu.

"he may seem that way but i can feel here evil."

"your crazy dude."

(well that's it for that chapter it wasn't really done but i just decided to put it up here anyway i know i made mistakes i type way too fast and i have to use worpad because microsoft is being a Bitch!) SEE YA!


	33. IDK

Chapter 33: IDK

(AT Mcdonalds)

*riiiiiiing...riiiiiiing...rii- "hello."

"Naruto nice to talk to you i've got good news we fixed the electricity in your house so you can get away from my brother and go home."

"really itachi that's great i don't know how i can thank you!"

"no it's ok i like helping out my friends, but i got to go so see you later."

"kay thanks bye."

*Hangs up phone*

"who was that dobe?"

"oh sasuke that was Itachi he told me that my house is fixed now so i can go home."

"really...are you happy to be going back home...Don't you like living with me?"

"i-i-i do but i do kinda miss home sasuke...i would like to go back for a while."

"whatever."

_is Sasuke mad? _Naruto thought to himself.

"so uh do you wanna come over to my place for a while with me it would be fun."

"what kind of fun are we talkin about?" sasuke said raising an eyebrow.

"w-well i don't know." Naruto said looking away from sasuke. Sasuke reached and grabbed Naruto by the cheek. "i want you to live with me Naruto...leave that house of yours and come live at my place."

Naruto thought about what sasuke had said he was getting quite use to staying with sasuke and it has brought them closer together. But he did miss home a little.

"s-sasuke i don't know."

"you really don't have a choice." Sasuke pulled Naruto across the table by his shirt and kissed him. Naruto kissed him back but quickly pushed him away. "what do you mean i don't have no choice teme Teme`!"

"as i just said." sasuke said giving Naruto a frown.

"Sasuke that's not fair... your not the boss of me." Naruto said poking his lip out. Sasuke reached into Naruto's shirt and pulled out the necklace around Naruto's neck.

"you see this Naruto?" sasuke said showing Naruto the necklace with the word that read _SASUKE'S on it_.

"yeah what about it."

"it means you belong to me...your mine...you do as i say...when i say it...where i say it...and how i say it."

"sasuke stop." Naruto yelled softly. There were fangirls watching their every move ever since he kissed Naruto.

"seems like they want a little show Naruto so lets give it to em."

"no no no sasuke!" Naruto quickly got up from his chair and tried to escape but sasuke grabbed his shirt quickly as Naruto got up. "let go teme." Naruto growled.

"Make me." sasuke snarled.

"if you don't i'll scream rape."

"_if you do i will rape you_." sasuke said with a smirk.

*EEEKKKKKK! fangirl screams*

"what is going on over there." a rondom voice says

"i don't know." another random voice says.

"you are causing a SCENE!" Naruto yelled.

"are you going to live with me Naruto."

"yes sasuke i am now let me go!"

_"KISS HIM _KISS HIM!" a girl yells.

"TEME!" Naruto punches sasuke in the chest hard enough for sasuke to let go of him for a second within that second Naruto escaped sasuke's grasp. "freakin idiot!" Naruto ran out restaurant's door and runs down the street. _sasuke's going crazy._

sasuke started laughing at how Naruto acted. he looked around to see the stupid Fangirl swarming around him and he was getting annoyed. "_get the fuck away from me."_

"AHHH!" the girls screamed and ran into the coner of the restaurant. sasuke walked out the door to see Naruto standing at the coner of the street with his arms folded. "hey Naruto!" sasuke yelled.

"don't call me you idiot...and i'm not living with you!" an in an instant sasuke flashed behind Naruto. "wha-"

Sasuke picked Naruto up over his sholder and began heading to his house."sasuke put me down." Naruto whined.

"No."

Naruto just gave up and enjoyed the little ride home well back to sasuke's house...but isn't sasuke house home too? "i'm not in the mood from this sasuke."

"shut up."

"sasuke!"

Sasuke burst through his door and threw Naruto onto the sofa.

"Naruto i'm not letting you go home." sasuke said blocking the door.

"sasuke your going crazy!"

"heh heh," sasuke reached to the side and pulled out his sword pointing it at Naruto. "w-what the hell sasuke put that thing away!"

"strip." Sasuke demanded

"what!"

"i said strip!"

"why...NO i not doing that!"

"i'll give you five seconds Dobe."

1

"whats gotten into you!"

2

"stop counting i'm not taking off my clothes."

4

"hey you skipped three!"

5

"okay!"

Naruto was hella confused this was all happening so randomly. He began taking of his he jacket. "what's the point of this sasuke?" Naruto threw his orange and black jacket to the side leaving his plain black T-shirt on and he just sat there.

"pants too Naruto."

Naruto grunted and slowly took off his pants.

"are you freakin stupid Naruto i want everything off your body."

Naruto face was pure red...he knew what sasuke wanted but why was he so nervous they did it like 100 times. He then took off his shirt and boxers leaving his body completly naked. Naruto used his hands to cover up his private part. "could you not stare so much." Naruto said softly.

Sasuke stood there and stare at naruto's body for a while.

"heh heh you can put your clothes back on Naruto."

"HUUUUUUUUUUUH!" naruto screamed.

"you can go home i'll see you later Naruto." sasuke said waving his hand and putting his sword back into its sheath.

"what the hell was that for Teme!"

"for my entertainment... i wanted to see would you do anything i say and you did so i'm completely satisfied my little pet."

"i hate you." Naruto said.

"what you want me to touch you?" Sasuke said making his voice all seductive.

"no i'll pass." Naruto picked up all of his clothes and walked into the bedroom. Sasuke just smiled to himself he loved seeing Naruto act like that..sure it was turning him on but he was trying his best to hold himself back. "are you mad at me Naruto?" sasuke asked.

Naruto wasn't really mad he actually found it quite funny for what sasuke made he do. "yes you just made me look like and idiot." Naruto said in a baby like voice.

sasuke couldn't take it anymore Naruto was being so cute. he went into his room to see Naruto sitting on the bed with only his T-shirt and boxers on. "so cute." sasuke said walking towards Naruto. he pushed naruto on the bed onto his back. "sasuke hey c-can't we do this later?" Naruto moaned.

"i can't wait Naruto." sasuke said placing his body between Naruto's legs. Naruto wrapped his arms around sasuke's neck and pulled him down into a kiss. He knew he wanted sasuke's body just as much as sasuke wanted his.

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK!

Naruto shoved sasuke off of him and ran to the door. He slowly opened the door to see Hinata, Kiba, Deidara, and Hinata's cusin Neji standing at the door. "H-Hey guys what are you doing here?"

"we came to get you and Sasuke were going out!" kiba said with a big smile.

"oh uh come in i-i have to put on some clothes heh heh.

"hurry up hurry up" kiba said pushing Naruto into the house.

Kiba and the rest came in and sat on the sofa waiting for Naruto to get dressed. Naruto went back into sasuke's room. "who's was it Naruto?"

"kiba, Hinata, Neji and Deidara ."

"what did they want?"

"they want us to go out with them."

"where are they?"

"waiting in the living room."

sasuke smirked at Naruto and pulled him back onto the bed.

"sasuke no they're like right in the other room."

"well Naruto i can't go anywhere like this and besides they're down the hall." Sasuke said looking down at his area. Naruto looked down to see sasuke already hard._ doesn't take much from him to get worked up._ Sasuke pulled down Naruto's boxers and pushed his legs above his head.

"No sasuke not like this i can't keep my voice down if we do it this way."

"you don't have to keep it down." sasuke said thrusting deep and hard into Naruto.

"_NHG...Sasuke n-no_!" sasuke movement were harsh and fast.

"_ahh..it's too deep_!"

"i'm sorry Naruto."

Naruto had a tight grip around sasuke's neck. He tried his best to keep his voice back but every now and then moans and cries would pass his lips.

(with kiba)

"H-hEY where are we going?" Hinata asked.

"to do karaoke." Kiba laughed.

"seriously?" Neji asked.

"yep it's to late to turn back now heh heh."

_"SASUKE AHH!"_

"was that Naruto?" Kiba asked.

"yeah sounded like it." added Hinata.

_shit Naruto why are you two choosing the wrong time to have sex! _Deidar shouted in his head.

"hey guys what do you want to do after karaoke!" Dedara shouted trying to take everyone's minds off the little situation going on in the back.

"we are getting something to eat." Neji said.

"yeah we can do that." Hinata said.

"yeah but NO Mcdonalds!" Kiba barked.

"yeah i'm sick of that." said Neji.

sasuke contiunued to smash Naruto into the bed Naruto couldn't take anymore he couldn't hold back his voice. He tried his best to hold them back by biting down on his lip. "_s-sasuke slow down...ngh...please it feels good but you have to cool it down a little." _Naruto pleaded.

"ah i'm trying the best can naruto it's too good." sasuke leand down and kissed Naruto letting his moans flow through sasuke's mouth.

"what's taking them so long." kiba said.

_"NHG!"_

"what's was that!" Hinata screamed.

"no why?"

"oh i-i just asked." Deidara scratched the back of his head he was put in a weird position._ Would they hurry up and finish!_

Sasuke gave naruto a couple more thrust before they both came together . Naruto still had his arms gripped around sasuke trying to catch his breath. "i can't imagine doing this with anyone else Naruto _you make me feel so good_." sasuke panted.

"yeah me e-either." *pant pant*

sasuke lifted off Naruto and went into the bathroom. Kiba looked back to see sauke entering the bathroom. "hey Sasuke what the hell are you to doing back there you are not even dressed!"

Sasuke eyes widen a little._what does he mean what was me and naruto doing does that mean he knows?_

"shut up i'm coming." with saying that sasuke went into the bathroom Naruto also creept in with him.

"thank god." deidara sighed. _happy that's over._

Naruto and sasuke got ready to go out with their friends. Naruto's ass was in a little pain but he could manage. "sorry Naruto." sasuke said kissing Naruto on his forhead. He could see Naruto was in a little pain. "it's alright." Naruto pushed sasuke off of him and went back into the living room where the others were waiting. "about damn time!" kiba yelled.

Deidara was blushing at the fact that he knew what Naruto and Sasuke just got finished doing. "w-where's sasuke?" Deidara asked Naruto.

"he right behind m-me so lets go."

They all walked to Kiba's car and got in some how Naruto and sasuke got separated from eachother each sat on both ends of the back seat. Sasuke was sitting by the door next to deidara and Naruto was also sitting by the door next to neji. Kiba and hinata sat in the front. kiba was the one driving. Sasuke didn't like the fact that neji was all smushed against naruto he was getting pissed. And Naruto could see this.

"so where are we going anyway?" sasuke asked.

"you wanna know." kiba looked back at sasuke and smiled.

"well isn't that why i asked the question." sasuke said in a harsh tone

"Karaoke."

"why the hell are we going there!"

"calm down sasuke it will be fun."

"like hell it would!"

"Naruto wouldn't you like to go do karaoke?" kiba said putting attention on Naruto.

"well...yeah."

Neji couldn't help but look at Naruto Naruto was perfect for him he was soooo perfect.

(well sorry if this chapter didn't turn out how you like it.. i personly i can say i didn't like this chapter heh heh i have total writers block right now so i just put this little bit up..and a started a short new sasunaru Maka...By the way have you guys read Naruto! XD i can't wait for the next update i wonder what sasuke is going to say to itachi in chapter 576 XD!) SEE YA.


	34. words from Naikaiyuki

sorry guys if you saw that my story was updated and it wasn't i was adding my beta chapters in... but i'm going to update i'm writing as we speak...^_^ see ya.. i'm planing to make this a 40 chapter story then i'm done with forced love.. but... i will start another story forced love 2! and they will be 11th grade juniors and as time pass there will be forced love 3 and they will grown up to be seniors... and then forced love 4 when they are adults ^_^ seems like alot of writing i konw...but i'm going to finish them all and i'mm planning to make my chapter a little longer tahn before and update quickly...i don't want to be one of those people who start a story and then stop. see ya!


	35. Karaoke

CHAPTER 35: Karaoke.

they all arrived at their destination called Karaoke fever. sasuke eye browns were wrinkled in rage. _Out of all the places in the world they want to come here so the can fucking sing!_

"Sasuke i can't wait to hear you lovely voice kiba said putting the car in park.

"who the hell said i was singing?"

"come on sasuke don't be such a downer have fun for once."

"this is not what i called having fun." sasuke said getting out of the car.

"Sasuke lighten up a bit." Naruto said as sasuke got out the car.

Every one eventually got out the car and walked up to the doors entrance. "you guys don't have to worry i'm going to pay for you all." kiba pulled out his money and counted out the needed amount to get them in. "what about the food?" sasuke asked kiba.

"oh yeah right...i'll handle that too."

"well now that gives me a reason to be here." sasuke said with a smirk.

Naruto went over to sasuke as evryone went in. "uh sasuke your not going up stage?"

"sorry but no."

"whhhyyy." Naruto said in a annoying whiny tone.

"singing is not made for me."

"can you do it for me sasuke?" Naruto asked looking into sasuke eyes with a puppy dog look.

"that work work on me Naruto." sasuke walked away from Naruto and went inside the place.

"Teme." Naruto said up under his breath pouting as he walked behind sasuke.

They all went and sat at their table. Kiba picked up a menu and asked anyone did they want anything to drink. "sure i would l-love a lemonade...me too" Hinata and Naruto said.

"and you sasuke, Neji, Deidara."

"i'll take a coke." sasuke said.

"give me a root beer." neji said.

"tea." Deidara said

"you must have lots of money kiba heh heh." Naruto said with a big smile.

"yeah you can say that." Kiba felt like the man.

"so can i take you order?" every looked up to see the man with the blonde hair and purple sunglasses who was dressed in the waiter uniform and also the boyfriend of the world most life ruining person izaya orihara. It was Shizuo Heiwajima.

"Hey shizuo you work here?" Kiba asked.

"yes."

Naruto didn't want to make any kind of eye contact with the man afraid that he would recognize him.

"so what do you guys want?" Shizuo asked again.

"oh yeah.. 2 lemonades, 2 cokes and a root beer."

"i'll be right back with your- hey is that you Naruto?" Shizuo asked narowing his eyes. Naruto slowly looked up at shizuo. "y-yeah."

"nice to see you again...are you keeping away from izaya?"

Naruto nodded his head.

"you need to control that pet of yours." sasuke said with a grin.

"he's not my responsibilty anymore." Shizuo said also grinning.

"you guys broke up!" Naruto yelled in shock.

"yeah he's too much to handle...well lets me go get your drunks." Shizuo said walking off.

"wow that's something big to hear." Kiba said closing the menu.

_"Kiss, kiss fall inlove!"_

Everyone heads turned to here the sounds of a person singing ouran highschool host club's theme song terribley bad.

"_I see you come i watch you go, you never seem to leave me thought!" _the person continued to sing.

they all were laughing ecept sasuke. "seems like that's how were going to sound." Naruto laughed.

"i hope not!" kiba added."

"i thinks it makes it more fun for the adience to hear bad singing." hinata said looking at kiba.

When the random person left off stage Naruto decided to go up on stage next.

"come on sasuke!" Naruto said in pure excitement.

" did i not make my self clear back there i'm not going." sasuke said making a mean mug.

"oh uh ok." all Naruto's happiness went down the drain.

"i'll go with you." Neji said with a smile.

"really g-great!" Naruto quickly got his happiness back quick as he lost it. Naruto and neji walked up on stage. people were cheering them on. "whooo go Naruto!" Kiba yelled

"you can do neji!" Hinata yelled softly.

"their going to horrible." Deidara said with a smirk

they choose their song choice Uragiri no yuuyake  Durarara's first opening theme. As said they did bad as the last guy. But the way Naruto was looking was like he was having the time of his life. But he wasn't having it with Sasuke it was with Neji and it pissed sasuke off. Jealous much sasuke. Sasuke growled as neji and Naruto had their arms around eachothers shoulders as if they were best friends.

_"Blow up louder!" _Naruto sung.

Deidara could see how tense sasuke was he found it kinda cute and funny he was acting that way. They were finally done with their singing and they came back to the table Sasuke swore he saw Neji look at Naruto's ass but before Naruto could sit down Sasuke pulled Naruto into his lap. "w-what's wrong sasuke." Naruto said looking back.

"nothing...this is your new eat so get comfortable." sasuke said with a fake smile. Sasuke was just trying to show Neji who Naruto belong to. Naruto felt a little weird it's not like he didn't like sitting in sasuke's lap he just didn't want sasuke mind to go else where and he get hard.

Everyone was having a good time and sasuke even calmed down on his anger. Naruto was not sitting in sasuke lap luckly sasuke pushed him nicely back into his seat. Sasuke wanted to make Naruto as happy as possible so he put all his manlyness away and went on stage all by himself. song of choice, some random love song and he sung it looking right at Naruto.

everyone was laughing in tears the whole time Naruto was also but he was totaly happy. when the song was done everyone aplauded. sasuke walked camly back to his seat with a frown. "wow sasuke you did amazing!" Kiba said wiping away his tears.

"it was awesome." Neji added.

"cute." Hinata and Deidara said at the same time.

Naruto smiled and kissed sasuke on lips. while they were talking and eating Naruto pulled out his phone and sent a text to sasuke. Sasuke phone had vibrated he pulled it out to see the message was from Naruto and it read._ i'll do anything you want me to do to you tonight._

Sasuke looked up at Naruto with a sexy smirk.

Naruto quickly looked away and blushed.

sasuke were Naruto text each other.

Messages

sasuke:Anything i want?

Naruto: yes

sasuke: so can i fuck you publicly?

Naruto took some time to think on that answer. _what the hell does he mean publicly? like in front of people or like when we did it in the park?_

Naruto:if that's what you want.

end of messages

sasuke Knew what he wanted from Naruto but it wasn't sex this time he just wanted to be alone with him. He just like to yease him and make him blush. and that was all Naruto was doing the whole time. It was time to go home they couldn't be out too late because they had school in the morning. so everyone hopped in the car and went home. it was just Naruto, Kiba, and sasuke. Kiba had dropped Neji and Hinata off at home. "you wanna go to your place?" sasuke asked.

"really yes!" naruto was happy to finally get back home. when they pulled back up Naruto's face lit up. it was like he won a million dollars or something.

"see you guys later." kiba said driving away.

Naruto ran to his door step before he tried to open the door he looked down and saw a present box it was white with a red bow on top. _A welcome home gift from itachi?_

"what's that." sasuke asked.

"i don't know." Naruto said opening the present.

He looked inside to see a note and a box of melted chocolates. he threw the stuff to the side and read the eyes widen in pure fear it froze up the letter feel slowly to the ground out of his hands.

"what's wrong sasuke asked picking the letter off the ground and reading it.

it was like sasuke face was a wolf growling before it went into battle.

(sorry it's short but i'll make it up) see ya!


	36. Not again

CHAPTER 36: Not agian.

_It nice to come back and see our wonderful house again Naruto i been waiting to the day i get to see you again and we can become one. But when i got back to our home you weren't there, i'll come back laterin time to come visit you sadly i have buissness to handle. Don't worry i'll have you back in my arms again my little fox._

"this better not to a fucking joke!" Sasuke said riping the letter to shreds.

"It's Aizen." Naruto said using one of his arms to grip his shirt."y-you think he broke out of prison?"

"he couldn't have." Sasuke said unlocking Naruto's door. Sasuke went into Naruto's house to see lots of gifts and items laying around on the table. "sick fuck!" sasuke said taking some of the gifts and trowing them against the wall.

"sasuke calm down." Naruto said in a low tone.

"how the hell do you think i can calm down, someone is trying to claim something that is mines!"

_seriously?_ Naruto thought.

"maybe we should call the police." Naruto said pulling out his phone.

"No we are going to handle this on our own."

"w-what do you mean!"

"Naruto i'll going to kill him dead." sasuke was tracing around the house destroying all the things Aizen left Naruto.

"and how in the hell does he keep getting in like this!" sasuke took the phone out of sasuke's hands and called wolf Kiba.

Riiiiiiing...riiiing...rii- "yes"

"hey kiba i need a favor."

"what does it consist of?" Kiba asked.

"Murder." sasuke growled.

"Sasuke i usaully i don't kill unless nessesary." Kiba said in a dark tone.

"well it's nessesary."

"who is this person Sasuke?"

"it's Aizen."

"seriouly...how could he had broke out of jail he was half dead when we put him in."

"i don't know but he been back to Naruto's house and left fucking gifts and shit everywhere!" sasuke said taking another of the present boxes and trowing it. Naruto just stood there bitting on his nails. He never seen sasuke this mad before he could feel the chakra flowing from his body.

"i understand..i'll call Itachi and the leaders to tell the news." Kiba was confused if Aizen had broken out of prison he and the other wolf have been the first to have known. Kiba turned into his original white wolf body and ran to the leaders of the village.

"sasuke i want to go back to your place i don't want to be here anymore."

"i know Naruto lets go."

Naruto and sasuke were walking back to his house. Naruto always took glances at sasuke face. He didn't like sasuke to be mad. "Hey s-sasuke i think i'll come live with you."

sasuke turned around and looked at Naruto with a mug. "Dobe you already are living with me i kidnaped you so you never going home." Sasuke smiled at Naruto. Naruto just smiled back he should have known Sasuke was going to say something like that. Naruto stopped sasuke and wrapped his arms around sasuke's neck. "Sasuke when we get home i want you to take my mind off the stuff that's going on...M-make me forget it." Naruto said blushing

Sasuke knew exactly what Naruto wanted he always loved when Naruto asked for his body.

"your such a pervert Dobe...we're going to the park to do it Naruto."

"t-the park?"

"yes don't you remember the text you sent to me?" Sasuke showed the text to Naruto that told Sasuke he could get anything he wanted. Naruto just blushed and followed behind sasuke.

"Don't worry Naruto i'll do it really good enough to make you forget everything." sasuke said with a smirk.

"teme." Naruto said up under his breath.

A/N: i just put this up here because of my cliff hanger lol couldn't leave people in thought but i'm pretty sure you guys knew what it was. btw i will update chapter 37 today so yeah two updates in one day ^_^) see ya


	37. The plan

Chapter 37: The plan

Sasuke carried Naruto up the stairs in his arms. Naruto was knocked out sleep for what him and sasuke had done in the park. Sasuke lead him to the bedroom and gently laid him on the bed. sasuke then walked back into the living room. it was 9:00 at night and sasuke was up lost in thought trying to come up with some kind of plan to get rid of Aizen.

"i sware i'll kill him even if i have to die while doing it."

"shut up teme if you die you'll leave me all alone!" Naruto said shouting from the other room.

sasuke just gave a low laugh. "your up Dobe wow i don't think i did a good job of making you forget, do i need to try it again?"

"NO!"

"Why not i could go another round!"

"sasuke don't you dare come back here!"

Sasuke ran back to his bedroom and attacked Naruto but not in a sexual way but in a playful way. Naruto was way confused. _Sasuke never acted like this before i kinda scares me._ Sasuke put his hands under Naruto's shirt and started tickling him.

"ha ha ha ha s-sasuke s-stop!" Naruto eyes widen at the happy smile on sasuke's face. He looked really happy like some little kid on christmas. "P-Please Hey come on s-stop!"

sasuke back off Naruto and sat on the edge of the bed.

"_sasuke just smiled, and not just a smirk like smile but an actuall smile!" _Naruto shouted in his head.

"something wrong dobe?" Sasuke said turning around to look at Naruto.

Naruto jumped up and hooked his arms around. "i love you so much!" Naruto said giving sasuke tons of kisses on the neck.

"your really temting me Naruto."

"temting you to do what?"

sasuke quickly turned around and pushed Naruto onto his back. "what do you think Dobe.

Naruto wrapped his arms back around sasuke's neck and pulled him down into a heated kiss.

"i'm so happy i meet you sasuke." Naruto said talking into the kiss.

"Naruto i really want to fuck you again." Sasuke opened Naruto's legs and placed his body right between them. Naruto really wanted to do it again but he didn't know if his body could handle so much. Sasuke began to kiss and rub all over Naruto. "_sasuke no_." Naruto moaned. which was really a bad idea because it really worked sasuke up. "geez sasukw we're not rabbits."

*Knock Knock Knock*

"why does this happen every time we're about to do something." sasuke jumped off and went and answered the door.

he opened it to see wolf Kiba.

"yeah what's up."

"we just got the news that Aizen has escaped and the other wolves are going on an search for him."

"I just thought of a plan Kiba." sasuke told Kiba about his little plan.

"Hey Naruto come here!"

Naruto got up from the bed and walked in the living room to see one of the wolves that had helped him fight Aizen the last time.

"y-yeah what's going on?"

"Naruto were going to use you as bait for Aizen." kiba said.

"huh w-what do you mean."

"exactly what he said, your going to go home by yourself and wait from Aizen-"

"w-what No!"

"yes." sasuke said with a serious face.

"you don't have to worry Naruto we will be waiting around if he tries to hurt you."

"if he comes then you need to act like you missed him and that you are lovers with him he maybe be dumb enough to take the bait." Kiba said.

"so you want me to act like-"

"you've been together yes." Kiba said cutting him off.

"i really scared of that man." Naruto said bowing his head.

"Naruto stop ...you can protect your self you are a very strong person i'm pretty sure you can handle him on your own." Kiba said trying to cheer him up.

"ok i'll do it, if it will get rid of him."

"good i'll talk to you tomorrow." kiba sai leaving the house.

Naruto stood there in thought.

"What are you thinking about Dobe?"

"how am i supose to do this sasuke."

"Naruto just act like you do when your around me...flirt with him a little."

"shut up, I'm going to bed."

(A/N: i'll update tomorrow )..Please review..


	38. Simple plan being put into action

CHAPTER38: Such a simple plan being put into action.

(sorry i didn't update when i said i was lol something had happened :P (family problems)

Naruto was in his house all alone he sat in the living room watching tv. He had just got done throwing all the gifts away that spread thoughout his house. Yeah he was scared out of his mind and all he wanted to do was get this over with and go live with sasuke. Naruto was paranoid every time he would hear a noise his heart would skip at beat and he'd try to make up and excuse for it. He turned to cartoons so brighten the mood it made him calm down a little.

He knew that sasuke and the wolves were surrounding his house waiting to strike. But he was still uneasy. It is 10:44pm and they have been waiting for Aizen every since 8:00 am. Naruto almost had a heart attack when he heard his back door open. "Sasuke i-is that you?"

Foot steps came closer and slowly. Naruto slid off his couch and stood there waiting for the person to walk to where he house was completly dark only light that was on was the tv's.

"Naruto it's so nice to see you again."

a voice said creeping from down the hall.

"w-who is that!" Naruto quickly stood up from the couch. "A-Aizen?"

"yes." he said as he came out of the shadows of the dark hallway'

"w-what are you d-doing here!" Naruto said quickly turning on the lights.

"by what do you mean Naruto..i came here to see you again this IS our house." Aizen said walking closer towards Naruto. As Aizen came closer Naruto took steps back. Naruto remembered how he was supose to act. "I Miss you so much Naruto."

"i-i missed you too." Naruto with a fake smile.

"you betrayed me Naruto." Aizen said his voice had a bit of anger in it.

"N-N-No i didn't.

"You tried to kill me after all the things i did for you all those gifts...and now you talk to so Uchiha kid."

"It w-was because you tried to kill me!" Naruto yelled he was losing his temper as well.

Aizen flashed over to Naruto and grabbed him from behind covering his mouth. Naruto screamed into Aizens hand. "You let that Uchiha boy inside you body every night..but when i try to make love to you, you call it RAPE!"

"I wasn't ready at that time!" Naruto said taking Aizens hand away from his mouth.

"And now you trying to kill me again..all your little mutts outside waiting for attack!"

"What wolves!" Naruto said.

"I didnt say anything about wolves!"

"Aizen i'm sorry." Naruto stomach twisted up as he wrapped his arms around Aizens neck how much he hated the feeling of that man. "please forgive me..I-I'll leave sasuke and come with you." Naruto put his hand on Aizens cheek.

Aizen stared down at Naruto the one he thought he had been with for years. Naruto knew this man was completly insane he just wanted all this to end. "Lets start over."

Aisen still stared at Naruto as if he were debating something in his head.

"what's wrong?" Naruto said making a worried face.

"lets go make love Naruto we havn't done it in a while." Aizen said grabbing Naruto chin

WE NEVER DONE IT! Naruto shouted in his head.

"b-but you just got home you need rest." Naruto rapidly jumped back.

He was thinking of so many ways to sound to help signal. Why couldn't he just scream like he was supose to i mean the wolves would have heard him. Naruto could see how pissed Aizen was getting. "Naruto." Aizen said angrly

"y-yes?"

"Come here now!"

Naruto could see the spiritual pressure pulsing from his body.

"your insane!" Naruto said pointing his finger at Aizen and walking around to the other side of the couch trying to make some kind of sheild between them. Aizen growled and threw the couch out of the way against the wall. "i'll kill you for betraying me!"

"your destroying my house you freakin, stalker idiot i don't know you! we never been together and i don't love you go away leave me the hell alone!" Naruto shouted.

"You belong to me Naruto and i will have what's mine!" Aizen used his flash step and pushed Naruto against the wall pinning his hands above his head.

"shut up i belong to sasuke!" Naruto had enough all he wanted to do was go home back to his boyfriend. Without thinking Naruto headbutted Aizen and it was a stupid but usful idea because he never did that before in his life and it hurted himself pretty badly too.

"AHH!" Aizen grabbed his forehead as if he was trying to calm down the pain blood rushed down his head and when Aizen saw that he really freaked out.

"Look at what you've done to me Naruto!" Aizen charged at Naruto.

Naruto used his shadow clone techniqe

and made four copies of himself and spreaded across the livingroom.

"you think stupid shit like that is going to help you Naruto!" Aizen said throwing attacks at Naruto luckly Naruto dodge them. Naruto didn't know why he was trying to handle things himself when he could just call sasuke and they'd come save him.

Sasuke sat waiting in the tree above Naruto's house he was getting tierd of waiting on a person he thought wasn't going to come and he just wanted to go home do Naruto and go to sleep. "Hey kiba i'm going to get Naruto we'll try this again tomorrow." sasuke said hopping down from the tree.

"If that's what do want to do sasuke." Kiba said coming from out his hiding place along with the other three wolves. *BOOM!* kiba ears shot up.

"dobe!" Sasuke said running towards the house. Sasuek bammed on the door. "Naruto what was that!...Naruto you there!"

Naruto and Aizen paused at hearing sasuke bang on the door.

Aizen had Naruto pinned down on the floor his hand was covering his mouth to keep him quiet Aizen manged to get rid of Naruto clone before Naruto could even attack with em. Naruto screamed into Aizens hand. "mmmmmm!"

"why are yo crying Naruto..i should be the one crying i was betrayed by someone i love..i gave you everything and you go and do this to me!"

Naruto bit down on the palm of Aizens Hand. "you're crazy!" Naruo managed to get out as Aizen released him grip off of Naruto's mouth. "crazy?" Aizen said putting his hand around Naruto's neck. Naruto grabbed Aizens wrist he trien to get the mans tight grip from around his neck. "you lead me to do this Naruto." Naruto began kicking his legs wildly.

Aizen squeezed Naruto's neck tighter when he head thhe noise of the house being forced in. Noises were coming from all around the house. "what the fuck is up with this door why is it so hard to knock down!" Sasuke yelled as he looked around to see kiba wasn't there. Naruto was running out of breath he begain to cry more at the thought of him thinking that he was going to die and never see sasuke again. "Ple..ase" Naruto pleaded his vision was getting blurry. Kiba silently ripped his way throung the bathroom. Aizen hand his back turned away from the hallway so he couldn't see what was to come from behind him.

Kiba paws were silent as he snuck up behind Aizen he knew he had to attack sooner Naruto would be dead. the second Kiba saw Naruto legs wasn't kicking any more he made his move. without saying a word Kiba charged at Aizen his teeth sunk into the back of Aizen's neck. Aizen screamed And got off Naruto. "surrender!" Kiba snarled biting down harded.

Sasuke could hear the noises in the house something was going on in there but he could hear animal sounds so he knew one of the wolves had made it in. Sasuke took off around the house. Aizen was brought down to the ground when the other wolves broke into Naruto's house and attacked him their teeth sunk into his skin like a hot knife and butter. "you think a bunch of mutts like you are going to kill me!" Aizen yelled his eyes were locked on Naruto as he slowly got up. "Naruto!" Sasuke made it into the house running over to see was Naruto ok.

"Don't you dare touch him!" Aizen screamed.

Sasuke ignored him. "You ok Naruto?"

"y-yeah kinda that guy just choked the shit of me." Naruto rubbed his hands across his neck.

"we're not going to have to worry about him anymore." Sasuke said standing infront of Aizen. aizen was on his knees from the wolves pulling him down. Sasuke gave Aizen a look and started laughing, slowly pulled out his sword lightning scurried around it.

Aizen tried to get free from the wolves grip but the more he strugled the deeper their teeth sunk. "Naruto stop him!" Aizen yelled.

"hurry sasuke do it!" Naruto said getting fustrated.

Sasuke looked back at Naruto and smiled. "you freak!" Naruto pulled out multiple kunai knives and through them hard as he could into Aizen stomach and chest. Aizen shut his eyes do to the pain but not just from the knives but from he thinking Naruto betraying him. Sasuke position the sword at Aizen bolts of lightning charged through Aizen's body as sasuke peirced him throught his chest. It was a sick sight to actually see something like this take place infront of Naruto's eyes. The wolves let Aizen body flop down onto the floor blood began the spread everywhere they knew Aizen wasn't dead the wolves didn't want to get rid of him yet. Kiba thought nothing of the blood or death he saw pleanty of deaths before mostly they were done by him and his pack.

"i don't want this house anymore burn it." Naruto said leaving out the front door. sasuke and the wolves quickly followed behind Naruto. Kiba went back to his human form and pulled out his cell phone. "Hello.. yeah i'm going to need you to come over here, we're done with the job."

Naruto watched as his house was engulfed in flames. Kiba's workers carried Aizen's unconsious body into a truck and quickly drove off. "you guys can go home we have it all under control." Kiba said walking away.

"sasuke lets go home i hate it down here." Naruto said pulling sasuke's arms.

"Uh Naruto why would you burn down your house with all your things still in it?" Sasuke questioned.

"because i don't care for all that stuff anyways now please lets go home."

"sure thing Naruto we can go home." Sasuke just loved the idea of Naruto living with him and calling his home his.

(sorry i know this chapter was horrible i lost motivation on it and wanted to just get it out of the way but maybe my beta reader can fix it later idk anyways sorry for the late update)


	39. mission impossible

CHAPTER 39: mission impossible

Three months had past since all that bull happened. Sasuke was still being the same sex addicted pervert and Naruto wnet back to being well idk...Naruto? The school year was close to it's end before they were going to be juniors at Tanich High.

"sasuke would you please leave me alone i'm trying to watch my show!" Naruto said pushing sasuke away from him by the chest.

"come on Naruto you want to do it just as bad as i do." It was 10:00 at night.

"no i'm tierd and really not in the mood."

Sasuke loved how Naruto played so hard to get he knew full well Naruto wanted him. "Naruto if we don't have sex right now your never going to have my body ever again." sasuke teased Naruto.

"Fine i don't care if we never do it again i'm all right with that."

"oh really." Sasuke raised an eyebrow.

"y-yes i'm serious." Naruto said in a confused tone not knowing if it was the right thing to say.

sasuke just smirked and walked away. "game on Naruto"

An hour had past and Naruto still wasn't sleepy he got up from the couch and turned off the tv. "i know he's up to something." Naruto said to himself. He went into the bedroom to see sasuke laying there watching tv. "you going to bed now Dobe?"

"yes" Naruto said getting into the bed.

"heh good luck with that." sasuke gave Naruto a sly smirk. Naruto frowned and layed down under the covers facing in the opposite direction than sasuke. sasuke smiled to himself as he turned off the bedroom's tv. The room was filled with comeplete silence they both were still wide awake. the room was filled with darkness only the moon rays shinned throught the windows. "s-sasuke you still woke?"

"yep."

"can i cuddle with you?"

Sasuke moved over to Naruto and wrapped Naruto in is warm grasp Naruto's head rested in sasuke's chest. "is that all you want." sasuke said rubbing his hands down Naruto's chest to his waist. Naruto didn't answer he just slapped his hand away. sasuke brought his lips up to Naruto's ears. "Naruto you still can't sleep can you, only way you going to be able to get some sleep is if i fuck you all night, all you have to do is ask and i'll give just that...its not like we never done it before we do it every night so why choose this night to reject me when i make you feel so good."

Naruto covered his face deeper into sasuke's chest hiding his dark blush. Sasuke's words were really getting to him. "can i get a kiss goodnight Naruto?" Naruto gave it some thought before lifting his head up and claiming sasuke's lips. Sasuke used this chance to gain access to Naruto's neck. he kissed and sucked Naruto's neck gaining moans each time. knew knew he had him Now Naruto can't ever resist him. Sasuke eased between Naruto's legs and leaned back down to claim Naruto's neck. He then started roughly grinding into Naruto. sleeping only in their boxers they could feel each other erections rub against eachothers.

"sasuke." Naruto moaned as sasuke moved even rougher. Naruto reached up and wrapped his arms around sasuke's neck pulling him down into a deep wet kiss.

"ngh...s-sasuke." Naruto knew he was losing this battle he just couldn't let sasuke win.

"feels good?" sasuke asked smirking at Naruto. Naruto just wanted to slap that look right off his face. Naruto pushed lightly on sasuke's chest trying to get him off of him. seeing this sasuke brought his face to Naruto's and began grinding even faster and harder against Naruto he love all the faces of pleaser Naruto made. Naruto hands gripped into sasuke's chest wrinkling sasuke's shirt. Their movments were going in an unsteady paste. the sound of moaning and the squeeking of bed springs filled the room. when sasuke began moaning it threw Naruto over the edge hearing sasuke moan was the best thing ever.

"Naruto you alway make me feel sooo good."

"NO!" Naruto gave sasuke a big push making shim flop onto his back. "you not winning this time teme!" Naruto quickly got off the bed and snatched a pillow. covering up his erection.

Sasuke blinked in shock. "Naruto lets at least finish eachother off." sasuke said rubbing the back of his head.

"i can finish off myself i'm going to sleep in the other room." Naruto said going into the bedroom's closet and getting a blanket out. "good night teme!" Naruto headed down the hall.

"Naruto if i would have stuck it in you you wouldn't have done that you would have just been siting there taking every bit of it!"

"shut up perv!"

"Naruto how long do you think you can go on without me making love to you?" sasuke asked making a grin.

"FOREVER!"

Naruto could hear sasuke laughs running down the hall.

"it's not going to be so funny when you not going to be getting any!"

"No Naruto it's not going to be funny when i rape the shit out of you."

Sasuke got out of bed and walked to the entrance of the living room. Naruto sat on the sofa indian stye glaring at sasuke. Sasuke smiled. "Naruto i don't mind waiting..because you should know you'll get back really tight as a virgin."

"shut up i don't care.. now excuse me i'm going to sleep." Naruto layed on the sofa and turned on the tv. sasuke still stood at the door watching Naruto. "so you going to go to sleep like that dobe?" Naruto still had a hard on.

"yes it'll go done in time.. don't you think you should go finish your own self off!"

"yeah your right Naruto?" sasuke pulled out his member and front of Naruto and begain pumping it.

"s-s-sasuke go do it somewhere eles!" Naruto said looking away with a blush.

(sorry for the short chapter. hey theres the Sasunaru called (Dumb dares) and it is truly amazing and funny if you haven't already read it and if you like Durarara it's an amazing one with Izaya and masaomi called (addiction) those to fanfics are the best ever to me!(**please review)**


	40. again

sorry guys if i update late my computer has a virus AGAIN and i have to find another way to write this maybe on my ps3? that my take a while...but don't worry i'll update quick as i can..i don't want to be of those people who just stop updating and not finish their story.. 


	41. Chapter 41

Chapter41:On strike

Naruto ran into sasuke's room and locked the door. why? because he was being chased by a rapist named sasuke uchiha. Naruto had been going without sex from about 4 weeks and sasuke couldn't wait any longer he was going to get it anyway he could. oh he tried pleanty of thing like telling Naruto he'd go do it with someone else or even leave him. Sasuke knew he couldn't leave Naruto let alone sleep with any one else other than him, he couldn't imagine it,it was gross to him.

"Naruto open the door!"

"hell no go away!

"Naruto it been way too long i really got to have you!"

"if you don't go away i'm going to call the police!"

"wha-" sasuke said with a laugh. "don't you missed those long, hot wet nights we had with you screaming my name under my body, clawing my skin,begging me for more?" sasuke said making his voice go all sexy and seductive. Naruto paused for a moment his face way covered in red. even he knew he missed sasuke dominating him mostly every day he was surprised that he went without sex with him for 4 weeks.

"y-you should really give up s-sasuke."

"no way i'm going to rip you apart when i get my hands on you."

"ugh!" Naruto said walking away from the door and sitting on the bed indian style with his arms folded and lips stuck out in a pout.

"Naruto i'm going to kick down the door!" sasuke said getting fustrated.

"fine i don't care this isn't my house anyway!"

"1" sasuke counted.

"2 freakin 3!" Naruto added on.

BOOM!

the door flung open causing Naruto to jump. Sasuke was standing in the door way in only his boxers. Naruto could sasuke's erection peircing through the cloth.

"y-you stay away from me" Naruto said jumping off the bed to the other side making some kind of barrier.

"come on Naruto, sasuke said walking with speed towards his way. Naruto moment Naruto tried to escape sasuke had him pinned to the wall with his arms above his head.

"this is going to feel so good." sasuke growled. he slid his hand under Naruto's shirt gripping his nimple with his thumb and index finder making a twisting motion.

"Ngh!" Naruto moaned trying to fight against the hand.

"god i missed you." sasuke said giving Naruto a hot and wet kiss making sure to take in all the sweet taste of him. Naruto yanked his head away and turned his head to the side which wasn't much of a big deal for sasuke now that he had permission to Naruto's neck. Sasuke made sure he left all kinds of marks on Naruto's neck. it been a while since he seened em.

"sasuke wait." Naruto moan as sasuke's hand went down into Naruto's pants garbbing his erection that was now forming.

"No." sasuke simply answered as he was moving his hand slow teasing Naruto.

"why are you not touc-"

"not what touching you more?" sasuke smirked.

"shut up Teme!"

"i'm not waiting any longer for you." sasuke pushed Naruto on the bed with a strong force. he grabbed Naruto by his pants waist and yanked them down making sure they were completly off his body. Naruto eyes widen when sasuke removed his own boxers. had sasuke grew more? that thing can't go in! Naruto shouted in his head. Sasuke then removed Naruto's boxers leaving only his black t-shirt on that he always wore. Naruto was pulled to the edge of the bed by his ankles. his legs flung over sasuke's shoulders. why even fight anymore he knew what was coming and he knew he wanted it. was he going to go in all dry? Nope. sasuke took some lotion the was laying on the floor and messaged it around his member. Naruto bit down on his lips when he saw that smirk that always would creep across sasuke's face.


	42. Chapter 42

chapter42:

With one quick movment of his hips sasuke thrusted into Naruto.

"arg! fuck!"

"wow cursing are we?"

"shut up t-teme ngh."

sasuke didn't stop his harsh movments in Naruto it's been so long he couldn't stop himself.

"sasuke ah!"

"god Naruto i missed doing this to you." sasuke leaned down and kissed Naruto and Naruto took his chance to wrap his hands around sasuke's neck.

"sasuke it's, it's so good." Naruto moaned opening his legs wider to let sasuke get deeper.

"your so greedy."

"shut up and do it hah!"

sasuke grunted as he continued to slam into Naruto. Naruto had a tight grip in sasuke hair. he bit down on his lips trying to stop the moans of pleasure from escaping his mouth he didn't want sasuke to get the upper hand of doing a good job.

"tell me Naruto is i-it good?" sasuke asked. Naruto didn't answer sasuke he just turned his head away. sasuke frowned and pushed Naruto legs higher in the air trying to get deep as possible.

"ARH SASUKE WAIT!" Naruto sreamed. was sasuke angry because the face is making seems like he's pissed. "ngh right there!" doing it this way felt amazing. both boys couldn't take their eyes off eachother as they went on.

"s-sasuke i can't take it anymore..ngh!"

"don't quite on me now Naruto im not even close to being done."

"sasuke i can't."

sasuke leaned down and kissed Naruto. his hand slowly traveled down to naruto's memeber and began to pump it the other one played with Naruto's nimple.

"No sasuke it too much!"

"go ahead and come Naruto." sasuke whispered in Naruto's ear.

minutes later Naruto and sasuke came together both layed panting and out of breath.

"i think that was the best we had don't ya think?"

"shut up" Naruto said with one of the most cutest pouts ever.

sasuke's eye widen from this. "your so cute Dobe." sasuke said hugging Naruto. Naruto blushed and smiled a little. i love this teme so much.

"summers coming up what do you wanna do? sasuke asked.

"huh? oh! i'd love to call everyone and we can go swimming at the beach!" Naruto said getting way too excited.

"sure we can do that i'll call everyone and make plans right after school is over."

"i'll call everyone too!" Naruto said hopping up and running into the bathroom.

NEXT DAY.

"Hello."

"hey kiba!"

"Hello."

"hey Hinata!"

"H-Hello."

"hey Deidara!"

"Hello."

"hey neji!

"N-Naruto? how did yo get my number?"

"uh Hinata gave it to me hows it going?"

"im doing fine."

Naruto called up everyone he meet even his school teachers. god knows he had to get in contact with Sebastian he wanted to see that demons body all wet with the sun hitting it and stuff oh the thought. he even called izaya and shizuo.

"jeez Naruto you've been making phone calls all day take a break." sasuke said.

"No! i want this day to be special besides why are you getting so bent out of shape for your the one who brought up the idea it'll be fun!"

sasuke smiled. "if you say so, you better not called Izaya OR sebastian!"

"h-huh uh Sasuke you talked to itachi?" Naruto asked trying to change the conversation.

"yeah why?"

"no reason heh heh this is going to be so fun!" Naruto said running around the house like so animal

*knock knock knock*

sasuke got up from the sofa and went to get the door. what a surprise it sebastian and that ciel kid. SLAM! sasuke shut the door right in their faces. Boom! but the door was kicked back open.

"what the hell you cant just open people doors like that!" sasuke yelled. Naruto came out the bedroom and peeked down the hallway. "is that s-sebastian?" naruto said to himself. "i-it is!" He darted out the room to where everyone was.

"wow sebastian why that kid dressed like that were you guys playing dress up?"

"shut up you fool!" ciel said.

"i could go back and fourth with wih you but i rather not... hello Naruto."

"hey, h-hey sebastian!" Naruto said running up to sebastian pushing down ciel not like he tried too but he just didn't see him there.

"Idiots! Sebastian lets go theres no reason for us to be here!" Ciel yelled.

"oh Ciel i didn't see you there hey!" Naruto put on his best smile.

"well ofcourse you didn't i was too busy being pushed of the floor!" ciel lifted to his feet and brushed off his clothes.

"sorry ciel i really am!"

"yeah whatever."

"well Naruto will be seeing you, i just stopped by since i was in the neighborhood."

"oh ok it was nice seeing you two."

both men took their leave.

"whats up with you? why are you smelling the air?" sasuke asked.

little did sasuke know Naruto was taking in the scent of Sebastain.

"oh i t-thought i smelled f-food!"

"wha?" sasuke raised one eyebrow.

"nothing just forget it." Naruto left back into the bedroom.

(with Natsu and Grey)

"so Naruto and sasuke throwing at summer party at the beach your going to bring the weird Ai chick?"

"she's not weird you frozen idiot she's just different!"

"whatever you say."

"atleast i have a girlfriend Grey! i don't have to use my hand anymore!

"wh-what i nevr have to use my hand i can get a girl anytime i want!" grey said almost swerving off the road. Grey and Natsu were on their way to the sohma's they recently made friends with the cursed shapshifters.

"hey maybey you can give that Tohru a try?" Natsu said nudging Grey with his elbow.

"she's probably taken already by yuki or kyo."

"No grey i pretty sure Yuki and Kyo are taking eachother if you know what i mean."

"you think so Natsu?"

"yeah those too are always arguing the heat that comes off their body is filled with love."

"your an idiot hot breath."

A/N: well it's going to be one last chapter after this i THINK before i write the secound part. i know it's been a while but lots of things happened to me and i mean ALOT! but anyway people who are reading Maka i'll update that pretty soon im kinda stuck on it. and i know i made mistakes so don't tell me about em i hate it when people do that after i told the i know i made mistakes D: this keyboard is F'd up. and i had a beta reader i idk what happened to her. see ya


	43. Chapter 43

i'm going to work on finishing this up sorry for making you guys wait so long. since it's the last chapter i have to write alot before i start part two. i mean if you want a part 2. :/

well i should get writing!

see ya!


End file.
